Broken Muchness
by DarkEyesBlinded
Summary: Jabberwocky Blood only works for a short period of time. After a devastaing encounter with Lowell Alice's time in the above world runs out and she is taken back to Underland and back in the Hatter's arms but it is only the begining as trouble is brewing
1. Chapter One: Curiouser and Curiouser

"_Be back before you know it."_

_"You won't remember me," the hatter said softly. _

_White queen of Underland and sister to Iracebeth of Crims, Mirana watched the exchange with a heavy heart. Suddenly she remembered one of the more secretive traits of Jabberwocky blood. Before she could voice her realization, her champion, Alice of the aboveworld disappeared before their very eyes. _

"_Hatter?" Mallyumkun said attentively. Mirana looked over to her royal hatter who hadn't moved an inch._

"_Tarrant," Mirana said. He didn't move, he just stood still, something very uncommon for her mad friend. She came forward and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He tense slightly as she moved to view his face, his features were set in a forlorn expression as a gentle but pained smile touched his lips. His eyes glowed the sad color of dying leaves._

"_She won't be back," He said softly. "She will move on and forget about us again." Mirana smiled weakly as she placed a comforting hand on cheek and the other on his shoulder._

"_She will be back," Mirana said. The mad hatter looked at his monarch uncertainly as she smiled. "She will be back sooner than she was the last time and I can promise you she will remember." Tarrant's eyes changed from spring green to the color of oak leaves. His smile lightened as he looked up to the sky._

"_Yes."_

* * *

Five Years Later…..

"Alice, I need you to sign off on this shipment of Silks."

Alice Kingsley looked up from her ledger and took the leaflet of paperwork from the messenger, Jonathan. She looked through it before she signed her name, pressed the company seal onto the paper and handed it back to him. When she looked up again she saw Jonathan was fidgeting with his hat.

"Is their anything else?"

"Begging your pardon, Miss, I was just wondering, if you would be going to the party at the Wilcott estate this evening," He said shyly. Alice's eyebrows furrowed as his words came out in a flurry of stutters. "And I was w-wonderin'….if you'd-d be n-needing and esc-escort for it?" Alice smiled as she placed down her quill.

"I will be going tonight," Alice said. His face lit up, "But I am not in the need of a chaperon, since Lord Ascot will accompany me along with my sister." Jonathan's face fell slightly before he smiled.

"Then, if I may be so bold as to ask for a dance in advance, miss," He said. Alice closed her ledger book and locked it away as she grabbed her coat and Hat.

"You may," Alice said. Jonathan's face lit up once again as he bowed graciously before holding the door for her.

"Thank you Miss Alice," He said, his accent coming out thick. Alice smiled before she locked the door to the office before leaving.

When she was out of site, Alice let her countenance turn solemn.

She hated the fact that she was being forced to go to this Ball, but her sister had been insistent. Margret was throwing this lavished affair as a welcome home from her trip to East. Lord Ascot had also agreed that it would be a nice way for them to become reacquainted with London society and for Alice to get to know some of the bigger names in the business world.

Alice, on the other hand, knew what her sister was scheming. She had peeked at the guest list and saw that several of those in attendance were either eligible bachelors, young men, or people who were looking for companionship.

Almost as soon as she had returned from the east, her mother had acknowledged her not wanting to marry for anything else but love and had allowed her to become a devoted protégée to Lord Ascot in the company as well as a key figures in deciding trading posts. In her four years at sea she had seen Africa, Arabia, France, Rome, and China. The company had prospered and now was one of the most known trading posts in all of Europe.

But her time at sea had showed Alice one thing, there was much more to the world than she could have ever dreamed. She had been fawned over in Arabia for her pale skin and dark eyes, in Rome; she had a sailor make her an offer, liking her to the golden goddess from his homeland. Alice thought he was quite absurd really because she was Alice and the goddess was the goddess. She could be no one but Alice.

Also, that London was very absurd as well. In many of the other countries, rules weren't as strict, and there wasn't a corset in sight. Actually in Arabia, women wore colorful robes and painted their faces boldly and looked for the entire world, like glittering gems. Alice had never seen such things and was elated when she was given an outfit by one of their caretakers.

As she made her way for the small apartments she had rented, she went to reach for the rail of the stairs when she fell.

Landing hard, Alice cried out as she hit the stone steps. Many people on the street came to her, asking if she was alright. Smiling at herself, Alice lifted herself up and smiled, saying she was fine. After twenty minutes and much assurance, the crowd dispersed Alice looked back at the rail. She could have sworn she had grasped it when she fell. If she didn't know better her hand had passed _through_ the rail.

"I guess it decided I was too heavy and just couldn't hold me up," Alice said with a smile at no one in particular. She walked up the steps and entered her apartments.

She had moved out of her mothers home, something almost unheard of for a woman, a little while after she had gotten back. Her mother had remarried, a attorney at court, and was expecting another child. Alice had been thrilled when she learned she would have another sister or brother, but didn't want to trouble the family. So she had purchased a lease and now was renting an apartment on Grace Church Street. It wasn't too far from work or her home so she could easily visit.

Hanging her coat, she looked over at her night stand and smiled at the small vial that rested there and sighed.

It had been four almost five years since her visit to Wonderland . . . _Underland_ she corrected herself with a fond smile. She had had dreams every night now, different dreams, but always of Underland. Both past and present, she tried to keep her memory as clear as possible and her dreams helped her with that.

But one memory she would never be able to rid herself of was of the last person she never wanted to forget.

Whilst she had been at sea, she always remembered the Hatter. His spring green eyes haunted her for years, trailing her every step. She thought that the color didn't suit him, that something richer, more vibrant, like cypress or jade would suit his eyes. She remembered seeing his eyes brighter than jade when she first saw him, he had been so happy to see her.

But when she left, his eyes were not jade, they were the color of dying grass or of yellowing leaves. She knew he was sad to see her leave.

Alice jumped when she heard a clatter. Looking down, she saw the vial had fallen out of her hands and onto the floor. She looked down at her hands to see that there was no way she could have dropped it the way she had been holding it.

"Curiouser and Curiouser," She whispered as she picked up the vial and placed back on the table.


	2. Chapter two: Send me back

Hi yes, I am going to be posting this story as I go along. Mostly just a few chapters at a time. Its going to be pretty slow moving hopefully so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, if I did there would have been a very happy ending.

* * *

Chapter Two: Send me back

"Alice!"

Turning, Alice saw her sister waiting at the door of the estate as the carriage rolled up. She got out only to hear her sister gasp.

"What on earth are you wearing," Margret asked. Alice had chosen to wear something she had gotten from her visit to France. It was a beautiful sky blue dress embroidered with butterflies and birds. She had bought it because of the butterflies reminded her of Absolem, little did she realize that it was made to enhance the female form, gathering tight at the waist and billowing out into a full skirt. The neckline was modest square but here in England it was hardly heard of for a woman to show her shoulders. She had forgone the corset and stockings all together instead for pair of soft white boots she had gotten from Arabia. Her hair was down and she wore no makeup or powder.

"It was something I had gotten in France," She said. Margret glanced at Lowell who came up and whose eyes seemed to spark when then saw her. Alice made a cold bow at him. She had never forgiven him for his transgressions against her sister but had kept silent hoping he would change his ways but according the butler at her sister's estate, he had yet to show any progress.

"Welcome home, Alice," Lowell said with a slow smile. Alice made him a cold sharp nod before she slipped her arm into her sisters as then proceeded to the ballroom.

The party was a lavished affair, nothing but the best for English society. Alice noted that she was getting many stares making her uncomfortable. As she made her way towards Lord Ascot, he smiled at her.

"Alice, welcome, I trust you have been well," He asked as he bowed politely. Margret made her curtsy even though she had been told by Lord Ascot himself she needn't do so.

"Yes, I have, thank you for inviting me today," She said. At that moment, Hamish came over. Alice kept her continence as he regarded her with a sneer.

"It seems you have return just you left," Hamish said.

"I am glad to see you are doing well," Alice said with a dissmissive glance. Hamish had been the worst ever since the engagement party. He hadn't forgiven her for publicly humiliating him in front of society's best nor had he forgiven her for being better with the company than he was. In fact he treated her with such disdain now; Alice was surprised he didn't wrinkle his nose every time he saw her. It served Alice just as well; she was well acquainted enough as she ever wanted to be. To think she almost let everyone push her into marrying the lout just because he was to be a Lord!

"Still dreaming of flying," he asked.

"Yes and also of walking on the stars and having tea with the moon and time," Alice said with a smirk. "I think it would be a splendid affair, since both the moon and time have seen so much they would make for excellent table conversation." Lord Ascot smiled as Hamish left with a glower on his face. Margret sighed.

"Where on earth do you come up with these nonsensities," she said.

"Just things I wonder about, you know what father said," Alice smiled. "He believed in six impossible things before breakfast. I believe in as many as ten things before tea time."

"Alice," All heads turned to the voice. Alice saw Jonathan standing awkwardly. He wore a rumpled brown suit with a tan shirt and a bright pink tie. Alice saw his hair was a mess and he looked for the entire world like a puppy one of the sailors had kept.

"Jonathan, I trust you're well," She asked kindly. He smiled nervously as he glanced at Lord Ascot and Margret who exchanged glances. Alice turned back to them and explained. "Jonathan is a messenger who works for the company, running errands and messages to and fro about the city for us."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jonathan," Margret said. Jonathan smiled as he bowed.

"I am actually on an errand for myself at the moment," He said. "I was wondering if I may be so bold as to ask Miss Alice for a dance." Alice was about to reply before Margret did.

"I will leave you too it," She said with a smile as she hurried the Lord back to where his wife and Lowell were speaking.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh but allowed Jonathan to lead her to the dance floor. As the music began again, she found her mind wandering. She saw several women outrageously dressed in purple and yellow, which in Alice's eyes looked horrid. Many ladies were seated, backs straight thanks to the constricting corsets. Others shifting their feet slightly thanks to pained heels or itchy legs. The men were just as bad, wearing tight suits and choking collars that seemed to cut off the circulation to their heads. They looked like painted peacocks parading around in with all those heavy feathers just to show off.

She laughed at the image.

"Did I say something funny?" Alice's mind was brought back to the present as Jonathan looked at her anxiously.

"No, I was just imaging all the people in the room carrying peacock feathers," She said. Jonathan gave her an odd look.

They remained silent for the rest of the dance. Jonathan seemed to have been scared off by the oddity of Alice's answers. _All for the better_, Alice thought. After the wonders of the world and of Wonderland . . . Underland, she couldn't see herself wanting to settle down anytime soon. She wanted to see it all.

An image of spring colored eyes came to her mind and she felt her mood drop.

Excusing herself from the party, Alice wandered the garden, her mind farther than it had ever been.

She wished she could have just jumped back down the rabbit hole when she had the chance, but ever since then, it had been filled in by a gardener who was to get rid of the animals per Mrs. Ascots orders. Alice didn't understand why she hated animals so much, they were soft, friendly and always trust worthy.

_Well_, Alice's thoughts wandered back to Chessur and smiled, _they can be tricky and with good evaporating skills as well_. She thought of the March hare and remembered the fine china in the ballroom; _He would love to throw it._

And the Hatter would laugh all the while….

Her heart gave a prang as she remembered the hatter. She just couldn't get past that forlorn expression on face when she left. . . . . .

Or how she cried when she found the rabbit hole filled. . . . . . .

But she knew she had to get back to Underland, no matter what. She had promised and she needed to show the hatter than she kept her promise.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her musings.

"Did I frighten you?"

"Lowell," She said. He was dressed in a tight waist coat and overcoat with tails. He smiled at her as came over. "No I was just getting some air."

"Would you mind if I escorted you, you know Margret will be cross if you are not chaperoned here." Alice kept walking but Lowell stayed at her side. She walked a little farther into the garden before he spoke.

"I am glad you kept silent about my dalliances, Alice," He said. Alice wrinkled her nose.

"I only did it because I hoped you wouldn't do it again," She said as she kept walking. She felt something touching her shoulders, she saw Lowells's hands touching her bare shoulders. She jerked away immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Come now Alice, do be like that," He said. "You can't be wearing something like that and not be looking for a partner or two." Alice furrowed her brow in confusion at his meaning as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Alice turned her head away as he tried to kiss her.

"No, stop!"

"Calmed down Alice, it's just a bit of fun. I promise I will be gentle," he said as he tried to kiss her neck. Alice shoved him away as she toppled to the ground.

"NO!"

Lowell grabbed her again, holding her arms down as he began to try and undo her dress. Alice screamed but pressed his mouth to hers, muffling her cries. She felt his hands all over her body. He seemed to grow five pairs of hands because he was ripping her dress, touching her. Alice felt sick as his hands touched in a way she shouldn't be. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something inside her, wiggling painfully. Fear gripped her hard as she did the only thing her body was telling her to do.

She began to fight. Being at sea had allowed her such practices as she began to do what the captain of the ship had told her to do should a man try to harm her.

Alice bit down on his mouth and sent her legs up into him. She hadn't the faintest idea of where she hit, she just fought as hard as she could, trying to get him off of her. Surprised by her actions, Lowell fell off with a grunt of pain as he held his body to himself.

Alice scrambled to her feet and ran blindly into the forest. Her mind raced as fear settled into the pit of her chest as sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her.

She heard something behind her, Alice wished for all the world to be anywhere but here. She wanted to be back at her apartment, her mother's house…..

She wanted to be back in Underland.

_Be back before you know it . . ._

_Please send me back!_

Tripping, Alice felt herself toppling down, kept rolling and rolling, all the while wishing to be back in Underland where Lowell would never touch her again.

Alice never felt the impact before the world went black.


	3. Chapter Three: Who hurt Alice?

I know evil Lowell, don't worry he will get what's coming to him down the road. Stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter Three: Who hurt Alice?

Royal hatter to the White queen of Underland, better known as "the Mad Hatter", Tarrant Hightopp sat at the head of the tea table staring into his tea up. He watched as his tea made funny swirls whenever Thackery or Mallymkun danced about.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, honestly he never knew. Time still wasn't speaking to him and didn't seem like he was about to change his ways now. Honestly, Tarrant didn't know what he did to upset Time so much. The blighted fellow just never answered whenever he invited him to tea or when ever he decided to send a post.

Taking a sip of his tea he looked up at the sky, the clouds were bickering again and showering rain in random places. Last time they did, poor Dodo had gotten soaked to the bone. The White queen had chastened the clouds and they stopped but they were at it again.

Tarrant caught bits and pieces of what they said.

"I keep telling you, we should tell him…"

"But if it isn't her…"

"It might be…."

"But if it isn't!"

"Then it wouldn't be!"

Why was a raven like a writing desk? Tarrant laughed, clouds were worst than the tweedles, they at least resolved the argument with good natured nibs and kicks.

"You're looking well today, Tarrant," Tarrant looked over to see Chessur appear in the seat opposite him.

"Tell me, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? Or why the clouds are arguing most terribly with each other again today? They don't seem to remember that they are high above us and soak us most dreadfully when ever they jostle one another."

"I haven't a clue," Chessur said lazily as he examined a claw, "Perhaps you should ask them?"

"Splendid idea," Tarrant said as he looked up and hollered up to the clouds. "Excuse me, Good clouds, why ar' ya arguin' above my tea table? You're causing a terrible mess around me and me friends." The clouds looked at each other as one cloud jostles another, causing the rain to fall down on poor Thackery who froze stiff at the sudden wetness.

"We been arguing about telling you about a girl over in the fugly lake, she happen to come up from the water and has been there for two days," One cloud says.

"And we thinks she might be that ol' champion that everyone knew, what was her name, Alisa, Ella, Elice." The other cloud bumps the other causing water to fall where Chessur had been had he not evaporated.

"Her name been Alice," Says the other cloud. Hatter froze.

"Alice is back?" He asked quizzically. If she was back, why was she in the lake and not coming from the rabbit hole? She was going to get her pretty clothing all dirty if she came by lake not to mention wet.

"She be over there," The cloud turned to face Trollup bottom, close to Mamoreal.

The entire party was silent but Hatter was the first to recover. He causally followed the clouds to the lake the spoke of.

At first, he didn't see anything, just the massive lake and its sandy beach rim. But as he advanced further, a strange feeling settled into his chest, a kind of anticipation but it was wrong, it made his heart beat faster and his forehead sweat. It was the same feeling he felt when he was in the Red queen's dungeon and he was told he was to be executed, or when the Jabberwocky tossed Alice around like a doll. What was this feeling? What ever it was, he didn't like it. It made him want to break something like Thackery did. Maybe this feeling is why his friend broke so much china?

He spied a tangled mess on the beach, at first, he didn't know what it was; it looked like a mess of cloth and a plant. But as he drew closer, he saw the cloth had a shape, it had a _form_. But how could that be? Cloth had a form but only when it was folded or molded by someone. This one looked to be held up by some invisible person. Even hatter knew that wasn't right. He took another step and felt his breath still.

As soon as he realized what it was, he bounded down to the banks faster than anyone could see. He fell to his knees as he beheld the sight that made his blood burn.

Alice lay in a heap, her clothes drenched and encrusted with dried sand, dirt and blood. Her hair was tangled and gnarled. Tarrant wanted to cry, her pretty pale skin was littered with bruises and gashes as though she had been attacked by the Jabberwocky without her armor. Her once fine dress had been torn assunder and was crusted red with blood.

"Alice," He whispered as he picked her up. Ignoring the others, he carried her in his arms. No one dared come near him, not even Chessur. The pale girl was limp in his arms but he could tell she was breathing, he had seen enough dead to know when someone was.

"To Mamoreal," He announced. The group followed as he led the way. Soon, the others fell behind his break-neck pace. He saw nothing, heard nothing. His thoughts were going too fast and his body was alert. All his senses were focused on getting her to the White queen and her healing abilities. Soon his thoughts slowed down enough for him to glimpse what they were saying to each other inside his head.

Who had done this to his Alice, why had they done? Should he use his sword or would scissors be better punishment? Were they in Underland or had Alice been hurt in her world, would he be able to do what he wanted to with them when she awoke?

He walked until it was well into the night, when he saw the white castle; he felt his heart spur him on. He cradled her closer to him as he entered the courtyard of the white castle. The rain had began to fall most vigorously on them, (The clouds were probably just as angry as he at the cruelty shown to his Alice.) When he reached the gate, he knocked hard.

"Please! Open the gate," He called. The gate didn't budge. He knocked again but no one answered. He hit the door harder this time. "Oi! It's Tarrant, yer majesty! Tarrant Hightopp, open the gate!" The thunder crashed and he felt his anger burn once again.

Placing Alice on his back he shoved the door with all his might. At first the door was rude and didn't budge but then the door began to give way. Before Tarrant realized what he was doing, the gates to the white castle gave way under his hands and crashed open.

A hush fell over the entire hall. Tarrant pulled Alice back into his arms and held her close. He felt a small stabbing pain in his arms and hands but he ignored it as he walked up to the throne where Mirana sat, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at him.

"Please help Alice," He said softly. He felt suddenly very tired as he felt his knees give out, poor things couldn't support him anymore. He held Alice tight, making sure that he didn't drop her

His sight then chose to abandon him as well, the last thing he was able to see was Alice's beautiful face.


	4. Chapter Four: Stay with me

Hatter to the rescue! I know I have been rotten to Alice, but now that Hatter is around things might get better. Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter Four: And she was

Mirana sat vigil beside both Tarrant and Alice's bedside. She had sent Nivens and Mallymkun to quell the court along with talk.

When Tarrant had broken the door to the hall, she though an intruder was storming the castle. But when she saw who it was, her heart stilled.

She would never forget the sight. Tarrant looked for all the world like a madman (She found no humor in this) as he carried in the small bundle in his arms. His hands were bleeding and he had shattered the bones in his arms and hands when he broke the door. His eyes had been unfocused and a horrible crimson blood color. But as he approached the throne they had faded to hold and then to the autumn color before he had collapsed.

She didn't know where he had found Alice but she was in terrible condition. There were numerous gashes and bruises along her body but the most peculiar wounds were the bruises along her shoulders, wrists, thighs and numerous other places Mirana chose to speak of let alone think. It was as though someone had grabbed her roughly and had intended to leave their hand prints. One of her legs was broken and the other had a sprained ankle. Mirana healed what she could, restoring both the Hatter's arms and hands and Alice's legs but she was in a way, glad they were able to reunite.

The Jabberwocky blood, for all its power, only worked for a limited time. Since Alice made the wish to return home, she was sent home. But as soon as the Jabberwocky's blood had left her system completely, she would return to Underland. If she wanted to go back, she would have to follow Niven's up the rabbit hole.

She went to check on Alice's leg when the Hatter shot up, his eyes wild as he began to rave.

"Marling, murderous, malicious, monsters to hurt Alice….Death, dead, dread, done…"

"Tarrant," Mirana said she placed both hands on his shoulders. He went to grab her but stopped. His eyes changing from orange back to a dull green color.

"Death . . . dead . . .I'm fine," He said shaking himself. He looked around embarrassed but his eyes fell to Alice. His eyes took on a blue color as he stared at the girl.

"She's fine, but she hasn't woken up," Mirana said. He looked at her with a humbled expression.

"Beggin' yer pardon yer majesty, I hope I didn't hurt the poor door too badly. He was just being a very stubborn sort of fellow and wouldn't let me in so I had to force him to because Alice was hurt and needed help and the clouds were very angry as well because they unleashed their fury though I wished they might have done it on the ones who hurt Alice but they don't know who hurt her either-."

"It's alright," Mirana said halting his raving once again. Tarrant paused before he stood stood precariously before he walked over to Alice's bedside.

"I can watch her," he said.

"You're still healing," She said.

"I'll be fine, please yer majesty, let me watch her," He said forlorn. Mirana then saw something she had never seen on her friend. Tarrant's eyes were so bright a blue she knew he must be in agony but not in body.

"Alright," She said. "I will leave you to her and be back to check on you come tomorrow." Tarrant nodded. She then smiled. "Maybe my court will have its Royal Hatter back if she stays." Tarrant pulled his hat down a bit more as he fought back a sad smile as she left.

* * *

Alice was scared to wake up. She didn't know what had happened. She remembered trying to grab the ground but her hands passed through the branches and brambles like air and when she saw the bottom the lake, she fell unconscious before she could feel the hit.

She expected to feel the cold water or the hard ground, instead, she felt something soft underneath her. Her body ached tremendously. She wished pain could have saved his visit for another time, but he probably didn't know she didn't invite him and that he was intruding on her. When she opened her eyes, the walls glowed faintly and she could see the moonlight coming in from a window.

She realized she was lying on a bed of white and pastel blue. She had been cleaned, and dressed in a long white night gown.

"Curious," She said as she looked at her body. She had expected to looked a down right mess but instead her cuts were almost healed. "Very curious." She then looked at her wrists and froze.

Though they were faint, she could see the bruises left there. She remembered Lowell holding her down . . . his hot breath . . . his horrid hands. . . .

Shuddering she hugged the white blanket tightly to herself as though it could absorb the disgusting feeling she felt along her skin. Her skin felt wrong, as if it wasn't hers and the mere thought of Lowell made her stomach clench and fear and want to retch. Her body shook as she heard a strange sound around the room.

She realized that the strange ripping sound she was hearing was coming from her. She felt her heart ripping itself to pieces as she wanted to tear her skin off. A sob broke out as she felt her composure threatening to crack.

"Alice. Alice are you alright?" She jumped at the voice and looked to her left and couldn't believe her eyes.

Hatter sat next to her bed, his eyes shined bright gold as he searched around the room for what ever made her scream. She must have been dreaming, how could she be in Underland?

Not wanting to let go of the dream, she threw herself into the Hatter's arms. Stunned at her actions, he froze in his place.

"Alice,"

"Please don't leave me," She said. "Please don't go." She felt her tears break free as she clutched onto him. She knew Hatter, she knew he would keep her safe, he would protect her. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Alice, aye lass what be the matter," Hatter asked, his accent coming thickly.

"Please keep him away from me," She said. "Don't let him hurt me again." She felt the hatter lift her up as he carried her back to the bed. She felt all her pain streaming just as her tears were. Her mind was runnig amuck and causing her head to ache. When the throbbing subsided some, she could make sense of her thoughts.

How could Lowell do this to her, his wife's sister? How could he even think of hurt her like this? Why did he want to? Why would he want to hurt her so badly? Did his debaseness know no bounds?"

"Lass, for the last time, what be the matter," Hatter asked desperatly. Alice looked up at him, his face tender and his eyes bright gold. She gulped in a painfully as she tried to speak past the ache in her chest.

"He . . . he . . . Lowell did . . ." Alice couldn't form the words. It wasn't something she could sully his ears with but he gently touched her shoulders and she forced herself. "Lowell attacked me and he . . . he . . . he violated me," Alice screamed the last part as she felt her heart and body cry out. Her tears came in streams as she buried her head into his chest. Hatter went stiff, Alice wanted desperately for him to comfort her but he seemed immobile.

The door brust opened to the room. Alice saw the White queen along with a few guards and Mallymkun enter the room.

"What in blazes is goin on at this time of night," Mallymkun asked as she crossed her arms. Alice clung to the Hatter but he didn't respond. The White Queen called in a guard who was caring a light in his hands. She approached the bed with a wary step.

"Tarrant . . . are you alright," She asked. Alice looked up at the Hatter.

His face was set in a stern glare and his eyes were a dark crimson with a mad light behind them. The light made the dark stains on his skin more prominent and for a moment, he looked monsterous.

"Yer majesty, take care of Alice," He said. He got up from the bed and went to go to the door but was blocked by the guards.

"Tarrant, what are you going to do," the white queen asked.

"To avenge Alice," He said.

"Avenge her for what," Mallymkun said. "She be alive, and here so she don't need avenging."

Realizing he was leaving, Alice scurried off the bed and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me alone Hatter," She cried out from the bottom her soul. Hatter stopped as he looked down at her, as though seeing her for the first time. His eyes began to fade before they returned to a blue color.

Gently, he touched her hair and picked her up again. He placed her on the bed and held her. She clutched him again as she curled into his arms.

"Tarrant-."

"I will explain in the morning, yer majesty, fer now please let me stay with Alice," He said. The white queen nodded somberly before she ordered everyone to leave the room. Alice heard the click of the door and knew they were locked in.

Silence settled on them. Alice felt her tears slowly subside as she was suddenly very tired. She shifted as she asked what she dared hope was true.

"I am really back, I am really back in Underland," She whispered. She felt the Hatter tighten his grip around her as held her.

"Aye, yer really back, and at the right size, the proper Alice size," He began to rave and Alice smiled. She laid her head on to his chest before she felt sleep come over her. She was uneasy to sleep but assured herself she was safe so long as she was in the Hatter's arms.

* * *

Tarrant felt as though a hole had been punched into his chest. For once the voices in his head were silent, plotting, wishing, _dreaming_ of what was to come.

He had barely been able to keep himself in check enough to stay with Alice. Even now the hush whispers in his head were demanding he take revenge for Alice. The sight of his Alice, reduced to a whimper child crying, and afraid to be alone was much more than he could handle. It was only a strange feeling that filled his heart that let him stay with her.

The feeling was warm, unlike the other feelings he felt. It was the same feeling that made him wait for her, the one that had let him do what he needed to do, to be brave, to want to come to her aid. It was also the same feeling that hurt him whenever she left him or when she used to call him a dream. It was the same feeling right now that allowed him to calm down the tirade in his mind and let himself comfort her.

But along side it, was a grim determination. If he could help it, Alice would never have to set eyes on the man named Lowell again if he could help it. That way she wouldn't be afraid anymore. If he didn't exist that she didn't have to be afraid. That was the way things worked in his mind. Though he wasn't sure that was how it worked in everyone else's mind

She shifted slightly, causing his heart to skip a beat. He looked down at her and felt his breath catch.

She was beautiful, in a way only the Alice could be. The dawn hours were coming and colored her with all sorts of beautiful colors, the only colors Alice should be. Her pale golden hair that seemed to have stolen its color from the light, though Tarrant thought it might have just given it to her since it looked so pretty on her, her skin was the perfect color of fine china with a pretty pale rose color. All these things made her beautiful. But Tarrant knew it was her _muchness_ that made her precious to him. In a time of blood and chaos she had been so much more . . . mucher than any here whom he encountered in Underland. She had a goodness . . . if not a bit innocent. She had been brave, kind, heroic even, and when she realized the truth she resigned herself to be strong. His Alice was strong.

Tarrant bit his tongue hard. It launched its protest by making these pulsing feeling inside his mouth. He didn't know when it started but he knew it might not be a good idea for him to be callin the champion of Underland, _his_ Alice. Besides . . . there was that strange feeling he kept feeling and since he didn't know what it was he had to deal with it as soon as he could, maybe then she could stay with him. Maybe then she would stay.

Smiling, he closed his eyes and rested is chin on his chest as he slept.


	5. Chapter Five: I'll do it

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I welcome all reviews be they kind or flames. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter five: I'll do it 

Tarrant awoke to the sound of preening birds and his arms empty. He looked wildly around to see Alice brushing her hair by the mirror.

For a moment, he was spellbound, she was dressed in a long pale blue almost white dress that covered her from neck down. She turned when she saw him.

He felt his heart break once again when he saw the fear flicker in her gaze before it turned to recognition then to joy. She was still so afraid . . .

"Morning Hatter," She said. Tarrant got off the bed before he approached her gingerly, holding his hat in his hands.

"How are you doing," He asked. She paused and closed her eyes before turning away setting down the brush.

"I really don't know how to answer that," She said. "I feel like I want to cry again but my eyes hurt so badly that I can't." She looked up at him, she smiled and he wished he could see a true Alice smile. "But I can honestly say I am glad I am not dreaming anymore." Tarrant smiled as he came over to her, tucking his hat into his side.

"I am glad you do not think I am a dream again too, because that would be very inconvenient because that would you don't remember me and that would mean you broke your word and to not be remembered by the Alice is very saddening and I hate being sad-"

"Hatter," Alice said as she touched his face. Tarrant stilled in his raving before he looked down at her.

"I'm fine," He said. Alice smiled as she stood.

"I feel I must apologize," She said. "I acted rather outlandish and hysterical last night and I feel as though I might have given you a fright."

"It would take a lot more to frighten me, I act outlandish all the time, lass," he said as he felt a smile touch his lips. "But come, we are late for tea, and I am to guess Thackery will be very cross with us all indeed." Alice nodded as he held out his arm for her. She took it and he felt her cling to him and for some reason he felt . . . what could be the word . . . _protective_ towards her. Tarrant smiled at this, he could be protective and in his mind it meant the madness hadn't taken his senses from him yet.

As the walked down the hall, Alice never let go of his arm. He placed his hat to his head and let the bubble of happiness he had felt at her arrival surface and take hold.

Alice was back, she was back with him and back in Underland. He was hoping she was here to stay this time . . .

The nagging thought crossed his mind over and over as they arrived for the morning tea with the White queen, Thackery, Mallymkun, and Chessur.

"Alice, its good to see you looking better," The white queen smiled as she glided over to them. She took Alice by the hands and guided her to the table. Hatter sat next to Alice without being told. The others looked at him peculiarly as they glanced over at the other side of the table where he usual sat.

Alice, on the other hand worried her dress slightly as she looked into her tea cup.

"I feel I must apologize for my actions last night your Majesty, they were very rude and I was hysterical, so please accept my apologies." The White Queen folded her hands and looked at Alice with a gentle expression.

"It is quite alright, though the way you arrived was a bit more dramatic than what I had thought you would," The white queen said. "But come, I wish to know, are you back for good or are there still things that need to be taken care?" Tarrant looked up and felt his expression turn remote. He looked at Alice and felt his heart hanging itself by a thread.

Alice looked down at her hands.

"There are still a few loose ends I would like to tie up, like collecting my things from my apartment and turning in my keys to my land lord. But if I can, I would like to stay in Underland," She said. Tarrant felt a smile spread across his face as he felt the sudden urge to futterwacken but had to suppress it for The White queen spoke.

"When would you like to return to collect your things," She asked. Alice took a sip of her tea before answering.

"The sooner I can do it, the better, I don't want to be away for too long," She said before looking up. "By the way, your majesty, how did I get back to Underland so quickly? I don't think I fell into a rabbit hole since it was filled years ago?" The hatter saw a small smile on the queens face that remind him of Chessur's.

"Jabberwocky blood, for all its powers, only works for a short time," The white queen said. "While it was in your system, and you did drink quite a bit, you would remain where you wished to be, which was aboveground. But now that it had done its job, it has returned you to Underland." Alice gaped but then smiled.

"I see," she said.

"So that was how you were so certain she'd be back," Mallymkun said. "Ya knew the hidden secret."

"I knew the secret, but I didn't know _when_ she would be back," The White queen said sadly. "She had drunk so much that I feared that it might be a while before it wore off." Chessur floated aimlessly as he smiled.

"But she is here now and now the question is, why would you want to go back now that you are here," He asked as he examined his claws. "It would seem you ran afoul with something with big hands and sharp fangs with all the marks on your body." Alice stiffened and Tarrant felt his temper flare.

"You would say something like that too, you slurking, userpal-."

"Hatter," Alice said as she placed a hand on his. Tarrant stopped as he looked back at her. Her eyes were wide and focused on his. He gulped down the rest of the words that were ready to come out in a tirade.

"Sorry," He said. Alice relaxed as the queen cleared her throat and began to arrange the table wear.

"I think, that Alice should return to the aboveland," Tarrant felt his emotions run amuck before the she continued. "But she should take a companion with just to make sure she isn't harmed again?" The white queen placed a lump of sugar in her cup as she worked, mix teas before she poured herself a drink. As she brough the cup to her lips she looked along the table and her eyes fell onto Tarrant. "Are their any volunteers?"

"I wil-," Mallymkun was silenced by a fluffy tail appeared around her mouth as Tarrant spoke up.

"I'll go," Tarrant said. Alice looked at him an odd expression before he saw the first true Alice smile touch her features.

"Thank you, Hatter, your majesty," She said with warmth he hadn't heard in a since she had left the first time.

"Since that is settled, I will say this," The White queen looked at them. "I will make arrangements with Nivens to guided you to the aboveland, though you said the rabbit hole was filled, Alice," Alice nodded. "Then you will travel by looking glass, though I must warn you to stay together and not stray. If you stray, then you will lose yourselves." The White queen then smiled as she stood. "Please enjoy the tea, I shall go and send for Nivens." She swept out of the room. Alice grasped her tea cup, Tarrant could see she was troubled. Unable to think of anything else to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk," He asked. Alice looked up at him with a sad expression before she smiled.

"I haven't a clue," She said before she bit her lip and looked back down. "Hatter . . . I . . . I don't know if I can go back there." She tensed and he felt his heart go out to her. "I . . I don't know if I can face him or anyone from my world."

"It will be alright, Alice, I will be with you and I promise I won't let any harm come to you," Alice looked up at him with her eyes showing her trust but fear still lingered behind them.

"Are you making a vow?" Both of them jumped as Chessur appeared as a head hovering in the air.

"Chess," Tarrant said warningly. Chessur looked into his claws as he seemed bored.

"Calm down Tarrant, really I do wish to know what happened to you," He said. Tarrant felt his emotions grow murky as he felt his memories flicker about.

"Scones!" Thackery said as he threw four scones their way. They all ducked why Chess evaporated. Alice looked at him as she took his hand.

"Thank you, Hatter," She said. He smiled. "I am glad you're coming with me." Tarrant pulled his hat down over his eyes as he smiled.

"It is my pleasure, and until then, it will be under my power to stay by your side until we leave," he said. "And even after then." Alice smiled as she picked up her tea cup.

"Yes," was all she said and Tarrant felt the weird feeling surfacing inside him again, making his stomach feel oddly fluttery and his heart happier than it had been in a long time.

* * *

Stay tuned! Reviews and flames welcome!


	6. Chapter Six: Can Mad men fall in love?

Thank you for all the reviews. I am so glad everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have. Please keep reviewing and as I always say, flames and everything else welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter six: Can a madman fall in love?

Alice returned to her room, the Hatter had escorted her back before he said he needed to check on a few things but assured her ardently that he would be back shortly. Though she didn't want him to leave, she knew he couldn't walk around with her clinging to him, it would probably be most annoying. When he left, she darted into the room and locked the door.

Pausing at the lock, Alice felt the turmoil in her grow.

This morning when she had awoken in the hatter's arms, she was thrilled that she hadn't been dreaming and elated that she was really back in Underland, but reality took a cruel vice grip on her and it took all her will power to choke back her sobs as she didn't want to wake Hatter. She had scurried out of his arms ordered a bath. She bathed and one of the maids had brought her a dress lent to her from The White Queen, telling her that tea would be served later. After the maid left, Alice had gone back into the water and scrubbed her skin until it hurt.

But it didn't help, she felt dirty. She could get rid of the feeling of Lowell's horrid hands or his lips off of her. She had gotten out of the water and had dressed feeling more depressed than she had when she first had gotten in. While she dressed, she was grateful that the White Queen had given her such a light color gown, it made her feel clean again seeing the untarnished pale blue color and her tension lessened slightly and it allowed her to touch the Hatter.

Hatter, she smiled at the thought of him. She must have really frightened him last night. Alice could hardly believe that she had been so hysterical, she was hardly ever flustered and for her to break down as she did on Hatter, she was just glad he hadn't left her. He had been a true gentleman to help her as he did, gently leading her and helping her through her moods.

But she wished she could see a true hatter smile. She noticed his eyes were rather blue or had too much gold in them and she missed his bright green eyes. She longed for the comfort of that color for it seemed the only comfort her mind would let her have was the Hatter.

Alice felt her eyes prick as she felt her tears come flooding back as she fell to her knees by the bed.

How she wished she could forget what happened. Block it out, forget about it, and never think about it again. She wanted to lose herself in madness that every one back home accused her off daily and never remember what happened. But she knew her mind; it was too strong for that. She may be whimsical and fanciful, but she never lost her mind. She admitted she had gone round the bend, but was glad to be their most days. Now, the bend had turned treacherous and threatened to up heave her entire world all over again.

Her mind unbidden returned back to Lowell and she felt sick again.

How could he have done this? The thought had stuck in her mind and refused to leave. It was just unbelievable, how could a man be base that he would go and harm family? She was his wife's sister, _his sister-in-law_, how could he? Only a fiend or a beast would harm their own family and Alice was absolutely convinced now that Lowell was of their breed for no good human being would hurt family.

Her tears came again as she hugged her arms around herself.

She didn't think her family would believe her, especially now since she was almost healed and there was no proof of his devious acts say for they scars on her skin. Her mother would never believe her let alone her sister. She was sure Lowell would also lie, saying she had made advances on him or something that would paint her with his stamp. No, Alice couldn't tell her family when she returned. She would just say she was going across the continent and was planning on living in the country. That way she could cover her way to Underland. After she was done in the above world, she would stay here in Underland, where evil wore its colors; it didn't hide in the guise of a gentleman or a pretend family member. She would be safe here.

_Oh where was Hatter?_ Alice felt her tears come again as she felt like she had lost something. Throughout this ordeal, Alice felt something wilt inside her as she cried for her lost flowers of her innocence and her security.

"Alice, Alice, its Tarrant, are you okay?" A swift, sharp knock came at the door. Alice jumped as she was for a moment stunned. She stood quickly and dashed the last few tears away from her sore eyes and went to open the door. She opened it to see an anxious looking Hatter. She smiled as his hat was askew on his head.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," She cursed the stutter in her voice. His eyes took on an eerie shine as he looked around the room.

"I'm sorry I am late, blasted things errands, they never seem end when you wish them to. I don't think they realize there are so many of them and they all think we have all the time to indulge them and that is terrible selfish of them-"

"Hatter," Alice said with a smile. Hatter stopped and shook his head. His eyes brightened back to the green color Alice loved before they dulled again.

"I'm fine, sorry," He said. He held a small box out to her and Alice looked at it peculiarly.

"What's this," She asked. Hatter smiled as he handed her the badly wrapped present.

"I thought I would give you a present, for your unbirthday," He said as a tender smile touched his lips. "You were rather fond of your unbirthday when you were younger." Alice smiled as she moved to the small table next to the window, looking over the garden and carefully unwrapped the present.

It was a ladies sun hat, made from a beautiful soft blue material that felt like velvet to her fingers. It had a nice blue rose bouquet, each bud and leaf carefully arranged by a skilled hand. Alice marveled at the care that was taken to make the piece. A beautiful ribbon was set along the base of the hat and wrapped around before coming to hang down the back in a beautiful pale train. She then saw the ribbon's material looked oddly familiar. Upon closer inspection, it oddly reminded her of the piece of ribbon hatter had used to fashion the dress for her all the years ago.

"Hatter, is this ribbon part of the material of my dress from before I killed the jabberwocky?" She asked. Hatter looked rather sheepish as he worried his hat.

"Yes, Bayard had found the material in the woods and brought it to me, I recognized instantly and thought it might make a nice gift for you someday, though if you don't like it I can do something else, many things in fact," He said with an earnest look and an innocence Alice was elated to see. She dashed to the mirror and tried on the hat, it fit her head perfectly and she was thrilled with how it looked.

"Do you like it," he asked. Alice turned and smiled at him with everything she had as she came up to him and took his hands.

"I like, I love it Hatter, thank you," She said with as much happiness she could muster. The hatter looked stunned for a moment before a true smile broke his features, Alice was oddly reminded of the sun coming out from behind the clouds on a cloudy day.

"I'm glad," He said. Alice smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"I have a present for you too, Hatter," Alice said. Hatter's eyes widened.

"How did you know it was my unbirthday too," He asked confused. Alice smiled as she looked at her hands, a sadness coming over her.

"I want to give you a present, but I don't know if you would like it," She said as her heart gripped her.

"Why wouldn't I like it," He asked looked even more confused, befuddled. "It's a present from Alice, any present from you is more than worthy, lass."

"No it isn't," Alice said darkly, "At least, not anymore" Hatter looked at her, his eyes turning blue.

"Now why do you say that lass," He asked, his brogue tongue making his voice thick.

"Because I am broken, Hatter," She said as she looked down. Hatter clasped her hands in his and she looked up at him.

"If you're broken, we can have someone fix you, or I can," Hatter said with a smile. "Anything that is broken can be fixed." Alice looked at him. She didn't know how to explain that Lowell had taken everything from her. She was broken, damaged, used. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't be fixed but Alice couldn't bring herself to do so. Deep down, something in her was crying, it wanted her to let him try. It was telling her that she was still as good she wanted to be. It wanted to let the Hatter fix her.

"If it is, as you say, can I give you your present," Alice asked shyly. Hatter looked at her and smiled.

"Of course you can, I would be delighted to receive it from you," He said. Alice stepped forward, hesitating slightly before standing up on tip toe as she pressed her lips to his cheek. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart quiver as her nerves seem to make it so. As she pulled away, she whispered "Happy unbirthday, Hatter."

Losing her nerve, she left the room to go to the gardens.

* * *

Tarrant didn't know how long he stood rooted to the spot. At the moment there was a war being fought inside him that was making him dizzy.

She had kissed him!

Slowly, he brought his fingers to his cheek where he could still feel her soft lips touching his cheek. Some how, he felt as if that part of his body would never be the same as the rest of him again, it would forever bear the feeling of the gentle tenderness she had placed their.

As he turned, he saw his reflection in the mirror.

It had been a long time since he had looked into one, honestly he didn't like looking at himself. Though when he was younger and Royal hatter to the White Queen, women would flock to him. Though they adored his creations and came in the droves to be fitted and have hats, gloves, or other niceties made for them. They adored his _skills_. But they would always wrinkle their nose or flinch when ever he touched them by accident. In all honestly, he never found women to be of any interest.

No one had ever touched him with such gentleness or in such an intimate way.

But Alice had always been different,even as a child she didn't fear him. She had adored his orange hair and the way his eyes changed, making her laugh and he had liked the spirit and much muchiness he saw in her.

But when she came again as a young woman in bloom, he had thought she was the prettiest thing he had seen. He was happy just to see her again and seeing how beautiful both inside and out she had become. She had always been special to him. While other women around him feared him, she didn't, she touched him without fear and without restraint. Even the white queen had a hard time someimes.

Alice never did.

Tarrant felt his cheeks burn as he looked at his face. His eyes were smoldering green and his cheeks bore red stains that were clearly visible on his pale skin. He saw his scarred, stained hands from the constant work and exposure to poison.

Alice had taken his hands without flinch many times.

The thought came full circle. Alice had kissed him, nervously, of course, anyone would be. Tarrant, himself, felt nervous. The feeling inside him had grown and had engulfed him when she had done so and now it threatened to swell his heart and steal his sense worst than any madness he had felt but in the sense that he didn't know what to do.

After a few more moments, he gathered his hat and placed it on his head. Looking into the mirror one last time, he left the room.

Lately he had been contemplating golden things, like sunshine, marmalade, yellow flowers . . .

_Pale golden hair . . ._

He sighed as he felt his heart suffocating him. He didn't know why but he wanted to run to Alice and embrace her. He felt for all the world as if it were Frabjous day once again and he was wanting to futterwacken.

Passing by a window, Tarrant saw Alice in the garden. She was talking with the flowers with Mally beside her and Thackery sitting at the garden tea table, bouncing along. He smiled as he saw she was wear the hat still, pride swelled inside him as he was elated beyond belief that she loved it.

"You seem awfully chipper, Tarrant," Tarrant turned to see Chess floating by him.

"Hello, Chess," He said.

"So what ever put you in this mood," He asked. Tarrant, the ever gentleman, didn't feel it was nice of him to tell the cat what he wanted to keep for himself.

"I have been considering golden things," He said instead. "Flowers, sunshine, marmalade-."

"Alice," Chessur said.

"Alice isn't golden," Tarrant said, correcting his friend.. "Her hair is golden but Alice isn't. She is many colors, blues, creams, yellows, golds, browns-."

"How about considering things that begin with the letter L, or the letter M?" Tarrant looked confused. "Honestly Tarrant, give it a try?'

"The letter L," Tarrant thought for a moment, muttering to himself, "Loons, lions, lobsters-."

"How about Love?" Chessur said in a bored tone, looking at his claws as he swished his tail. Tarrant stopped dead as his eyes turned bright green.

"Love?"

"You must be mad if you don't even realize the name of your feelings," Chessur said. "Then again, I wouldn't know. I don't get involved with relationships." Tarrant barely heard what the cat said as his head was suddenly contemplating the new idea.

Love?

Did he love someone?

Was he in Love?

Though he had thought the idea was absurd, his heart was telling him otherwise.

He was in love, but with who?

"Tell me chess, if I was in love, who would I be in love with? I don't think it would be with you, you're hardly the fellow, but-."

"He's saying you're in love with Alice, my friend."

"Bayard," Tarrant spotted the dog as he came up the stairs. Bayard trotted over as he jumped up onto the windowsill to look down at the garden where Alice was now sitting with the White queen and Thackery.

"You're in love with our champion," Bayard said again. Tarrant felt his heart give a resounding _yes_ but it was too good to believe. How could he be in love, he was mad, did mad men fall in love?

Tarrant walked closer to the window, he looked at Alice, and she looked so beautiful to him. Her beautiful hair hung down to her waist like a pale waterfall of gold. She sat prettily as she conversed with everyone, a smile touching her lips.

Lips that had touched him.

"Aye, lad, you be in love," Bayard said. "Take it from one who has been for years."

"How does one know when one is in love," Tarrant asked. Bayard wagged his tail as he stood tall.

"You have this unmistakable feeling inside you that makes everything possible and the world right. You know no matter what happens; you will do all in your power to help the one whom you treasure above all others, no matter what it costs you."

_One whom you treasure above all others_, the thought seemed to silence the voices in Tarrant's mind. He reveled in the quiet for a moment before focusing on the thought alone. Then the most impossible but definitely happening thought in the world came to his mind, making him smile from ear to ear.

He was in love, with Alice.

"So now that said feeling has been realized, what," Chessur said with a quirk of his head. "Do you plan to do now?" Tarrant looked down at Alice and he knew he must share this feeling with her. He had to.

"I plan to tell Alice," He said.

"At a boy," Bayard said. "I am happy for you." Tarrant placed his hat on his head and started away but was stopped by Chessur.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go tell Alice!"

"Looking like that," Chessur said. Tarrant stopped down as he remembered his appearance in the mirror.

"I should look my best tonight, shouldn't I," He said as determination settled in his chest. "I must look my best for Alice." He skipped down the hall, feeling better than he had in ages.

* * *

Bayard looked at Chess as Tarrant left, skipping almost as he kept singing to himself.

"Do you think he will be able to do it," Chessur asked.

"He will," Bayard said. Chessur swished his tail into Bayard's face. Bayard let out a small bark, causing Chessur to disappear.

* * *

Stay tuned! I am writing as I go. I know what happens at the end and that is what I am working towards. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Thank you again for all your support. Flames welcome as well as nonsense!


	7. Chapter Seven: I am Alice

Yay for Hatter, now its Alice turn. Thanks again for all your support. I am hoping this story will get somewhere soon, please bear with me still.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Seven: I am Alice

"So that is what happened," The White queen said. Alice looked down at her hands as she began to pick at her lunch.

Alice had finished telling The White queen- . . . Mirana (Mirana insisted she call her by her name since Alice had a place in her court but she just couldn't get used to the idea) her story of what happened and how she came to be back in Underland.

Mirana had also explained what happened when she was found. How Hatter had carried her to safety for what have been an outrageous number of miles just to save her. She felt more than grateful to the Hatter now more than ever since he had been the one to save her life.

"What might be the matter," Mirana asked. Alice realized she had gone silent again.

"I was just thinking about the hatter," She said. "He has been so kind to me, so heroic even; I just don't know how I can ever repay him."

"I think, you do so enough just by smiling for him," Mirana said. Alice looked at her hands, there was so little for her to smile about, no matter how she wished it other wise.

"Begging your pardon your majesty, do you think it is really true," Alice said as she looked at the flowers bickering with Mallymkun. "That I have lost my innocence?"

"It is hard to say Alice," Mirana said softly. "Honestly when Tarrant brought you in, you were in such bad shape that I was focused on getting both you and Tarrant healed. You were both hurt very badly and there was a lot of blood loss from both of you, it was hard to tell where the worst of it was." Alice looked down.

"I hate not knowing," Alice said. "I think it is worst than just thinking I was."

"Just rest on the fact that he had hurt you," Mirana said. "He still hurt you and will get what he deserves very soon though if he was an Underlandian, his crimes could be punishable by death but since that is against my vows, and he would be banished or be made to suffer the same fate or one equal."

"Do you think its evil of me to wish he would suffer," Alice asked.

"I do not think so," Mallymkun said. "The git should suffer, hurtin Alice like he did, and causing the Hatter pain! You shoulda seen the wild look he got in his eye when he first saw ya. Swear I had the fear of the devil placed in me, being a devil of a man he is." Alice could only imagine, she remember seeing him the night before at how angry he was then when she had told him what Lowell did. She shuddered for both the thought of that Hatter's anger and of that night.

"But rest assured, you won't have to worry about that man here," Mirana said as she patted her hand. "I actually wanted to speak with you on this as well, since you will be staying in Underland, I was wondering if you had a trade you were good at, or maybe a talent that you might want to employ here at my court." Alice was taken aback. Her employed at court?

"I am not quite sure what you mean you're majesty," Alice said.

"Take Tarrant for instance, Hightopp clan has always been employed at court for their skills. Tarrant is the best hatter we have had since his grandfather and his sister used to be my royal seamstress before she killed," Mirana said. "I was wondering if you had any special talents or any previous skills that I could use to further help my kingdom." Alice thought about it.

"Back in my world, I negotiated trades with other nations and also was in charge of imports and exporting goods as well as the management of our ships and their crews," Alice said. "I also was trained to be able to hold my own at sea if ever a time arose that we were attacked by pirates. The Captain thought it wise to teach me since I, being a lady, would be even more vulnerable not being able to defend myself while everyone was trying to defend the ship." Mirana nodded as she looked thoughtful. "Though I never breathed a word to my family about these things, it would have caused quite and uproar and I already made quite a stir in London society, not being of a good breed for a good wife."

"I could put you in charge of my external affairs with our neighboring nations or have you train with my knights to become one yourself," Mirana said thoughtful. "Or you can do both, since they would both strengthen one another and being able to protect yourself more thoroughly would be beneficial to you I think." Alice felt her heart throb painful at the gentle reminder.

"I don't think I would do any good in your royal guard, your majesty," Alice said. "I don't slay or kill."

"I think a certain Jabberwocky might argue with you on that one," Mallymkun said. "What, you afraid?"

"No, I just, this is all so very sudden and I would like time to think on it," Alice said quickly. She looked at Mirana. "May I have time to think on it your majesty?"

"Of course," Mirana said as she gentle waved her hand. "I will give you until your return from your world with your things. Until then I won't press the matter." Alice smiled. "By the way, Nivens has agreed to take you and Hatter up to the aboveworld in four days time. He is currently on another errand for me and can not be spared until then."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Another thing Alice," Mirana took her hand gently as she smiled. "I will be hosting a Ball this evening and tomorrow in celebration of my court being restored to its former glory finally and in celebration of the peace we have had thus far and I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to ask you to be in attendance? You would be one of my honored guests and I would love for you to be there, to help you ease into Underlandian court." Alice felt a familiar shyness overcome her before she forced herself to stay focused. She spoke, smiling and hoping it didn't appear odd in any way.

"Of course your majesty, I would be delighted." Alice said. "Though I must ask, do I have to wear a corset or stockings?"

"Wear fur if you feel like it, but I do not judge my court by such things," Mirana said. Alice relaxed; glad she didn't have any of London's restriction on her apparel holding her down here.

"If you don't mind me asking majesty, would there be a seamstress I can talk to about apparel for tonight as well as for my stay here," Alice asked. Mirana stood and took her hands.

"Come, I know just the person," She said. Alice and the Queen both bid Thackery and Mally adieu, and then ducked as Thackery threw a teapot after them.

* * *

Tarrant had completely forgotten about the Ball that evening with everything that happened it was an easy think for him to do. So when he arrived in his personal quarters adjoined to his workroom, he had a small list of women who needed hats, veils and head pieces along with a line that stretched down the hall.

He worked tirelessly. All the while wishing that time would come to his rescue. He needed him now more than ever and yet he still didn't appear. As neared the end of the line, a woman entered from the maid's door.

"Tarrant, I have a request for you."

"Can't it wait, Wills," Tarrant said gruffly, causing the poor woman he was sizing to draw back. He looked up at her apologetically, "Forgive me ma'am, I just hate being interrupted."

"Quite alright," The woman said as she stood stiffly as he finished the measurements for her head piece. He was about to pull fabric, when the other woman intercepted him. Though not very tall and definitely not very strong, Wills Sheppard was a woman to be contended with being the cousin of Chessur. She was the newest royal seamstress for Mirana and the White court of Underland. Quick with her hands and her tongue, the woman made an imposing person. She wasn't one of Tarrant's favorite people to be around but he had collaborated outfits with her for clients quite often.

As he placed the fabric on the table, Wills threw her drawings down on his workstation. He stopped dead as he eyes changed from yellow to orange.

"Can't this not wait a bit," He said, his brogue tongue betraying is irritation. Wills looked at the woman and then back at him.

"You have thirty minutes before I make an executive decision on this particular client," She said. He glared at her before he looked down at the drawings.

There were several drawings of very pretty dresses, all pale colors say for one bright green dress.

"And who be these for," He asked. Wills smiled broadly which he chose to ignore. He moved her drawings and began to work on the hat with a master's speed and care.

"Her name, be Alice," She said. Tarrant stopped dead as he was putting the finish touches on a clip veil Lady Fradwalkin had ordered. He then finished the veil, collected his due and turned to Wills. She smiled, similar enough to her cousin that it made him wary. He crossed his arms and inclined his head for her to continue.

"Thought you might be interested," She purred. She spread the drawings out on his work table and gestured to them. "Each one of these could use a good head piece or hat, wouldn't you say?" Tarrant felt his gaze darken as his mood did.

"I would say, but why come to me for Alice?" He asked as her smile broadened.

"A littal' birdie come told me that this be your love," She said. "And I thought, being the kind person you is that you would be happy to make something beautiful for her, no?" She asked her voice thickening to a brogue similar to his. He looked away.

"You and you're cousin are one liken in mind," He said. Her smile lessened slightly, she wasn't fond of Chessur.

"Would you want to make the hat for her or not, hat man," She demanded haughtily. Hatter pulled a hat pin from his pocket and held it arms length. Wills narrowed her green eyes.

"Yer ferget yer in my work room, Wills," He said. "You don't be taken that tone with me, ya hear?" She held her head up as she crossed her arms.

"I'll leave them for you, mad man," She said as she evaporated. Tarrant put the hat pin away as he looked down at the drawings. Though he hated to admit it, Wills had outdone herself. She had really captured the beauty of Alice; the colors would compliment her as well as the design. Hatter could see her in each gown, say for the green, but then again, he didn't like green so much.

He hurried to finish the list. When he was through, he saw the sun was going to set soon. His hands ached and he felt sick from the poison in his system but he had no time to lose,

Looking at the drawings, he had visualized the perfect piece for each one. He knew he couldn't rush through these, wanting each one to be perfect for Alice. He worked hard and by the time he was through, he had created more hats than he had ever had in such a short period of time. When he was finished, he had set the drawings by each individual Hat. His mind was hazy and his stomach felt sick as he decided he would finally bathe before he left.

* * *

Alice had never been more nervous in her entire life.

The Queen had brought her to the seamstress after lunch, a woman who had vivid purple hair and green eyes named Wills who reminded her oddly of Chess. She had moved fluidly and cat like but quickly enough around her as though she was disappearing and reappearing faster than what she see. Before she knew what was happening she was being ushered out and back to her room. She had spent the afternoon here; she hadn't realized time had passed her by so quickly until she had a maid ask her if she would like her to draw a bath for her to get ready. She quickly bathed; Mirana had been kind enough to give her scent soaps and towels that smelled flowery. When she had emerged, her closet had been filled with over ten dresses, glove boxes, and shoe boxes. She smiled as she saw not a stocking or corset in sight for which she was grateful.

Now she sat here with the finish product hanging in her closet. She was nervous.

Alice knew she shouldn't be, she knew Mirana would never let anything happen to her let alone the Hatter. Alice wondered where he could be at. She remembered her behavior to him earlier, now she thought it was silly of her to do so. She shouldn't of run, but she just couldn't face him after she had acted too boldly. Now she was afraid to face him.

She touched the Hatter's gift to her as a smile touched her lips. She had been delighted to get such a meaningful gift. People had often given her things before in London but it never had the sincerity that Hatter's had. She was grateful to have such a wonderful friend and felt it even more and more every day.

As she stood, she saw a few more boxes in the corner. Curious, she went over and pulled off the lids.

Inside were some of the most beautiful hats she had ever seen. Each showed an artisan's hand. There were hats of every color, shape and size at her floor and she was in awe of each one she opened each one. She knew they must have been from Hatter for she didn't think any other man would be able to create such beauty.

Smiling, she went to the closet and looked through the dresses. They were very well done, considering the time frame the seamstress had had. Alice was impressed that she had been able to do it in so short a time.

She sifted through the dresses, all done in pretty pastel from blue, to pink, to a cream color and even a pale Easter yellow dress was there. She was glad not one of them required a corset and was long enough for her not to worry about stockings. She didn't feel comfortable with them and honestly didn't want to be confined in anyway while she was here. It was just too much for her at the moment.

In the corner, she saw a dress of a different stamp. It was a long ankle length dress with glittering gold hem and trimmings that was styled in the fashion of the dress she had lost with a square neckline and it would reveled her shoulder. The laces were controlled in the back and sides at it would gather tightly at her waist. But what really called her attention was the green color; it was the color of oak leaves or of cypress trees in the spring. It reminded her of the Hatter's eyes when he was happy.

Smiling to herself she pulled it out and tried it on. She tied the laces well enough though she had to call the maid in to help her with the back. As she looked at it in the mirror, Alice found the color suited her. She felt as though she was engulfed in the hatter's eyes and that he was with her now.

Pulling out a pair of white shoes she ran a brush through her hair before going over to the Hats. Honestly she didn't know where to start, there were so many that she didn't know how to choose. Would the pretty white one work or would the soft yellow be better?

A smaller hat box caught her attention as she opened it. Inside was a delicate head piece that was wrapped in green ribbon with the ends dangling over her ears. Two bows were set on either side with red roses in the center of each bow. Alice delighted in it, never having seen such a creation. She centered the band on her head behind her ears and liked how it sat. Grabbing a pair of white gloves, she went to the door.

She froze in her place, hand on the knob. She didn't know why but she could seem to make her arm open the door. Her nerves crept up on her and stole her courage as she held the door. She went back over to the bed and placed her head in her hands as familiar fear touched her heart no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She didn't know if she could face everyone, so sure they could see her for what she was, judging her in their court of propriety and moral value. She knew she would be found guilty, no matter what her defense she was defiled.

Just when she thought despair would take her, a piece of ribbon fell onto her hand and an image of the hatter's smile pushed its way into her mind.

He had really been a gentleman, true to the word. Alice smiled as she drew her knees up to her. She counted her blessings that he had been so kind. She didn't think she would survive without him near her, reminding her that he still cared about her in his own way. Alice felt for certain that she was breaking some sort of rule somewhere, using the Hatter to help herself through the pain. She thought that this was surely wrong, she didn't want to use Hatter, she might hurt him. She could barely keep from hurting herself, how could she protect him from herself?

_If you're broken, we can have someone fix you, or I can, anything that is broken can be fixed._

Alice knew she would let him try. She wanted him to help fix her, to help her ease this fear and pain that made her break down and want to cry out to the heavens. She wanted Hatter to help her.

Alice froze as she realized, she wanted Hatter.

"Oh goodness, I think I might have gone mad," Alice said as she looked at her pale walls. "Have I gone round the bend again?" She must have, she thought, for someone like her to want to be with someone as good as Hatter. She couldn't even begin to think he would actually care for her in this way. He was kind to her and was her dear friend, but she knew he could never care for her the way she cared for him now.

It was impossible.

"What am I doing," Alice thought as she righted herself. "I am Alice Kingsley, daughter of Charles and Helen Kingsley, I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast and as many as ten before tea time. I have seen the world, sailed on a ship, rode on a Bandersnatch, and even slain a Jabberwocky. Nothing is impossible." Alice felt hope slink its way into her heart like a needle and thread piercing the dark fabric of her fear. She had to have hope, it was all she had left to cling to. Alice felt her courage slowly come back to her like a wary animal.

Getting up from the bed, she reached for the door knob, after a hesitation, she yanked it open and left, lest her courage fail her

* * *

Thank you again for the reviews, please stay tuned.


	8. Chapter Eight: The broken Muchness

Author note:Okay, just as a quick note. I have been getting messages about whether or not Alice was really raped and for the hatter's lack of madness persay. I want to clarify that here before my inbox fills up ^_^. Yes, Lowell did rape her was not able to _comepletely_ penatrate for she reacted swiftly enough. I am using the term because of the fact that one defenition I found for the word was "the act of forcing sexual activity on to an unconcenting party" and he did infact force her into a sexual situation and she was infact an unconcenting party. Also back then the act of kissing could be considered sexual activity for it was scandelous to even hold your partners hand for too long. So she was infact raped but she is still virginal physically though emotionally, mentally spiritually I don't think she can be the same. I hope not to downplay this because this is a very touchy subject and any act of rape or sexual assault whether penetration be involved or not is nothing to be taken lightly so I hope to take this subject with respect and care it deserves.  
Alice, in my characterization for her, wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to herself. She has some fight that I had seen in the movie and I hope I was able to do a good job bring it out. As for the hatter's lack of madness, I won't say much here but he hasn't been doing his hatter job much and thus hasn't been exposed to the poisonous mercury that causes his illness. So he isn't as mad as he would be when he is working on his hats. But I intend to change that soon.

I hope I haven't put anyone one off their tea with this, I just wanted to answer these questions and clarify things. I thank you all for your paients and your questions and I am glad for all the support you all have given me. Again reviews, flamers, rants, and questions welcome. Just let me know and I will try and answer them as soon as I can.

Thank you again and here we go:

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Chapter eight: the broken muchness

The Ball was a splendid affair. As Alice walked into the hall, she felt as if she had walked into a fairytale court like in the picture books she had when she was little. The entire hall was done in whites, blues, pinks, yells, reds, and all sorts that Alice felt as if she had walked into a bazaar back in Arabia.

"Alice," Mirana came and greeted her, Alice was floored by how beautiful she was. Dressed in a glittering silver gown her hair was pulled back by silver ribbons and her mouth was a bold dark red the color of dark wine. Alice felt dressed very simply next to her and she suddenly felt the urge to curtsy.

"Your majesty, thank you for inviting me," She said as she did so. Mirana blinked before she smiled, talking her hands.

"Now, I shall not allow you to do that," She said. "Come, your place near the head of the table with me." Alice was astounded by the oddity of the court. Everyone was dressed as if it were a costume ball, men wearing lobster suits and women wearing feathers danced, whirling gracefully about the room as if there were no ceiling or floor.

Alice saw a man with fair hair and skin and the bluest eyes she had ever seen; he wore white shoulder plates and a white robe with an even whiter horse on the front along with breeches and white boots. Mirana greeted the man with a smile as he rose from his seat and bowed to her.

"You're majesty, thank you for inviting me and the rest of the guard here," He said. "We are deeply honored."

"Bevelle, you and your white knights are always welcome, being a crucial part of this court you all are welcome," Mirana said. She turned as she gentle guided Alice over who shied back slightly.

"Alice, I would like you to meet Sir Bevelle, he is the captain of the white knights and leader of my guard," She said. "Bevelle, this is my champion, Alice." Bevelle took Alice's hand and kissed it gentle. Alice drew her hand back quickly as she fought to keep herself in place and remain polite.

"A pleasure to meet you, Alice of legend," He said with a bow. Alice curtsied automatically but felt frightened. She didn't like the way this man looked at her, the glitter in his eyes made her think of a wolf she had seen once as a child.

"Alice," She said, "I am just Alice." He smiled. Alice spotted Chessur and the March hare seat down the ways. "Excuse me, your majesty, sir Bevelle." She turned and hurried away towards them, relieved to be away from the tension but her relief was short lived for when she didn't see the hatter, she fought a wave of despair.

"Enjoying the party, luv," Chessur asked. Alice forced her smile was she took a seat next to him.

"Yes, it's wonderful," She said. Chessur eyed her as he swished his tail back and forth.

"You look like you were looking for someone," Chessur said. "Tell me, would he happen to be a mad man with a beautiful hat?"

"Do you know where Hatter is?" Alice asked. Chessur evaporated but not before she heard him speak.

"I'll go find him, but that will be the end of it," He said. Alice sighed as she picked up a berry tart and began to nibble upon it.

"Greetings Alice," Alice turned to see Bayard trotting up. He wore a fancy red collar and seemed to smile a doggy smile. Alice felt for the first time, a smile tug at her lips.

"Greetings Bayard," She said. Bayard pulled himself up on to a chair and Alice saw the collar had a shiny metal on it. "What is that?"

"A metal of honor for my services to the White queen," He said. "I was told to wear it today. My wife holds such a place as well."

"Well then happy belated congratulations, Bayard," Alice said. A young boy came over and took her order, Alice ordered a cup of tea and then a monkey came over bearing her not only her cup, but a teapot and saucer. Alice laughed as the spoon was pulled from the tea cup and set out in front of her. She thanked them both as she poured herself a cup of tea. Looking into the cup, her thoughts drifted.

"You're thinking of Tarrant, aren't you," Bayard said. Alice looked up at him astonished.

"How did you know? Oh dear are my thoughts writing themselves on my face," Alice asked. Bayard smiled as he licked his paws.

"You looked like that once before and that was when you were speaking to Tarrant. I know you well enough that I known when you are thinking of him. Besides, it is the same look Tarrant gets when ever he is thinking of you." Alice felt her cheeks color as she set her cup down.

"I am just wondering where he could be, I miss him terribly and I feel so odd without him around," She sighed. Bayard nuzzled her hand as she scratched his head before he looked up suddenly.

"There he is now," Bayard said. Alice looked up to see someone walking in.

Dressed in a dark blue suit with a lighter blue vest underneath, the hatter was straightening a pale blue almost white glove as stepped in from the hall. He wore a brilliant pink ascot around his neck. Alice almost laughed when she saw he wore his yellow shoes and his favorite hat was on top of his head. Next to him, Chessur floated as he glanced at her and winked. Alice felt her cheeks color even more as she looked down into her cup until she felt a gentle nudge at her leg. She looked to see Bayard was pulling at her dress lightly urging her to go.

Getting up, Alice made her way through the thong, as she neared, she saw his eyes were dull; an ugly yellow color and the orange stains on his skin were more prominent. She saw Chess smile as he evaporated again. As Alice got even closer, his head darted up to meet her eyes directly.

It was then she was able to see that his hair had been washed and brushed until it was straight and smooth dark orange that came down to his shoulder until it curled towards his face loose and long. His eyes lit up to her favorite color green she had longed to see. His gap tooth smile made her smile the first true smile she had all evening.

She stood in front of him and decided to speak first.

"Hello Hatter."

* * *

Tarrant thought he had been spellbound by her beauty before this night.

He had been wrong.

Alice stood before him in the green dress he had criticized earlier on and he felt his tongue tie itself in knots over and over for the remarks. They had been unjust. Her golden hair shined brightly as it fell loose in a pale waterfall that waved out behind her. The dress hugged her body causing a strange dryness in his throat and made him wish he had drunk some tea before he had come. Not that he needed it, he felt stifled suddenly. His heart threatened to come through his chest as he saw she was wearing one of his more experimental creations. A head peace that rested on the front end of the crown and just behind the ears, Alice had figured out how to wear just as he knew she would. His Alice was very smart.

And right now, she was very, very, very beautiful.

She came over to him and smiled an Alice smile that caused his cheeks to color even more. She took his hands and just smiled before she spoke.

"Hello Hatter." Tarrant cleared his throat in an attempt to get his mouth to work for him again. He wasn't going to allow his voice to abandon him too.

"Hello Alice," He said. "Sorry I was late, time didn't seem to want to help me today either and I was horrible backed up with hat orders and when I realized I was late, I rushed to hurry and come. Which I am glad I came because I get to see you looking beautiful and in the proper size and it's a good size and in a good-."

"Hatter," Alice said with a laugh. He felt his words catch in his throat as she touched his face. He could barely breathe as he felt her fingers against the very cheek she had kissed. His memories decided to play back to him and he felt his cheeks burn as his heart pick up its pace yet again.

She brushed her fingers through his hair. Tarrant was glad he took the time to brush it down straight and fight with it to keep it so. It felt nice to have her touching it. He briefly wondered what it would feel like for her to touch his skin again but quickly pushed the thought away, lest his mind run away with him yet again.

"You're hair," She said. He spotted a sad smile on her face and suddenly he was scared.

"If you don't like it I can go and fix it now," He said quickly. Alice looked shocked before she laughed, takings his hands and gently leading him down the stairs to the dance floor filled with people and animals.

"It looks nice on you, Hatter," She said. "I like it." Tarrant made a mental note to start keeping his hair strait all the time, all for the better anyway, he liked the fact that he looked years younger now. As she guided them to a table, they were intercepted by the white queen and a hatless man.

"Tarrant, good of you to come," The White queen smiled. "I must thank you again for beautifying my court once again with your beautiful creations. I am guessing even Alice is wearing one of your newest?"

"Aye," Tarrant said. "And I have to say it couldn't have graced a more beautiful head." Alice looked away and Tarrant bit his tongue hard. Did he do something wrong? He didn't mean to hurt his Alice.

"So this be the Hatter everyone is talking about," Tarrant looked at the Hatless man as he came to stand by Alice and the white queen. He looked at Alice and she seemed nervous but she seemed to force a smile before looking at him. Tarrant felt his eyes darken as the man held out his hand to him. "My name is Sir Bevelle; I am captain of the white knights and leader of the royal guard. I am under the impression that you were in her majesty service as the royal hatter and are one of the last survivors from the Hightopp clan correct?"

"Aye," Tarrant said not liking where this conversation was going; the past was a very touchy subject for him. The Band picked up a new song as the entire hall exploded into applause. The Frabjous waltz was on of the most honorary dances in all of Underland. Tarrant saw the man turn to Alice as he bowed.

"If I may be so bold, Miss Alice, to ask for a dance," He asked. Alice looked at him, her eyes pleading with him before he cleared his throat.

"She already promised the first dance to me," He lied, hoping his eyes didn't show the truth. Alice looked at him with wide eyes as he took her hand and led her to the floor. Grasping her hand he pulled her towards the back of the floor.

* * *

Alice felt her relief flood through her as the Hatter came to her rescue. She didn't want to dance with Bevelle and he saved her from doing so.

Stopping at the back of the dance floor, Hatter turned towards her as he looked into her eyes. He was uncertain as to what to do but she clasped her hands together as she spoke.

"So how do we dance," She asked. Hatter smiled as he held his hand out to her and she placed hers in his. He gently pulled her up, placing her hand on his shoulder and one hand at her waist before he whirled her away. Alice felt as if she _was_ flying. Hatter was so light on his feet she hardly noticed they were moving say for the room spinning around them.

She then decided to be bold. She decided since she was defiled, rules didn't matter much to her anymore. Not in London and especially not here in Underland. All her lonely and despairing feelings came to the forefront as she stepped forward, wanting comfort, wanting someone to anchor her, needing support. She moved forward into his arms and held him tightly. All the while Hatter didn't miss a beat, he held her up easily, supporting her weight as he whirled her until they were out in the garden.

Once there, Alice still clung to him, her heart aching from the loneliness of the day. She knew this was wrong and she shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted someone to save her. She wanted someone to save her from these dark thoughts and evil feelings threatening to break her to her very soul.

Hatter held her gently as seemed almost scared to hold her too roughly. They stood there for a long time, Alice didn't mind though; she wanted to just hold him. Hatter was her safe haven, her protector. He would save from anyone that tried to harm her. He had been there for her and rescued her. She smiled weakly as she tightened her grip.

He deserved so much better than her, he deserved someone that was whole. He deserved someone who could smile to match him and make him laugh. Someone who could be proper and courteous, someone that didn't use him to heal herself

Still . . . .

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk," He asked her. Alice felt smile tug at her lips as she pulled back from him. His eyes were bright green and seemed to glow but his face was set into a gentle expression.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Alice said as she held his hands. Hatter offered her his arm. She took it as he led her to a glorious fountain in the middle. By it, flowers were singing, practicing their notes and grumbled by their intrusion. They ignored them as Hatter guided her to sit down at the fountain's edge. He removed his hat and began to worry the brim slightly. "What's wrong, Hatter?" He looked up at her, his face etched with a worried expression.

"I have been considering things that begin with the letter L," He said softly. Alice felt her curiosity peek.

"And what have you come up with," She asked. He looked at her as he fumbled with his hat.

"Lots of things, lions, lumbers, ligers, lingering, lisps, lips," Hatter stopped as he shook his head before he looked up at her, his eyes smoldering green, as he opened his mouth.

"Lov-."

"There you are!"

Alice and Hatter both jumped as Mallymkun came out, wearing a royal guard uniform. She crossed her arms as she glared at them both. "The queen's been looking for you, the feast is about to begin and she wants to make a toast. So quit yer staring and come on inside." Before Alice could reply, the Tweedles came out, both wearing suit.

"Alice!"

"Where ya been?"

"Come on, the queen be calling for ya." Before Alice could object, the boys grabbed her arms and led her away. A few moments later, Hatter was being pushed in by Beire, Bayard's wife.

Alice saw the tables had been set up around the dance floor; Mirana occupied the seat in the center while the seats to her right were empty and Bevelle sat on her left. Alice was led over to her. Mirana smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Alice, I am so glad they found you. Come, sit and let's enjoy the feast." Alice smiled weakly as she took her seat. A moment later Hatter was seated next to her. Alice couldn't help but notice his eyes were dark blue and smoldering. She wondered franticly what had happened to cause such a drastic change but was interrupted by the white queen tapping her glass.

"My people, we are gather here today to celebrate many things today, the peace we have, the restoration of our fair kingdom to our rightful glory, and of course, the return of our champion, Alice, and also the return of our courts Royal Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp. We have so much to be thankful for, so on this day, the anniversary of Frabjous day, we give thanks. To peace," Mirana raised her glass as did every one in the room. "May it last." Alice was caught off guard as she heard her speech. Today was the anniversary of the Frabjous day? She wondered wildly how long she really had been gone but put the thought to rest. She was here now and that was all that mattered.

She glanced at Hatter whose eyes had gone darker still as he moved mechanically as he drained his glass. His mouth was set in a grim line as he seemed to gaze unseeingly out. As she was about to ask him what was wrong, Mirana claimed her attention.

"Alice dear, what do you think of the party," Mirana asked.

"It's wonderful," Alice lied. "I just wish I knew today was Frabjous day."

"Its quite alright, tomorrow I am having some diplomats and ambassadors from our neighboring kingdoms come and though today is open to any one who wished to come, tomorrow is by invitation only and of course you have one." Mirana said.

"Ambassadors," Alice asked.

"People sent to represent their nation or kingdom," Mirana answered. "Honestly, I am not very good with dealing or negotiating as my sister was. She had studied to rule and I hadn't for I had always thought the court would go to her." Mirana seemed far away before she smiled. "I am sorry, that was a little too much, come let us enjoy out meal." Alice knew the subject was sealed and her heart went out to Mirana. She seemed not much older than her and she felt a strange protectiveness towards the fair queen. She hadn't asked to rule Underland but she had to because it was expected of her.

Alice felt a sour taste in the back of her throat. Even in Underland people still did what was expected of them, she supposed that was the way things worked. People just didn't throw everything away just to chase a silly fancy. Even Hatter, who had seemed to give up his post as royal hatter before, had returned and did what he was told. Alice felt a prang in her throat as her mind was brought full circle, she glanced at Hatter. He was engaged in a conversation with a strange woman with blue eyes. He didn't seem to be any happier. She didn't want to interrupt them so she tended to her food, wishing she could just disappear.

For the rest of the meal, Alice was silent, she didn't say much any more and soon, the floor was open again. Mirana sat at the table, a few women had joined her and they spoke of dresses, flowers, men, and sounded an awful lot like the Chattaway twins from when she was younger. The conversation differed very much from what she had heard in society where they spoke in proper voices and orderly tones. The tones were orderly here, but still had a childish tone. She then realized the difference, things were happier, closer. She supposed the court had been together for a long time and were bonded through war, pain, and time. Now she was here, an outsider trying to join them and their untainted ways.

Another circle drawn, Alice bit her tongue to keep her breath from catching, she was tainted and they weren't. She didn't think anyone here had ever been through what she did, betrayed by someone she knew and hurt in the most impossible way. The sadness she had thought she had overcame in her room pounced on her reminding her of another serious fact.

She was alone, here in her sadness, she was all alone.

_You have Hatter_, a thought whispered through her mind. It was true she did have Hatter, but she didn't think even he would be able to cure her pain. He couldn't fathom the pain she felt, she didn't think he could. He didn't know what had happened so he couldn't possible know. Again, she was alone.

"Alice, care to join me for a stroll," Hatter asked her. Alice saw he had been looking right at her and she had been off in her own world. Cheeks flaming, she nodded as she stood. She saw her plate was a mess but it was fine, she had lost her appetite.

As they walked through the courtyard, Alice felt her heart squeezed in her chest. Her breath refused to allow her to breathe and she was suffocating. Her eyes hurt and her body ached but she couldn't understand why.

"Alice, is something the matter," Hatter asked.

"Nothing why," He asked.

"You're looking as though a gnarl snuck into your tea," He said. Alice smiled grimly as she looked down at her hands.

"I just have been contemplating things that begin with the letter P," She said. "And the letter S." Hatter looked puzzled as seemed to contemplate it as well.

"And what have you come up with, lass," He asked.

"Pain, pant, penned, peril, precious, person," She said. "And for S, sadness, sorrow, solace, somber, solemn, serious, and stained." Hatter seemed to grow somber as he sat her down on a garden bench.

"Why are you thinking such dark thoughts," He asked his brogue thick. Alice stood as she began to pace.

"It doesn't matter, I can't tell you," She said sadly, if not a little shortly. Her emotions riling up inside her as she felt stifled once again, everything building inside her.

"Alice, what is wrong?" Hatter asked her, "How can I make everything better?"

Alice exploded.

"Better? Make everything better; I am tired of hearing its going to be alright! I can't be fixed, Hatter! I am broken beyond repair and nothing can ever fix me again! I have no where to go. I can't go back home lest I have to see that git again and I don't know if I can stay because I don't have any idea what actually goes on here. I have no place anywhere. I am alone." Alice fell to her knees as her tears came out again. She covered her face as she cried hard.

"Alice, Alice please, I know what your going through, let me help," she heard Hatter speak as she lashed out again.

"How can you know? How can you know this pain? I trusted the man to have at least a shred of decency and he defiled me! He hurt me and broke me beyond what I can take and I know he can never be brought to justice because no one will believe me! Every one was too concerned with how it would look that he was left uncheck and then he hurt me and now no one will ever know any better because no one will believe me." Alice held her arms to herself. "And what makes it worst is the fact that I don't even know if he managed to fully take my chastity or not and I don't think I ever will." She lowered her had as she wanted to disappear right there on the ground.

"Alice," She didn't move. "Alice." She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened.

She felt a hand on her chin that forced her face up.

Hatter's eyes were bright orange and it scared her even more.

"Don't be putting words into my mouth that I don't know," He said his voice rough. "I know better than anyone how it feels to be hurt in a way that time will neva heal. I watched me entire clan and home be burn to a cinder by the Jabberwocky and those of us that survived were scattered. My people suffered tremenously under the red queen's reign and I went through fire and darkness to get where I be today, and I paid with me mind, body, and blood so don't be saying I don't know yer pain." Alice felt her heart lodge in her throat as shame covered her. He touched her cheek as he gently stroked it with the back of his thumb.

"I believe ya Alice and I promise you that the bloody bastard will never touch you or slurk bout you again." Alice looked down as he let her chin go as he rested on one knee.

"I was afraid you might have lost your muchness again," Hatter said. "But it seems it isn't lost this time, only broken, and I know it can be fixed."

"No it can't, Hatter" Alice whispered. "Please don't." Hatter touched her shoulders as she tried to pull away but he held her up to him in a way that stilled her heart.

"Yes it can, I can help fix your broken muchness if you let me," He said. Alice pushed him away as she turned. "Alice-."

"I don't want to hurt you hatter! I am afraid of myself, I don't like it in my mind, its terribly crowded and its dark and it scares me. My thoughts are covered by shadows and I can't seem to keep it from going to things I don't want to think about." She looked at her gloved hands as she felt her fear grip her. "Have I gone mad? Has Lowell driven me mad?"

"You once told me once that all the best people are." She turned to see him looking at her, the same forlorn expression on his face. He looked the same as he did on that day she left once.

He took her hands in hers as he pulled her close. "I am not the easiest person to be around, many people do not like me and others just tolerate me. I am also not the kindest, but Alice, you're different. You weren't afraid of me and never seemed to worry about whether or not I was mad or not. You're able to fix my mind with just a word, or a touch which is a feat in itself.

"I want to help you with your madness and your broken muchness, if you will let me," He said. Alice looked at him as she was afraid to let him go on. She turned away but he held her shoulders from behind as she heard him whispered.

"I have been considered a word that begins with the letter L," He said. Alice sighed as she felt her heart sink.

"What might that be?" She felt his grip increase before he let go as he fell silent. She was about to keep walking when she heard one word.

"Love." Alice stopped dead as she whirrled to look at him, his face was unreadable.

"Why would you be considering Love, Hatter?" She asked. He stepped forward as his arms remained at his sides.

"I am in love," He said softly. "Because I am in love with you Alice and it is the most wonderful thing in the world to me because you are the most wonderful to me."

* * *

Thanks again. Stay tuned! Flames, reviews, and questions welcome!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Plan

Thanks again for the reviews, sorry for the wait. Life seems more unpredictable now than ever and I am making time to write though. Thanks again for the support and all your helpness. Again flames, reviews, questions and nonsence welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter nine: The plan

Nothing went as plan.

As Lowell looked down at his books, he felt his anger burn in his chest.

The little wench had escaped him.

Getting up he stood before the large hearth in his study. A bottle of expensive cognac sat near empty on his desk as he held a glass of it in his hand.

He hadn't expected her to fight him. She always seemed so demure and easy going in front of other people. He knew she was saucy with her tongue and quick witted in mind, but he never expected her to fight him.

"You botched the job, didn't you?"

Lowell turned to see two of his associates standing by his desk, how they had gotten there he didn't know, he never knew when they would show up.

Stevenson, a lawyer who once represented the Kingsley Company, was standing with the man he only knew as Stayne. Though he knew he could deal with Stevenson, he wasn't so sure about this man. This one-eyed man seemed to be able to put the fear of the devil into ones soul just by looking at him. He had started going to church more often with Margret, he flinched at the name. The dotting woman never was able to satisfy him, she had no fire in her and made a bore of a lay, but he knew her sister would have been a very nice piece.

"She fought me, I didn't expect her to," Lowell said in his defense as his lower region throbbed in remembrance of the pain.

The plan was simple, he was to rape Alice in the forest and then Blackmail her into giving up her post in the company. Stevenson was then use the law in order to put her behind bars until the court could appoint an appropriate male guardianship over her. That was where Stayne came in. The man seemed to have been born with a golden hand for he paid for everything in gold coins. He was to be appointed Guardianship to her, what happened after that, Lowell didn't know, but he was to be rewarded with a third of the profits from the company. With that, he knew he would be set for life.

But Alice refused to cooperate with them, she had fought him like a wildcat and then ran off to god knows where. The police had been notified and Lowell had slipped away into one of the upper rooms with a feigned illness.

No one had suspected and his wife had been ever the naive supplicant had aided him into a change of clothes and secured a place for them at the Wilcott estate without ever knowing what he had done to her sister. Lowell bribed one of the maids to take his clothes and burn them, just to be safe, and had procured new ones.

"One would think a man of your size could handle one little girl," Stayne said, his voice had a strange oilness to it but it wasn't the kind that Lowell was used to hearing. It was more offensive than servitale and it made him flinch.

"I got my hand up and in her but then the girl sent her legs into me, and bit me mouth. Damn near incapacitated me," He whined. "Though, I think in my defense, I did manage to almost get it in her."

"It doesn't surprise me that a man like you couldn't handle Alice," Stayne said as he looked at his hand which was covered in a black glove. Everything he wore, from his riding boots to his coat was black say for the blood red eye patch on his eye. "You are far less worthy to deal with the likes of her so I should have expected this."

"And you know her," Lowell flared. Stayne smiled and it made his skin go cold.

"More intimately than you, my dear friend," Stayne said with a smile. "But enough, though she escaped, I have another plan. She has appeared to have gone back to my homeland and I plan on returning there tonight."

"What makes you so sure she is there?" Lowell asked, more curious as to how this man knew Alice. The girl was one of London's most protected females and it had been devil enough trying to get to her, the party had been his only shot. When she didn't have Lord Ascot backing her, she had that dragon of a mother near her or her sister or any one of her other business associates. She was always around someone and most would die to protect her.

It disgusted Lowell in a way, she disgusted him. She was always so kind, so sweet, and so _innocent_ it sickened him. And whenever she used to turn those dark eyes on him, she made him feel somehow, less of a man. But when Stayne and Stevenson came to him with their proposal, he felt a sense of justice; the bitch would finally get what she deserved, acting so high and mighty with him. He had hoped to show her he was more of a man than she could ever handle, but things hadn't gone according to plan. She had escaped, and he would have his vengeance.

"My informants tell me she has returned and is residing among the royalty of my homeland. But rest assured, I will be able to take things from there." Stayne said.

"What about out deal," Lowell protested but Stayne held up a hand.

"Rest assured, you both will be rewarded for you efforts. And you both will have your vengeances, but remember, Alice is mine in the end. Do what you want with the rest." Lowell smiled at the thought. He would have his vengeance on Alice, one way or another; she would pay for wounding him.

* * *

Stayne left the mansion and walked down the streets of this dark city.

When he was banished with Iracebeth, he had severed all ties. He had managed to break the chains and leave the irritating shrew back in the outlands. Though he was required by law to return to her, he was able to by-bass it by just returning to Underland outlands.

When he had found the doorway that led to this world, he remembered hearing that the Alice had been from here and he had immediately left to pursue her.

He had first seen her a day or so before she left on a ship. Stayne felt his body throb painfully as he remembered her beauty. But he dared not approach her when he saw the White queen's advisor, Absolem hovering not to far from her. He knew then the only way she would be his is for him to plan.

And planning was what Stayne did best.

His ultimate goal was the throne of Underland. For that, he needed three things. Power, an army, and a queen

Power, he had. He was the knave of hearts (now the knight of spades) second only to the queen. When she fell, she had lost her power but Stayne didn't. He retained power over his darker allies through fear and strength alone. That alone, let him gain allies and his second need. His army was great, greater than what he had dreamed of, made up of mostly bandits, brigands, outlaws and those who hated the White Queen and her pathetic court of simpletons and fops. They had banded together in order to bring back the blood washed days before the thrones red and white, when darkness ruled the land and chaos was the order of the day. Stayne organized them, fueling their hatred and their desire for power daily.

He kept them separated, travelling between them, as he didn't want to tip off the white queen or any of her allies through out Underland. His only chance at winning was to play strategically and keep the element of surprise on his side. So he kept things quiet, cutting down any disturbances that might bring any unwanted attention.

Now, he was after his third need, a queen. He knew who exactly who he wanted, the only woman to ever reject him and who was responsible for his fall in the first place, Alice of the white court, the champion Alice, slayer of Jabberwockies' and the hope of Underland. He wanted Alice. Though little did the girl know, she was worth more than the White Queen to Underland. She was the one who slain the Jabberwocky on the queens behalf, who stormed the Red castle disguised as Um, the one who tamed the Bandersnatch and had brought peace to Underland. She was even able to tame the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp.

Stayne scowled as he spat the name like a foul oath. Once the Royal hatter to the White court, Tarrant Hightopp's name was renowned through out Underland. Though he did not look the part, he was a fierce fighter and had left his post at court to join with the knights in their fight against Stayne's forces. When he fought, many men reported the man was indeed, 'madder than a hatter' for only a mad man could take down so many knights without a scratch. Stayne himself had crossed blades with him but none of the fights were conclusive.

Then the oraculm had foretold the coming of a savior. Both sides had ceased fighting for the Red court decided to turn its forces to find and kill the savior, and the white court desperately searched for them to help save them. Tarrant was placed in charge of the search, since the ordained place was at his tea table.

No one had expected Alice. The little girl with golden hair and an insatiable curiosity looked about as harmful as a flower and but she had seemed to turn the entire world upside down and left Underland shaken and in a disarray.

When she left, the oraculm changed and suddenly, it disappeared. Both courts were crippled by this girl's sudden appearances and disappearance (She had single handily toppled both houses of cards) and so neither made a move against each other. Though Stayne had frequently encouraged the Red queen to take down her sister while her forces were low, Iracebeth refused, saying he was a fool for wanting to go with so few forces.

So things fell into an unstable peace. Since the queen refused the give heed, he decided to poison her. Not with any plant or potion, he did so with words. He whispered words into her ear and let her derive her own meaning to his words. The woman-child was so in want for love, she clung to the notion that he loved her and was courting her. Stayne encouraged her only so she would become a supplicant to him. He desired power and he knew he would need to carefully plan in order to gain it.

So when he had found the oraculm years later, he was stunned when he saw the Jabberwocky being slain by an unknown girl he could only guess was the Alice.

When he sent the blood hound to find Alice, he had been surprised to find none other than his arch nemesis, at his tea table, looking worst than he ever had in years. The man he had fought against didn't seem to be anywhere in this mismatched man and it gave Stayne great pleasure to see that the years had been unkind to Hightopp. The man was insane and finally had given in to the poison his original trade instilled in him. But Stayne had always been a sore loser, threw his tea cup down and left, irritated and angrier than he ever had been for he had been looking forward to gutting the man.

Then, when the red knights had brought him in for abiding the Alice, he felt his glee return. But even after hours of questioning, he refused to budge, only giving him his irritating green stare.

Stayne clenched his fist at the memory. But it was intruded upon by a vision of Alice, or Um as she had called herself then. Unsuspectingly, he had been attracted to the docile beauty that outshone the red queen in many ways. She had been full of figure and her unusual size only fueled his need to possess her.

But when she rejected him, he desired her more. She had shone that even one as docile as her had fire and his desire was increased.

But the jealous queen threw a wrench in his plans and he lost her only to find out she was in cahoots with his enemy and that she was the small girl who had outwitted them all those years ago. Alice, she wore the name well.

Stayne smiled. Now, the game had changed, she escaped him time and time again, but this time, he was calling the shots and soon he would be able to bring her world crashing all around her. Then, he would make her his own and only then would she know her place.

As he arrived in the rented rooms he had, he locked the door behind him and donned his black shirt, cloak and eye-patch. When he was changed, he went to the back of the room and pulled the sheet off the mirror.

The Looking glass had connected to his home in the outlands where he resided as the ruler of the exiles camps. He was able to pass between the worlds undetected.

Smiling, he stepped through, arriving unscathed in his chambers in his castle.

Waiting for him, was a small page with a message.

"What news," Stayne barked.

"We have reports that Alice is indeed in the White Queens court and is currently under the protection of the Mad Hatter," the boy said. Stayne seethed at the mentioning of that accursed man. "And we also have news of a band of ambassadors and political figures heading for Mamoreal as we speak for the ball tomorrow eve at Mamoreal. There are rumors circulating that the Alice will be in attendance."

"So Mirana is using the Alice's influence among the people to help her court make allies," Stayne said. Politics and war were very easy for him to figure out, being born and bred in both worlds he knew how things worked. Alice was a legend, a symbol of peace she brought Underland, her being among the White court as apart of it put on a show of strength and loyalty in which the other kingdoms would want to have. How very clever.

"Yes, but it seems Alice's arrival was not an easy one for it seemed she was injured when the Hatter found her. He was seen by our scouts carrying her all the way to the White court where our spies have told us that he made quite a spectacle." Stayne said nothing but made a mental note to throttle the pig Lowell when this was over with.

"Tell everyone to keep an eye on Alice, we need to make sure whether or not she plans to stay here in Underland or if she plans to return to the aboveworld, in the mean time, have we the weapons we needed?"

"Yes, we were able to procure them just as you wished sire," The page said. Stayne nodded.

"Good, start the dispatch and put everyone on stand by, be ready to move soon." The page nodded as Stayne walked over to his window. Soon, Alice would fall and become his. And when she did, he would gut Hightopp in front of her for even daring to touch what should have been his.

The very thought of it made him smile.

* * *

As the plot thickens, the pot will boil, stay tuned. All welcome!


	10. Chapter Ten: Happiness

And Stayne get's nasty. Yes, he will play an intricle role in future chapters. But in the meantime, lets see what happens next!

Disclaimer: I own nothing say for the plot.

* * *

Chapter ten: Happiness

Alice felt the world go still as her breathing even became labored.

The Hatter was in love?

With her?

"Madness," Alice said as he stood before her. His eyes strangely focused as she shook her head. "How can you love me, Hatter? I don't understand?"

"How can I not," He said quietly. Alice felt her heart flutter as he stepped forward. He took her hands and turned them palm side up, his eyes became a soft green as he looked at her with a tender expression.

"Ever since I could remember, no one has ever treated me as you do. Even among my own clan, me appearance was fearful though I looked better in those days, I still scared people. Then when the madness sank into my mind, people became afraid of me and during the war I earned my name as the Mad Hatter. After my clan was attacked and my home destroyed, I lost everything and the only people who understood what was wrong with me." Hatter made a face as Alice saw the strange way only one of his pupils dilated correctly while the other was shaky. She knew it was hard for him to speak of his past. "I lost everything and I surrounded myself in the chaos where I felt safer.

"Then you came, a wee little girl and you weren't afraid of me. You were delighted in my madness and touched me without fear. Then again, when you came back and thought me a dream, you showed no fear of me, calming me down bring me back out of my mind. You tried to save me from the red queen court and were always happy to listen to me, even if I was wandering. Then you showed so much," Hatter struggled with his words. "More muchness than I hadn't seen in a long time. You had strength enough to overcome your fears and face the Jabberwocky that caused so many of us to run and cower for years. You gave us peace again and you did it without losing to the darkness.

"I love you, Alice and I want to help you fix your muchness again," Hatter's eyes seemed to smolder green with the sincerity of his words. Alice gripped his hands to steady herself as she looked down.

"I don't deserve you Hatter," She said. "I can't even help myself at the moment; I don't think I can love you the way you do me, I am not what you think I am." Hatter smiled as he pulled her hands close to his heart and gazed down at her.

"You are exactly who I think you are, and if you can't help yourself, then I can help you," he said with a smile. "I want to help you Alice because I have never felt like this for anyone else but you and I know I never will. You will always be. . .my Alice." He said. Alice felt tears in her eyes as her heart longed for her to throw her arms around him. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted to tell him everything would be alright and that she would let him fix her. In truth she wanted him to have her just as she was, if he could do that . . .

"Hatter I-."

"Before you answer," Hatter said as he let go of her hands and pulled off his hat, gripping the brim. "Please consider me, I just want to love you Alice because loving you helps me chase away my darkness and quiets the voices in my head. It helps me ease my mind and makes me feel as though I could fly. But one word from you, and I will never speak again on the subject, I care too much for you to put that kind of pain to you, but know that I will never change my feelings for you, not for all of Underland." Alice felt her mouth go dry as her heart lodged in her throat. His sweet words undid her rejection, making her heart throb and her knees weak.

Forgetting her arguments, she took his hat from his hands. He stood still as she placed it on his head and then touched his face.

"That's better," She said with true smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. "You look yourself again." He smiled a gap tooth smile she loved so much as his eyes shined the brilliant color of cypress leaves. Her heart throbbed as she felt a joy she thought she would never feel again engulf her in warmth.

"Yes, and you are your proper size," He said laughing. Alice began to laugh as she threw caution to the wind. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Hatter stilled for a moment before he held her tightly, on arm snaking its way around her waist and the other wrapping around her, cradling her head with his hand. Alice knew that she shouldn't do this, there was just so many reasons but mostly was because she was afraid to hurt this man whom she did love so much. She realized from the bottom of her heart she loved this crazed man and wouldn't have it any other way. But she firmly believed he deserved someone much better than the likes of her.

But she would try, god as her witness she would try and be good enough for him. She would let him help her and use him to help heal this pain and darkness that had planted inside her during that night and wash it away. She only prayed with all her heart that she did not hurt him.

Clutching him tighter, she heard him whisper against her hair.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk," He asked. Alice smiled into his shoulder as she let the feelings in her heart flood her finally. She pulled back to press her forehead against his under his hat. He closed his eyes partially as if he were about to doze.

"I have no idea," She whispered smiling. "But Hatter?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

If he died right then and there, he would have hunted down death and tortured at the man.

Tarrant felt better than he had in years. As he led Alice back to the ballroom, he felt as if he was walking on air. Everything seemed brighter, the room seemed happier, even the food tasted better. It seemed nothing could dampen his spirits.

He and Alice danced again, he danced with gusto. Whirling them around almost dangerously as he felt as if he could fly, Alice laughed as she held on tightly to him before asking him to slow down. When they finally felt the dance floor, they were laughing like lunatics. Alice was partnered then by Thackery and then the Chessur, even the tweedles tried to dance with her but ended up arguing with who would lead and who would follow. Tarrant had used the chance to steal her away and whirl her back.

By the end of the ball, the entire room knew of their euphoria. Tarrant made no secret of his love anymore. And why should he, Alice was his and he was damn well proud of the fact that she loved him back.

As he walked her back to her room, things settled down. She held his arm as she seemed to have a slight bounce to her step, or was that him? In this mood he couldn't tell if he was walking on the ceiling or the floor.

When they arrived, Alice let him in. He waited properly outside as she changed for bed and he joined her. Dressed in a simple white gown and slippers, Alice looked beautiful. As they sat for tea together, he noticed she was nodding off. Gently, he picked her up and tucked her into bed before lying on top of the sheet but she climbed out from underneath it. He was about to protest when she curled up in his arms, laying her head on his chest as she had before. He draped his jacket over her to keep her warm before laying awake. His mind was too awake for sleep so he stared at the ceiling. His body craved movement as he wanted to futterwacken until his legs fell off. He wanted to climb to the highest turret of the castle and shout his love to all of Underland. But he knew he couldn't.

Alice was still healing; he knew it would be a while before she could love him fully. She made no bones about it and despite that fact, he still wanted her. He was willing to wait eternity for her and knew he could. For once he was glad time was not talk to him because he gave him the time he need to wait for her and wait he would. He would wait so he could see that bonny smile upon her face and hear her laughter. She would be worth every minute of it.

He silently cursed the man Lowell again and again; he hated him more now than ever. He had hurt Alice so deeply and shaken her world she felt it as if she was tainted. Tarrant knew what it was like to be tainted and knew she was a far cry from it. She felt as if she was going to hurt him if she used him to heal herself. But the fact she couldn't see, however, was that he felt the same way.

Today, he had barely been able to fight down the blackout that usually happened when he had done too much work. It had taken most of his strength and he ended up lying in the bathwater, completely exhausted and ill. If Chess hadn't shown up and purified the poison he didn't know what he would have done. Fear slithered its way into his heart as he feared one day, he wouldn't be able to control it and he may hurt Alice. He wished he had the power to remove this stinking poison from his body but not even the Chessur or the Queen could fully remove it. Too many years of being a hatter and the poison soon was apart of you. It became a daily battle just to stay in one world without slipping into another and to tell your voice from the hundreds of others that show up whenever he was about to sink down into a fit of madness.

He clutched her closer to him as he calmed his thoughts. If he had ever hurt Alice, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was sure he would take his own life, so help him he would.

Shuddering, he felt Alice stir, he looked down to see her clutching his shirt. His heart jumped into his throat as he felt his eyes softening as he gazed upon her. She really was too good to be with him. Tarrant had contemplated the fact and brushed it away quickly, if Alice thought he was good enough, he would be so. That was all that mattered. For once in his life, the future looked bright.

Future, a word Tarrant never really liked had had seldom thought about. Too many things rode on that word and personally he never saw why before. It was a ghastly unknown thing that the oraculm failed to tell of the pain it causes. But that was before.

Now, as he lay here with a broken angel in his arms, he found the word pleasing. A future with Alice, he dared dream of it. She would be an excellent mother, and a beautiful bride but he quickly stopped himself. For now he would ne content with loving her. But tomorrow, for once he looked forward to another day of being her Hatter.

Smiling he fell into a dreamy sleep, unbeknownst to him, someone was spying on him in an opposite tower with an eyeglass carrying the banner of a back spade.

* * *

Stay tuned and reviews and flames welcome! I don't plan on giving this up yet and will write until this fiction is done. (The hatter's gusto is contagious^_^)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Cattiness of a Court

Wow, you guys are really supportive, thanks for all the reviews and putting up with my slow postings. Keep it up, and follow me to the party!

Reviews, flamers, questions, comments and nonsense welcome!

Disclaimer:I own nada

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Cattiness of a court

When Alice awoke, her mind was still trapped by a nameless nightmare that she had been having. But as her mind cleared and her thoughts cajoled them together, she realized she was lying on something solid and warm. Soon her vision started to work for her too and she recognized the light blue vest and looked up.

Hatter lay underneath her, his head resting on his chest. His hat was resting askew on his head as his salmon colored ribbon hung over his shoulder. His hair was still straight but it seemed to curl more.

Yesterday's conversation played over in her mind and she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.

The hatter loved her.

And she loved him.

It seemed too unreal to her, Alice sincerely hoped that whatever dream she was in, she didn't wake up from it. She wanted to hold on to this one forever and ever.

The Hatter loved her, despite all the reasons why he shouldn't and the risk of her hurting him. He still loved her. Underneath all the madness, he was a gentleman through and through and he was in love with her.

Suddenly, Hatter's eyes opened unfocused, she found his expression rather pleasing and genteel. He then looked at her and the most breathtaking smile touched his lips. Alice couldn't believe that anyone would be afraid of him, he was handsome to her.

"You know it is very improper to stare at someone when they are just waking up," Hatter said in a matter of fact tone. Alice smiled again broader this time.

"Yes but who is to say what is proper anymore," She said. He seemed to contemplate it before he just smiled.

"Too true indeed," He said. Alice laid her head down on his chest once more. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and she felt another emotion. It warmed her entire body and left her feeling as if she could fly.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk," He asked. Alice lifted her head just as Hatter was lowering his.

They were inches apart; she felt her heart fluttering as she went perfectly still. She heard his swift intake of breath and saw him swallow hard.

As she pulled away, she felt a hand touch her cheek gently. Alice tensed before she caught sight of the hatter's hand. It was bandaged heavily spots of pink had begun to appear. She wondered when he had taken off his gloves and noticed the scars on his wrists that peeped out from underneath his cuff. When he caught her staring and felt her tense, he misinterpreted it. He withdrew and covered it quickly with his other hand.

"Pardon," He said. Alice saw the pain in his features and felt her heart give a wrench.

She pulled her knees under her and reached up to touch his hands gently. She gently pried them apart and examined each one. She didn't look up so she missed the darkening of his eyes and the tensing of his features.

She let her hands gently stroke his skin where old scars rested and scabbing cuts had been taking their time to heal._ How long had this taken to heal_, she wondered after a particularly gruesome looking scar that marred the back of his hand.

She had seen a hatter, once, in London; her mother hadn't let him near. She always remembered his hands, they had been gloved but she had glimpsed the molted looking skin, scarred and heinously overworked. She wondered if her hatter's hands would look like that someday. She loathed the thought of anything bad happening to him. She knew she would be able to slay who ever it was but didn't muse further on the thought. The thought itself was too painful.

Instead, she gently lay her cheek against his hands and let her tears come. This time, she didn't cry for herself, instead she cried for her hatter's hands. But more over, she cried for the pain he must put himself through for his trade. She didn't think many men could do what he did and not give in to their madness.

"Why do you cry, lass," He asked.

"You're so strong Hatter," She said as she closed her eyes. "You really are a good man."

He cupped her cheek, Alice didn't flinch.

* * *

When Tarrant awoke, it had been from a nightmare. He dreamed Alice was leaving again, begging to understand that she needed to. When he opened his eyes though, it was an entirely different scene.

Alice had been staring at him with such a tender expression he for a moment was spellbound. Then she gave him the most breathtaking smile which caused his heart to dance inside his chest.

When he caught her staring at his hands, he thought she had been afraid, but instead, she pulled them to her and had wept. But these tears were different. They weren't the soul screaming ones she had cried when she first got here, or the breaking ones that she cried more often than not, these were gentle tears for a sadness he couldn't understand.

Cupping her cheek now, he felt its texture become engraved in his hand for he knew no other fabric could match it. Its warmth, its glow, her skin was beautiful and he could only marvel at it.

His eyes traced the curve of her jaw, the slight slant of her eyes, and the shape of her mouth. . . . . .

Before he realized what he had been doing, he had leaned forward; his body was moving without him. Though his mind protested, he found his lips pressing gently to her forehead. Alice's eyes remained closed as she smiled. He gave into the whim as he timidly pressed a small kiss on her lips.

Her eyes flew wide open and he suddenly berated himself for the imbecilic action. He had mused on what it would be like to kiss her and suddenly he had done it. Looking at her repentively and settled on a sheepish laugh.

"My apologizes, Alice-," He was caught off by Alice touch his lips. He went still as her fingers gently touched his, and then hers. Her expression was one of child-like wonder and curiousity.

"What be on your mind?" He asked. Her cheeks flamed as she touched her own mouth with her hand.

"My first kiss had been stolen from me," She said as she looked at his lips again contemplatively. "So I was wondering if all kisses were bad."

"And what have you come up with," He asked.

"I am not sure yet," Alice said.

"Then might I suggest, trying it with me," he asked. Alice gaped at him and he quickly amended. "That is if, you do not mind. Though I could see how you would mind, kissing me might not be pleasant, I don't know because I had never really been kissed and I am-."

"Hatter!"

"Am . . . as . . I'm fine," He said. Alice smiled slightly as she took his hands again.

"If you do not mind, I would like to see," She said very shyly. Hatter felt his mouth go dry as he realized what she meant. Time stood still (Not that he ever moved for him in the first place) and neither of them moved. Hatter place a tentative hand on her cheek and Alice closed her eyes as they both leaned forward.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before in heaven or hell. He was sure someone somewhere was most cross with him for such an act but he didn't care one way or another. When his lips touched Alice's, all his cares sped away on the backs of Bandersnatches and left him alone with his thoughts. Though not many were left either, all the voices in his head went quiet say for his alone and it let out one, shocked expression.

_Oh!_

Her lips were soft, warm, almost burning against his cold ones. He cupped the side of her head with his hand and let the feelings inside him resonate in this single kiss. Eons seemed to pass but neither one pulled away, Tarrant felt for sure that if he could stay like this forever, he would send Time an entire wardrobe filled with teas, cakes and his best creations.

When the kiss finally broke, Tarrant felt his mind swimming and his body warm. He was sure that no one in the world had ever felt what he had in such a short time.

Alice looked dazed, her eyes unfocused and her lips slightly parted, Tarrant wanted to kiss her again for such a look but refrained from doing so.

"Are you alright," he asked. Alice looked up at him and smiled a true Alice smile.

"Never been better," She said. Tarrant felt his own smile stretch his features as he was sure he must look like Chessur.

"So what have you deduced," He asked. Alice's smile widened as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"I liked it," She said and then with a shy smile she deep into his eyes. "Do you want to do it again?"

Tarrant's laugh resonated through out the hall.

* * *

When they finally went to his workroom, Tarrant knew he must have gone to the tea party in the sky, for no other place in Underland could be so perfect.

He quickly changed into a flamboyant outfit of a dark burgundy paired with checkered burgundy and wine colored trousers. He fixed a green ascot on his neck and brushed his hair until it was straight. As he grabbed his hat, he did a little trick before he popped it onto his head with flourish.

When he met Alice outside of her room, he though for sure his smile was permanently set on his features. She wore one of Will's more selective creation, a pretty pale rose colored dress embroidered with silver and slippers, on her head she wore what he called, 'the rose party' which was a large hat with a bouquet of roses on it and a ribbon that hung all the way down her back. She met his eyes and instantly a smile came across her face.

Tarrant offered her his arm as they entered the hall together. They were immediately intercepted by Chessur whose grin looked a bit too wide.

"Hello Chessur," Alice said. Chess's smile became impossibly broader as he floated around them.

"So how did you enjoy your night together," Chessur asked. Alice's cheeks colored and Tarrant held her closer. He felt his eyes darken on the cat.

"That be out business," Tarrant said protectively.

"Suit yourself, but be warned, your liaisons are being monitored," He said. Tarrant furrowed his brow before he glanced about.

Several people in the hall glanced at them, whispered, some subtly, others openly. The White Queen looked up at them and a strained smile touched her face and Tarrant knew something was amiss.

"Hatter?" Tarrant looked back down at Alice, her expression worried. He then looked at Chessur.

"Chessur, would you mind leading Alice out to the garden? I assume Thackery and Mally started brunch without us, please accommodate her," he said. He pressed a light kiss on Alice's cheek. He didn't see the scared expression on her face or how she worried her dress as Chessur guided her away.

Without a word, he strode up to the queen's table and took his seat by her. Mirana turned and smiled though Tarrant could see that she was troubled.

"What is amiss?"

"Why do you ask, Tarrant," She said. Banging teapots and china were clanging in his head as he looked back around the court.

"It seems that Alice and I are the center of attention, have we done something wrong yer majesty," he asked. Mirana set down her cup as sighed.

"Many in the court do not take your relationship as a good thing as I do, Tarrant," She said with a sad look in her eyes. "They think that the champion should act as such and not be dallying with someone as . . . eccentric as you."

"Ya mean as strange as me," Tarrant said coolly though inside, he was downright offended. What right did the court have to judge him?

"They are just worried as to how it would look to the other kingdoms," Mirana said swiftly. "I personally am glad to see Alice smiling as she does, Underland is happier when she is and I am glad to see you are in your right mind now of days now that she is here, but to others who only know you both for your deeds it is . . . well a bit disturbing." Tarrant couldn't believe his ears.

"So what is being said," Tarrant asked, his brogue becoming thicker and thicker with each passing moment. Mirana looked at her cup before she set it down on its saucer and folded her hands.

"Many are hoping I arrange an appropriate match for both you and Alice, saying that you should be with someone in more standing with you and Alice should be married to a knight or perhaps someone in court."

"I belong to this court," Tarrant snapped, his temper rising with indignation. "I have given too much to this court to be scrutinized because I fine a dame pretty. What I do is me business, no one else. They be fergettin that I am their hatter and I be as much apart of this court as the couriers or the guards!" Mirana looked at him with sad eyes.

"So you are really coming back as my Royal Hatter," She asked. Tarrant paused for a moment before he nodded. "Then they can not say anymore, I will silence what I can, but please be careful. Words can be dreadfully poisonous and I wouldn't want either of you to be hurt." Tarrant excused himself as he made for the gardens. He glared at the men who changed to look at him, sending to fop into another man and to fall. Tarrant too a glee in the accident he caused.

When he entered the garden, he saw Alice and Mally talking to the trees in polite conversation by the tea table. Bayard and his wife had joined them for once. When Alice saw him, she gave him a smile that sent the matter of court away.

Brunch was a happy affair. Everything was lighthearted and gay. Tarrant watched as Mally engaged the Dandelions in battle, winning by a slim margin (they were most fierce indeed today). Bayard and his wife retired early to check on their pups before Mally followed Chessur to investigate the dragonfly infestation off in another part of the gardens which suited him fine, he was glad to be alone with Alice.

Alice sipped her tea though her eyes were stormy. Tarrant wondered wildly what had put her in such a mood. He was at lost as how to comfort her before she spoke quietly.

"Hatter, what was going on," She asked softly. Tarrant was torn between a lie and the truth. "Why were we getting stared at?"

"Seems that the court is just like every other, catty to the core," He said feeling out of charity with the whole thing. He still couldn't believe that he was being judge by rules! He was the hatter! He had no rules and he was a man unto his own! Rules be damned.

He took Alice's hand as she gripped him. He saw the fear in her eyes and his heart was again torn. Throwing caution to the wind (he would apologize later to them), he pulled her close. "No need to worry, I won't leave you." Alice offered a sheepish smile, he then knew that was what she was afraid of.

"I have been contemplating things that begin with the letter E," Alice said before she released his hand. "Eggs, Errands, escorts?"

"Escorts," Tarrant asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to escort me to the peacocks ball tonight," Alice said.

"Peacocks?"

"Yes, her majesty said that tonight would be for the ambassadors, politicians, and representatives for the other kingdoms, I keep pictures a room full of peacocks strutting around," Alice said. "So I am calling it the peacock ball." Tarrant returned her smile, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Of course! Though I will have to make sure we wear something just as extravagant," He said as he ran through his wardrobe in his mind. "How about we dress accordingly?" Alice smiled as she touched his cheek and he felt his heart speed up.

"I would be delighted."

* * *

I know its a short chapter, but it is worth it. Please stay tuned!


	12. Chapter twelve: An Unknown Enemy

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I am glad all of your are so pacient with me and my slow updating. I hope this story isn't too slow-moving or too fast. Its coming together slowly as I go so hopefully it will keep moving smoothly.

Again thanks for all the support. Reviews, flames, questions, comments, and nonsense welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A unknown enemy

Mirana felt as if her nerves would make her skin dance off her body. As she brewed herself a tea made of wishful thinking and will powder, she contemplated what to do about the most recent news that had come to her court.

Her scouts had come to her with news of strange movements in the outlands. Reports claimed that the bandits' attacks were fewer but things were quieter, too quiet. Mirana knew something was amiss in Underland but she didn't know what. Trouble was brewing in the outlands.

_It's not the only place either_, Mirana sighed as she recalled the most recent news she received from one of her ladies.

Alice was by far, the most exotic person here in her court. Mirana couldn't deny that the girl was beautiful. Her pale skin, golden hair and dark eyes made her quite the commodity. Many knights and counts vied for positions to be near her and to perhaps talk to her but all that had changed now thanks to Hatter. Tarrant had made many enemies throughout the years but now his most recent liaisons with Alice were making him a great deal more. She was desired by everyone from knight to count.

Mirana rubbed her temples gently as she sat at a small table in her room as she looked out her window that had a beautiful view of the mountains. She often wondered what it would have been like to travel to them, but alas she could never go there. The Queen of Underland didn't have such a luxury. She couldn't go gallivanting off on her alone on adventures any time she chose. She didn't have time. Whether she was holding court, presiding over her hall, or listening to problems, Mirana never had a moment's peace. She often wondered if she had somehow drawn a bad hand when she was younger, a bad card can make all the difference in ones fate and she often wondered if she had them. Though when she was growing up things were simpler, now they were more chaotic than ever.

She drank a gulp of her tea as she stood and leaned against the frame of her window. She spied Tarrant and Alice, sitting in one of the many gardens, laughing. Mirana smiled, she was happy for them. After all that had happen, those two deserved to be happy, especially Tarrant.

Her mood turned somber as she recalled a particularly overzealous Count earlier in the day. He had railed against the impropriety that such a man as Tarrant was allowed to treat the champion Alice with such informality and had said Alice should be paired with someone of her own standing. Mirana still had the sour taste in her mouth at the thought. She wasn't naive enough to think that Alice was nothing but a girl to Underland. Counterwise, Underland wouldn't be what it was today with out her. Alice had done so much for them, given so much for them, Mirana knew she would be forever grateful to her.

When she had first arrived, Alice was a mischievous young girl who tried to be adult but never lost her childishness. When she had toppled her Iracebeth's court and unfortunately her own, Mirana knew that this girl would be forever an integral part of their lives, the tea leaves for told it so. So when the oraculm foretold her return, Mirana knew she would be the one to save them from these dark times.

But she had changed so much; Alice had thought them all a dream and was unwilling to acknowledge her place here. But she showed her strength when she stood up against the knave, according to a few witnesses Alice had gone of her own volition to rescue Tarrant. And when she had finally accepted that this world was real, she had stained her hands with the Jabberwocky's blood and had won the war for them all. It was more than Mirana could ever ask of anyone or would ever ask again.

She recalled Tarrant's face all those years ago when she had left them again. She had never seen such a forlorn expression on anyone's continence. In all honesty, her heart went out to Tarrant. Mirana knew the bloody history behind his smile and why he was called, 'The Mad Hatter'. He, too, bloodied his hands for her kingdom time and time again, especially after his entire clan was destroyed. He had sought a vengeance that Underland would never let him have. He had done the most terrible and dangerous things in the name of freedom from her sister that Mirana couldn't fathom it. She had been powerless against Iracebeth's blood thirst and power mongering and she loathed the fact that so many had died in an attempt to protect her and her weak morals and naïve sense of justice. Some days her vow was easier said than kept, for she knew some men just deserved to die.

Like the man who had attacked Alice, Mirana knew that if such a man were to ever enter Underland, she would make him pay. She didn't know how yet, Underland bound her tightly to its throne and her promise, but she knew she would.

A knock at her door roused her from her thoughts.

"Enter," She called. In came her most trusted companion, Eliza. The girl had a large white hair and bold red lips. Her eyes were painted darkly and she had an uncanny gift to speak to the trees and other things in nature, "Eliza, what news?"

"The ball will begin shortly, your majesty, I was wondering if you needed help getting ready?" Mirana sighed as she realized that time had slipped away from her yet again. Rising from her chair, she proceeded to get ready. After bathing and brushing out her hair, Eliza helped her into one of her many white gowns. Mirana sighed as she recalled a time that she wore colors, most often pink.

But that had been a long time ago.

"Are you alright, your majesty," Eliza asked. Mirana smiled.

"I am, thank you," She said. As she brushed out her hair and tied part of it back, she glanced at the crown that rested on a cushion on her vanity. She walked over and caressed the oval gem set in the center, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

So much pain, so much suffering, anger, and hatred, for this thing?

"Your majesty?"

Mirana shook her head as Eliza came over and placed the crown on her head. "You look yourself again." Eliza said with a smile. Mirana couldn't smile as she turned from the mirror.

The ball had just begun when she entered the hall. The decorations had changed to befit visiting royalty. Underlandian banners hung all around and her coat of arms was emblazoned on the table clothes, chairs and on the goblets. Though she didn't usually require such formalities, she felt it necessary to show pride in her kingdom as well as strength under one banner.

Several of the guests were introduced by their ranks, names and occupations. Five visiting royal courts in total along with their counts, countess, dukes, barons, knights, and courtiers, artisans of prestige, ambassadors and key military arms were present. Her nerves threaten to creep up on her and make her sweat but she remained calm, poised, and collected, carrying herself with dignity. Though she may have not wished to be Queen of Underland, she was so and she must show that her kingdom was strong and she was a strong queen fit to rule her.

Mirana sat at the head of the hall in her throne as her court was then introduced. One by one from the lowest baron to the highest knight were introduced, Mirana was glad everyone was present for she needed her most loyal with her.

Then suddenly, from the end of the hall, a couple emerged.

Alice was dressed in a deep blue dress with a white trim on the sleeves and a beautiful flower brocade on the skirt. The neckline was a bowl line that swooped down to reveal her collar bones and was trimmed with lace. The bodice was stitched with a light floral pattered that glittered when ever she moved. She wore her golden hair down and loose with a beautiful blue hat that Mirana knew Tarrant had made for her. She shone brighter than anyone in her court and Mirana smiled as Alice put every woman in her court in the shade.

Tarrant was equally stunning, he wore a dark blue coat with tails and a purple vest with purple trousers and brown shoes. Mirana smiled at the green ascot he wore as well as his choice of hoes, one stark white one and one black. His bright orange hair was brushed straight again and he wore his signature hat but had changed the ribbon to a dark red. He seemed healthier now of days but Mirana knew he hadn't been making many Hats and felt a sadness that soon he would be. He smiled into Alice's eyes. She turned smiled with him as though they were the only people in the room.

Whispers flew about the hall and Mirana immediately signaled the rabbit to continue his announcements. She wished she could have had Nivens as her crier but she had sent him off on an errand to Queast.

"Now presenting, The Royal Hatter to the White queen of Underland and guardian of the Vopal one, Tarrant Hightopp and his companion the champion of Underland, vopal one, and slayer of Jabberwockys, Alice of London." Mirana had asked the rabbit to announce them together and in such a manner. Though she knew the embarrassment that she may have caused them, she wanted to stave off any further remarks for the two. She would show their deeds and lists of accomplisments for th entire court. She could see Tarrant's features were troubled as Alice gripped his arm for support. Her cheeks were flamed and she was losing color quickly, Mirana decided now would be the time to open the floor.

She rose from her chair with her captain, Bevelle. She had arranged this to avoid any favorism among her knights since it would be appropriate for her to open the dance with him and it would look flavorful in the eyes of the other courts since she had no king.

Bevelle, ever the knight, bowed to her as he led her down from the dais on to the dance floor. The rabbit signaled the musicians to begin.

As she moved through the phases of dancing, she focused on remaining calm. She had never really been good at dancing; being too flippant to ever give it any real study. She preferred potions to dancing and traveling to court. How she ended up Queen, she would never understand. Bevelle lead her through a graceful waltz and she allowed herself to take a small pleasure in the fact that he was a very handsome man, if not a little strange.

When the dance was over Bevelle bowed and procured a white rose of thin air and gave it to her. Mirana kept her composure as she smiled and curtsied before returning to the dais.

"Friends, allies in arms, and old companions, I bid you welcome to our Frabjous day Celebration. I have invited you all here as a gesture of faith and trust and to share with you all that we have accomplished. None of this could have been achieved without your constant support from you and I wish to thank all here from the bottom of my heart. Now, please, enjoy for the night is young and the festivities have only begun!" The applauses was thunderous as Mirana acknowledge it with a gentle waving of her arms and a smile as she returned to her throne. She watched as the dancers paired off while many people mingled. She was glad to see that everything was going so well. She had feared that the court wouldn't mix well with others but she was glad to be proven wrong.

She spotted Alice and Tarrant with some of the guests from the Snub kingdom. She frowned slightly as she noticed how Alice seemed to retreat slightly into Tarrant as if she was afraid to move to far from him.

"She does seem a bit skittish don't you think?"

"Chessur, good of you to come," Mirana said. The Cheshire cat was one of the few whom she allowed to attend this ball. He had been a political figure despite his dislike for the game, which he called it. He hovered above the arms of her chair.

"Yes, well it seems our little Alice is a bit off her tea," He said.

"It would seem so, I thought she was doing so much better now that she was with Tarrant," Mirana said.

"It is only with Tarrant that she is happy, but when forced to be with other people, especially men, she is terrified," Chessur said as his eyes looked onto Alice with an uncharacteristic sadness. "She has been using Tarrant as a crutch; it seems to hide the fact that she is afraid." Mirana felt a prang in her heart as she felt sorry for her.

"I do not blame her, she has been through quite an ordeal," Mirana said. "But I hope that she will be able to recover soon."

"I wouldn't count on that, Mirana," Chessur said. "She isn't all there yet and still frightened of her own shadows. I think Tarrant said to her that she hasn't lost her muchness as much as it is broken. It will take longer to fix."

"You see uncommonly concerned for her welfare, Cheshire," Mirana said. Chessur looked at her before a maniacal grin stretched across his face.

"I wouldn't know," He said. "But I seem to have grown a soft spot for the girl."

"You and about every other creature in Underland," Mirana said. "Be careful though lest Tarrant make a hat out of you."

"He can try, but then again, I don't bother pursuing such things," Chessur said. Mirana looked back over at the couple. Alice seemed to have relaxed some as she seemed to be talking animatedly with a man that had been introduced as a trader and tradesman in cloth for Snub. She smiled and hoped for the best for them all.

She got up and was about to announce for the tables to be changed when a strong Scottish brogue caught her attention.

"Look out yer majesty!"

Before Mirana knew it, she was being knocked to the ground. She felt herself landing hard on the ground as her crown rolled off her head.

Looking over, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Tarrant was knelt where she had been standing, a thick arrow protruding out of his right shoulder.

"Hatter!"

Mirana heard Alice scream as she was beside Tarrant faster than anything she had ever seen. Mirana quickly composed herself as she ordered for her guards.

"Guards, attend to me, seal off this room. White knights, go and secure the perimeter, I want the one who is responsible for this found!" Mirana stared back at Tarrant whose gaze had gone to a ruddy orange. Alice grasps the arrow and looked him in the eye. He nodded and she broke it, yielding a curse from her hatter. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Glad to see yer safe, yer majesty," He said. Mirana felt guilt cover her as she knelt down next to her friend.

"Come," was all she could say as she led her friend to the infirmary. She turned to Alice who looked like she was grasping at straw. "Alice, stay with Tarrant. I need to return to the ball and hopefully salvage what I can of this night."

"Of course your majesty," She said earnestly. Mirana smiled before she returned to her ball room. She checked herself and made sure there was no blood on her clothing before she stood before the assembly.

"Ladies, and gentleman, please remain calm. It seems we have an uninvited guest in our midst and I implore you to return to your rooms for the night for your own safety. I will have my kitchens cooks send the very best to you as well as a maid and page to wait on each of you. I will send word to all of you for the rescheduling of the ball for a latter date. Until then please think of this castle as your home and do not hesitate to call upon me for anything." Mirana bowed as she swiftly made her way to her guard's quarters. Bevelle arrived shortly after her, his eyes alert and his face grim.

"What news," She asked.

"We caught the man but he took his own life before we could get any answers," he said, his voice strained.

"Bring me to him," Mirana said. Bevelle hesitated before he led her to another part of the quarters. Several knights stood beside the body of a man, hood and cloaked. A large knight embedded in his chest.

"How on earth did a bandit penetrate out walls," She asked.

"This wasn't like any other bandit I have seen," Bevelle said. He moved the cloak aside to revel a uniform unlike anything Mirana had seen. Stark black uniform with a white spade emblazoned on his chest.

"Spades," She whispered. "He's a card?" She had thought all the cards had been wiped out after her sister's fall.

"It appears so but the spades are usually white with a black spade, this man here is wearing a reverse, black with a white spade but the uniform is clearly bandit." Bevelle said. "Who ever he was, he was not ordinary." Mirana surveyed the body before she saw something.

Reaching into the man's bag, she pulled out a roll of parchment. Unrolling it, she saw words written.

_Message to the Knight of Spades, royals have arrived. The Alice is among the white court but is planning to return to the Aboveland in two days time and the Mad hatter will be one of her party. The mission of assassination was unsuccessful. Be ready for execution of previous plan. _

_From the One of spades_

"Knight of Spades," Mirana asked.

"Weren't they part of the original house of cards," Bevelle asked.

"Yes," Mirana said as she looked at the message. "Who ever this was is not only after me, but Alice."

"The champion?" Bevelle asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"I am not sure," Mirana said as she looked at the body with a heavy heart. Something was coming, she was sure of it. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

And the pot begins to simmer. Thanks again and stay tuned. I will try to get a chapter out ever few days if not every day if I can.


	13. Chapter Thirdteen: Say his name, Tarrant

I feel so bad for Tarrant! But it gets better, for a little while it does. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own Nada

* * *

Chapter Thirdteen: Say his name, Tarrant

_A few hours earlier . . ._

Tarrant sat in his room, glaring at his wardrobe as though it was hurling insults at him. In all honesty, it was. It deliberately was hiding the Blue tail coat he wished to wear for today knowing that it would off-set Alice's blue nicely. He had thought he had put it in his wardrobe previously after it had been cleaned but now there was no trace if it, not even a trail to follow. It the poor fellow had felt put out because he was put back into the wardrobe, Tarrant had no sympathy for him. He was a hatter and he was entitled to change his clothes whenever he felt like.

Sighing, he dressed in his grape wine vest and trousers. He then felt daring and pulled on two socks of completely different colors and his brown shoes and then looked for his hat.

"Looking for something, Tarrant?"

"Chessur, give back my hat," He ordered not turn around. This most recently fight with his coat left him feeling off and he didn't feel like fighting with the cat.

"I really do adore this hat," Chessur smiled as he pet the top of it. Tarrant reached forward and plucked it from his paws. He then saw that the ribbon was becoming a bit frayed on the end.

Picking up a thimble and a stitch, he gentle unstitched and unwound the ribbon before he folded it gently and placed it on his work station. He would fix it when he had time. Right now he needed to find his coat before it had gotten too far.

"You're not going to replace it," Chessur asked.

"I don't have the time, I need to catch up with my coat before it gets to far," Tarrant said. Chessur seemed to deliberate for a moment before he evaporated and reappeared by his head.

"How about if I go looking for it for you," He said.

"What do you want in return," Tarrant said warily.

"I want a duplicate of your Hat," Chessur said as he grinned. Tarrant sighed.

"You won't settle for anything less will you?"

"I drive a hard bargain," Chessur said.

"Fine, just please do find it soon," He said. "I need it for the ball tonight." Chessur disappeared while Tarrant pulled out his supplies. He worked quickly and before long, an exact duplicate of his most treasure possession sat before him. He wound a similar ribbon around the base before stitching it in place and adding finishing touches here and there.

_This won't do!_ Tarrant thought savagely as he looked to his own hat. It looked dreadfully bare with out the colored ribbon around it. He knew his ribbon needed rest and relaxation before he could work on her. He sifted through his many ribbons before one caught is eye.

It was of the same make and stamp of his original ribbon but instead of a pale salmon color it was a dark red, almost the color of blood.

Blood

Images came unbidden to his mind as felt a bit strange. Images of men cowering before him, he saw his long sword bloodied and then saw cards all around-. . . .

He saw the knave of heart, Stayne, fighting him. Pure bloodlust in his eyes as Tarrant plunged a small knife into his eye, ripping from its socket- . . . .

He saw Alice being thrown about by the Jabberwocky, anger flooded him as he knew he had to help . . .

Alice lying on the banks of the lake, bloody and broken

Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice

"You seem a bit out of sorts, Tarrant,"

A low, lazy voice drew him from his delusions. Tarrant looked wildly around as he saw Chessur floating over his work station. He realized he had slumped to the floor, his arms gripping his stomach as he felt pain rack body. After a few, a slow breath, Tarrant managed to regain his senses and was able to rise.

"You look a bit worst for wear, my friend," Chessur said. Without being told to do so, The cat passed through Tarrant, purifying the poison and throwing into a tiny jar and closing the lid before evaporating it.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk," Tarrant asked, feeling very puzzled.

"You shouldn't be making many hats, my friend. You're starting to contaminate you body by and by even more so since you haven't made many hats in four years," Chessur said. "But thank you again for this lovely hat." Chessur stroked his creation as he smiled widely.

"Wait were you able to find-." Chessur lifted up a piece of fabric as he held it out to Tarrant.

"It was hiding in the Laundry, mayhap you might wish to talk to it and convince it that you still want it," Chessur said. Tarrant took his coat and pulled it on. He checked in the mirror to see it fit perfectly still. Chessur evaporated as Tarrant reached for his hat. He wrapped the new ribbon around it before he secured it in place with a few stitches and tying it in the back loosely. Surveying his appearance, he saw that his color was starting to come back, he wasn't as pale. His hair was slightly darker (Tarrant couldn't recall what his hair used to look like before he was a hatter) and his eyes were still brilliant green.

_I rather like the color of your eyes, it always reminds me of the trees in the spring time._

Tarrant smiled as he recalled Alice's words at Brunch. He had spoke of the color and said it wasn't his favorite but Alice insisted it was her favorite color. And she was her favorite Hatter.

Placing the Hat on his head he left the room. He was so eager to return to Alice he had almost forgotten his gloves. Grabbing them quickly he checked his watch to see it was still 6 o'clock but with the light dying outside he guest it was later.

Alice met him in the hall, Tarrant couldn't get over the fact that she seemed more beautiful each time he saw her. She smiled before she noticed the ribbon on his hat.

"You changed it?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, my old one was in terrible need of rest. Poor girl has been through so much with me that I had to give her a chance to rest and regain herself before I try to fix her," He said. Alice eyed him before she shook her head and smiled.

"Shall we," She said. Tarrant felt his heart beat triple as he offered his arm to her. He whispered in her ear that she was lovely and Alice said that he was looking more handsome every time she saw him.

As they entered the hall, a rabbit announced their arrival.

"Now presenting, The Royal Hatter to the White queen of Underland and guardian of the Vopal one, Tarrant Hightopp and his companion the champion of Underland, vopal one, and slayer of Jabberwockys, Alice of London." The Rabbit announced. Tarrant felt as if a giant tea light was placed over his head and Alice's. Alice gripped his arm as he tried to sooth her. He noticed the many stares they got while he could hear the whispers all about.

"Is that being the Mad hatter?"

"Tarrant Hightopp? I thought the man died years ago . . ."

"The Alice? Of legend?"

"Where in all of Underland did the come from?"

" . . . . with out champion no less!"

"What does she see in that bloke?"

"They make an unusual pair don't ya think?"

"She's beautiful . . . ."

"He looks so wild; do you see those hoes . . .?"

Tarrant blocked his ears in hopes he didn't have to hear anymore. He was here with Alice to be with Alice. He wouldn't allow them to spoil what was supposed to be a good time. He looked down at her and smiled, she caught him staring and smiled a sheepish grin that said 'I'm just a bit nervous'.

They stood amongst the crowd, Tarrant saw Mirana glide down from her throne with the hatless man, Bevelle. With his fair hair and her beauty, the couple were well looked upon by the court. Tarrant envied Bevelle for looking so normal; mayhap he wouldn't be such a bother for Alice if he did.

As the royal pair opened the floor, Alice sighed.

"Is something wrong, Alice," He asked.

"The white queen is always so beautiful," Alice said as she looked on the sight with a smile in her eyes. "I was just wondering what it must have been like for her growing up here."

"She was the second princess in the family," Tarrant tried to recall his history. "She had and older brother, her sister the red queen and herself was the last. Her brother disappeared ages ago while Iracebeth was too hungry for her parents so her mother named her heir to Mamoreal and Underland while her sister took the lesser throne of Crims."

"That must have been what set the red queen off," Alice said. "Sibling rivalry has always been bad but to have the seat of power pulled out from under you , it must have been the last insult for the red queen."

"Oh no mind no mind," Tarrant said. He didn't like hearing any sympathy for the red queen for it tended to make him go into a fit. "All that matters is that her majesty is on her proper throne with her proper crown and in her proper-."

"Hatter!"

"Proper- . . . pauper . . . sorry," He said. Alice smiled up at him as squeezed his arm gently.

The dance ended and Bevelle bowed to Mirana. Tarrant saw he pulled a white rose from his gauntlet and gave it to her. Mirana smiled as she curtsied to him before she moved back to her dais.

"Friends, allies in arms, and old companions, I bid you welcome to our Frabjous day Celebration. I have invited you all here as a gesture of faith and trust and to share with you all that we have accomplished. None of this could have been achieved without your constant support from you and I wish to thank all here from the bottom of my heart. Now, please, enjoy for the night is young and the festivities have only begun!" The applause was thunderous and Tarrant felt pride in the fact that he had chosen wisely to serve such a just queen all those years ago. Mirana was as kind as she was just and her beauty was just another perfect quality. She really was the true gem and heart of the White court of Underland.

The floor was open; Tarrant and Alice danced a few times before they met Bayard and his wife by a few people from the court of Snub. Tarrant thought that these people really did resemble peacocks the way they seemed to look down on them as if they were higher on the table.

Alice didn't seem at all at ease with these guests. Her shyness seem to overcome her, Tarrant tried to lead her on in gentle conversation as did Bayard but it took an act of will from her before she began to settle down in her role.

"If I recall correctly, you are known as the champion of the white queen," the man had frizzy brown hair and a beaky nose. He eyed Alice's dress enough to make Tarrant clear his throat. Alice on the other hand was not so subtle in her remark.

"Yes, but I am still only a Lady for the court and wish to be remembered as such," She said, her voice daring him to counter her. The beaky count seemed to color slightly before Bayard wolfed.

"As I recall, Dugan, you are a trader of fabrics and silks from the south," Bayard said. The man called Dugan shuffled slightly as his oddly color red hair and blue eyes regard the dog.

"Yes, my trading post is actually not far from here, only a day or so ride on horse," he said. "I think Mr. Hightopp in past years has purchased fabrics from us before if I recall, the sea foam green and the shell pink brocades." Tarrant went over a dozen or so fabrics in his mind before he actually remembered which he was talking about.

"Yes, I . . . . seem to recall it," He pondered. All the years blended together and made it hard for him to decipher them. He wished they could at least organize themselves by proper year instead of the jumbled mess they were making themselves into.

Alice began to speak strange things that the Trader seemed to understand. Something about, 'annual shipments', 'leans', 'percentages' and 'imports by the case or the load', what ever that was. Tarrant was lost in the talks of business and sailing and shipping that he felt a bit warm under his color and began to fidget and look around.

A movement in the corner of the hall caught his eye.

He saw a something strange on one of the upper balconies in the back of the hall. It looked to be a figure, he was standing strangely. One arm extended and the other drawn back. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the queen. His mind was working faster than he could think again and his body was reacting.

"Look out yer majesty!"

He shoved the queen _hard_ as he sent her tumbling to the floor. Before he could check on her, he felt what the man had been holding back.

Pain hit him as quickly as the bolt had. Tarrant felt as if his entire right side was about to fall off his body. His hat fell to the floor, the ribbon falling off and laying in a pool of blood the same color. He felt a wave of dizziness starting to over take him.

"Hatter!" Tarrant fought the dizziness as he saw Alice at his side. How she had gotten to him so fast, he didn't know but he was grateful she was there. He heard the Queen shouting orders in a sure voice. He looked at Alice who grasped the arrow, she looked at him with an apologetic expression and he nodded. He knew the arrow was more of a nuisance in its larger form and would be easier to handle once cut.

Alice broke the arrow, pain sheared through him as he let out a string of rambling foul oaths and curses he wouldn't usual say in the presences of ladies. He caught sight of the Queens expression and saw the pain in her eyes. He offered her a smile as best he could, the queen should always smile.

"Glad to see yer safe, yer majesty," he said. The Queen seemed to regain her composure before gesturing to a side hall.

"Come," was the only word she uttered. The royal guard helped Tarrant to his feet and guided him through the halls to the castle infirmary. Tarrant felt it was highly unnecessary that he be brought here; he could handle the wound on his own.

Tarrant saw Alice following on the heels of the guards. Her eyes shining with tears as The Queen turned to her, "Alice, stay with Tarrant. I need to return to the ball and hopefully salvage what I can of this night."

"Of course your majesty," Alice said, her voice sound and sure. Tarrant felt proud once again to have his Alice. She was really his most treasured person he knew.

Smiling, he let the darkness take him peacefully.

* * *

Alice sat by his bedside as her thoughts played them selves over and over.

The rabbits had been in and out of the room along with Wills. The woman was the best seamstress as well as a cousin to Chessur; she evaporated any poison that the arrow held before removing the arrow head painlessly (Much to Alice's relief) before sewing him up quicker than anything Alice had ever seen. She was in and out just as quickly but her eyes held an eerie shine as she left.

It was late and she was the only one that remained. A maid brought a tray of food up but she had yet to touch it. She couldn't bring herself to eat while Hatter lay hurt.

She had seen the assassination attempt when she saw Hatter running towards the queen. She couldn't believe her eyes when Tarrant had shoved Mirana to the side before taking the arrow that would have felled Mirana.

She had ran to him not really sure how she would help. She had then noticed that the arrows length was starting to hurt him and so she did what she had done for sailors when they had been attacked by archers off the coast of Africa. She broke the arrows in order to make it easier for the medical hands to pull the arrow out from the shoulder.

Now she sat here, worried to death, Hatter had passed out shortly after he was brought here. Wills assured her it was only from the shock of being pierced by the arrow but Alice still insisted on staying until he woke.

She was so glad that he was okay.

"What ya still doing here?"

"Mallymkun," Alice said. The dormouse hopped up stood on the bed, her eyes hard.

"A fine mess he got himself in to," She said indignantly. Alice was shocked to hear her tone, she sounded so cross but why?

"Mally are you alright," Alice asked. Mally glared at Alice causing her words to still.

"No I am not. The dumb bloke, always getting himself in trouble fer other people," She snapped. "Even before you, he was always goin outta his way to help everyone. But he always fergot to help himself." She stomped over and kicked hatter's hand but it barely left an imprint. Alice stared at her as she wiped her eyes over and over.

"Mally, are you in love with Hatter," She asked. Mally glared at Alice causing her to bite her tongue.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Mally said. "Even if I did, he already made his choice."

"I don't understand, how can you love Hatter," Alice asked, her voice gentle.

"The same as you, but I have known him longer," Mally said as she looked back at Hatter. His face was peaceful despite his ordeal and his hair was fanned out on his pillow. "I knew him before he was a hatter, back when he was just Tarrant." Alice smiled at the tender look on Mally's face. "He was always a bright young man, spirited, he wasn't always mad. It wasn't until after he became a hatter that he actually started to lose bits of mind but even then he wasn't entirely mad, it wasn't until after he saw his family die that he actually truly lost it." Mally walked up and sat on his arm. Alice felt for once, like she understood Mally a bit better. She truly seemed to care for Hatter.

"Hatter is lucky to have you, Mally," Alice said. Mally looked at her before her gaze became cold.

"What does he see in you," Mally asked. She stood as she climbed onto the top of bedpost to come eye level with her. "You aren't so special."

"Mally what are you saying," Alice asked. Mally crossed her arms.

"Say his name," Mally said. Alice looked puzzled. "Say his name, Tarrant."

"Tar- . . . why are you doing this," She asked, for some reason, she couldn't say his name, a great lump came to her throat that made her heart swell.

"If you love him as much as I do, you wouldn't have trouble saying his name. You only call him Hatter, but he isn't that. That is just his job, his name, be Tarrant Hightopp, one of the last of his clan," Mally snapped. "If you can't call him that, then you don't-." Mally was silenced by a hand picking her up.

"That's be quite enough Mally"

"Hatter," Alice said. Tarrant was slowly sitting up as he held Mally carefully in his hand, he placed her gently on his other hand before he smiled.

"Thanks for worrying about me," He said. "But I won't have you treating Alice as such, it's terribly rude and you know that I hate rudeness." Mally opened her mouth before she closed it. Instead she hit Hatter on the nose before she ran off.

"Mally wait," Alice called but he mouse was quicker as she left the room.

"It's fine Alice," Hatter said. "She will be alright." Alice stood staring after her. Despite everything, Mally had brought home the most agonizing thought for her. She was still healing, maybe her love for Hatter wasn't true?

"Alice, are you alright?" Alice looked at Hatter and studied him for a moment.

She remembered her mother telling her about love when her father was alive. She had said that love is something that couldn't be explained, it could only be felt. She said that one of the signs of love was when you couldn't imagine your life without the person. That person became so apart of you, you felt as if something was missing when they were away.

Did she feel that for Hatter?

"Alice, are you okay," Alice was brought back by Hatter grabbing her shoulders lightly. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

"I'm fine," She said softly. Hatter seemed to settle down. "How are you doing?"

"I feel as if I was run over by the Bandersnatch," He said. "You wouldn't suppose I was, would you?" Alice smiled.

"I don't think you were," She said. "But if you were, he came so fast and left so quickly he didn't even stay for tea." Hatter pondered for a moment before he smiled.

"How terribly rude, naughty," He said with a smile. Alice laughed before hatter pulled her close. She sighed. "Alice, is the queen alright?"

"Yes thanks to you, you were terribly heroic," Alice said. "I can not believe that someone would attempt to take her life. But she is safe, thanks to you," Hatter smiled before she whispered the last part, "Tarrant."

* * *

Tarrant froze as he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. He looked at Alice who seemed terribly uncomfortable.

"What did you say," Tarrant asked. His heart beat was drumming in his ears and his body was reacting strangely. It felt as if he were hanging by a sewing thread. Alice's cheeks flushed so red that for a moment; he thought someone had painted red spots on her cheeks.

"It's your name," She said shyly. She worried her dress to the point where a permanent wrinkle was set on it. She then looked at her hands as she spoke. "Mally had said that if I loved you, I should be able to say your name." She then covered her face. Tarrant felt his expression soften.

"Why is it so difficult," He asked. Alice shook her head and he felt his heart clench. Maybe she had had a change of mind?

"Alice," Hatter reached over to lower her hands. She fought for a few moments before he held her wrists and pulled them gently down. She flinched and drew back slighty but he ignored it. "Alice, I need you to tell me, why do you have such a hard time saying my name? Is it because you don't like it or maybe you have changed your mind?"

"No!" Her answer was so immediate that he was momentarily stunned. She seemed to realize it and drew back, her eyes averted again. "No that's not it . . . its just that when ever I go to say it, my heart swells so much and a strange lump forms in my throat. I can't seem to speak past it and then I feel strange." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "I feel as though I am about to float away and my head begins to feel light." She smiled weakly as she looked into his eyes. For some reason when he met her eyes, Tarrant felt as if his clothes had suddenly heated up, mayhap they thought he was cold. Far from it, he felt as if he had been stuffed into a fire. It was positively stifling in this room!

Carefully as he could, he pulled her to his good side and to himself and rested her head against her chest.

"It be alright lass," He whispered slowly, his brogue thickening his voice. Alice pulled away and looked up at him her eyes shining. "I think I understand though I probably don't, it's the same feeling I get when ever you smile a true Alice smile for me." Alice's tears came out but broke out into a breath-taking smile that made his heart flutter. Alice then buried her face into his chest. Tarrant shifted, being mindful of his shoulder as he held her. He didn't know how long he stayed like that; all he knew was that he could have done so forever.

Alice curled her hand into his shirt as she whispered up to him.

"I love you . . . Tarrant." Hatter felt a smile stretch his face ear to ear.

"I love you too, Alice."


	14. Chapter fourteen: Complications & a trap

Yay! I was so glad I could finally write that! *starry eyed* But unfortunately, there's trouble a brewing and Stayne is plotting. Thanks again for the reviews, again, flames, reviews, questions, commence and nonsense welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada say for Stevenson and the plot (Yeah...that ain't much)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Complications and the trap

The next morning came and before the couple knew it, word had flown around quickly.

They each changed and then joined the queen and her guests in the breakfast hall. Tarrant escorted Alice in, her holding his arm, both determined to not be deterred by anything the court had to say. They expected glares, whispered, rude remarks and were ready for them all.

What they got was a complete surprise.

When Tarrant entered the hall, cheers broke out from the underlandian court as well as a few others. Alice looked as befuddled as he felt as several people asked to sit with them. Ladies who had once shunned him for his looks now vied for a position to speak to him, all giving Alice's looks of discouragement. Men vied for Alice's attention and each seemed to want her to sit next to them. Tarrant then boldly took her hand and lead her to the table where Mirana sat waiting. She rose and waiting for them to be close enough before she took his hands.

"I don't know many times over I can thank you, Tarrant," The White queen said. "I owe you my life to the truest sense of the word and I am ever so glad that you are okay." Tarrant felt his face color slightly as they all took their seats.

"Pray your majesty, what spells has been cast upon the court," He asked very bemused by this turn of events. "Last time I check, ladies were afraid of me." Mirana grinned and covered her mouth to repress a laugh.

"You have turned into a bit of a hero over night," She said. "The entire court and our neighboring friends saw your deed last night and most were moved by such a display of loyalty. I have to say, your roster has been filled." She handed him a roll of parchment. Alice leaned over to look at it.

Tarrant broke the seal and unrolled it, the roll continued down and until it seemed to travel down the corridor and still wasn't fully unrolled. His face was grim as Alice couldn't make heads or tails of the names, numbers and dates.

"What is it," She asked. Tarrant looked up at her, his eyes had changed from green to orange which alarmed her greatly.

"It'd be a list of people wanting hats from me as well as ladies wishing for my company," He said darkly. Alice felt a stab in her heart as she regarded the roll as if it had turned into a poisonous snake.

"It will all have to wait until after you have returned from the above world though," Mirana said swiftly, hoping do dispel some of her hatter's displeasure. "I have asked the court to reschedule the ball for tomorrow night, since our guests won't leave until fortnight from now. Travel in Underland takes time and then you can start your journey to the aboveworld in the morning after." Alice had almost forgotten about returning home. She felt as if she had all the time in the world. "Pray, Alice have you given any thought to what I have said before about becoming part of my court?"

"I haven't had much time," She said. "But I can honestly say I will give you my answer when I return." Mirana nodded and returned to her food.

Alice was at lost at how she was to help Hatt- . . . help _Tarrant._ She corrected herself. (She was trying to get used to saying his name more often). His eyes were a golden orange and he didn't seem to want to eat.

An idea struck Alice as she took his hand. He jerked his head over as she kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to share a plate with me . . . Tarrant," She said. Tarrant's eyes widened and turned back to green as he smiled.

"Of course, of course, what shall we eat?" Alice brought his plate to stand between them (his was slightly larger than hers) and began to place sweet meats, cheeses, breads and an odd looking fruit with five points. She had done something similar with her sister, Margret back when their father had died. So she hoped it would work with her Hatter.

Tarrant poured them two cups of tea. Alice then picked up her fork and pulled a piece of meat and bread on it and held it to his lips. His eyes flashed lavender before they return to green as he took a bite of the food. She smiled as he returned the gesture. They drank tea and laughed, behaving childishly as they continued to share their plate.

* * *

Mirana glanced over at the couple; she averted her gaze as she contained a smile.

It was most improper what they were doing; sharing a plate and feeding each other, in front of the entire court no less! Only men and women about to be married were allowed to do such, but she decided it alright. Mirana knew what was happening. The women of the court eyed Alice with dark eyes and Mirana knew they had condoned her for acting in such a manner. Mirana on the other hand, was glad yet at the same time, envied her.

Alice's smiles had become more and more frequent and she seemed to really be happy with Tarrant. Tarrant had less and less fits and yesterday, he had behaved as he did before, say for that he seemed happier.

Tarrant laughed as he blotted Alice's nose with a bit of jam. Alice huffed and glared but a small smile couldn't be hidden. They really did look like they were enjoying themselves and that was worth all the crowns to Mirana.

"Your majesty, shouldn't we stop them," Eliza asked. Mirana saw the woman's frown and she waved it away.

"No, Counterwise, I encourage it," Mirana said. "Why should we ruin fun when there is so little to be had in court?" Eliza looked at her astonished. Mirana decided to ignore the stares she was getting. She was queen but even she felt she needed to relax once in a while, and enjoy the sweet things in life. Such as listening to the laughter of two friends who she dearly loved and who were dearly in love.

* * *

Tarrant had left Alice with Chessur after making him promise that he wouldn't disappear on her or else he would shred his hat. He made his way to the meeting room where he had been summoned.

The white queen sat with her four men at arms, the hatless man Bevelle, and Bayard. All looking somber as he entered.

"Tarrant, thank you for coming," The queen said. Tarrant took his seat by Bayard.

"Pardon, but what has been happening," He asked. "I want to know what events lead to last nights problems." The white queen sighed as she folded her hands.

"There have been a series of reports from the outlands of late. The bandit activity has dropped considerable and there have been fewer sighting as of late."

"Isn't that a good thing," Tarrant asked.

"Yes and no," Mirana said. "It is too strange, especially for this time of year when trade is more prominent and most have to travel near the outlands before they can get from post to post."

"And what of last night," Tarrant asked.

"We caught the man that tried to kill her Majesty," Bevelle said. "A bandit, but he was most strange. He wore the colors of a card." Tarrant felt his blood turn cold.

"Is it the red queen," Tarrant asked.

"No," She said. "But my sister is currently missing as her companion, Ilosovic Stayne."

"What has been done to find them," Tarrant asked.

"Nothing as of yet, though in light of yesterdays attempt, I am sending a battalion of knights to find them," Mirana said as she produced a piece of parchment and handed it Tarrant. "Brace yourself my friend as you read."

Tarrant looked confused before he read the paper, as he did, his eyes shifted from green to blue to orange to red. His brow was set and his mouth was a pinched line.

"So, this knight of spades thinks he can get hold of Alice, does he," He said, his voice low and deadly, sounding a bit stronger than a broguish whisper. Mirana held her hand up to quiet it.

"For what ever reason, this person appears to want me out of the way as well as Alice. I only tell you this to put you on your guard, Tarrant, not so that you will do anything rash," Mirana said. "Underland only knows what is brewing in the outlands but I know it will not be good and we may need Alice to help us since only the champion can wield the Vopal sword and we will need that power on our side." Tarrant saw Mirana's shoulder sag ever so slightly and he felt instantly contrite. She didn't wish another war, no one did. The red queen's war had only ended five years before and Underland was only just recovering from it. There world was so fragile that even Tarrant didn't dare try and break it.

"Please keep her safe, Tarrant, guard her best you can and if you need to, take your sword," Mirana said. "I don't want you to but if need be, I want you both to return from the Aboveland alive." Tarrant nodded as his eyes turned golden. He understood better than anyone about hard decisions.

"Aye, yer majesty." He stood was about to leave.

"Hat man," Tarrant froze. He hated being called such. He glared at Bevelle who returned it with one of his own. "You best do you job and keep your eyes on the ground." Tarrant threw a hat pin at him; it embedded itself in his shoulder and earned a curse from the man. Tarrant laughed as his eyes held a mad glint.

"There, we match, knave," He said as he left his eyes burning and his heart aching.

* * *

Stayne threw his missives at the wall as he cursed. The damn card botched his mission! Not only did he fail to kill the queen he fell into enemy hands. Thankfully the man was smart enough to take his own life for if Stayne had gotten a hold of him he would have made doubly sure that he regretted his failure.

But now the tables had turned, he knew that Mirana must have figured something out by now. The man had been wearing his card uniform when he was apprehended so there was no way they didn't suspect something was amiss. The element of surprise was slipping away from them and so he knew he needed to work strategically and unfortunately quickly.

He retrieving the missives he re-read threw them, looking for any useful information. A line caught his eye and brought a smile to his scarred face.

Alice was due to return to the aboveworld tomorrow morning. She would be accompanied by Hightopp and the pathetic rabbit of the white queen. Stayne would return to the aboveworld tonight and alert Stevenson of this. He knew he would probably have a day or so before she returned so he need them to work quickly.

Changing, he passed through the looking glass and forgot he was still wearing his black eye patch. No matter, he thought, I have already given up working for the red court so I have no need to fear.

He tied his hair back to the nape of his neck and left the room. He immediately started for the building where Stevenson presided.

This world was so strange to him yet Stayne rather liked this world whence Alice was born. Here, women listened to a man's word and did as they were told, unlike Underland where they were uncouth and uncivilized bitches that nipped and barked for the most imbecilic reasons. This world was a man's world and here, a man could do what he wished, if he had enough power, prestige, and of course gold. In Underland, gold was of little consequence and often could be substituted for other things such as food, clothing, goods, or service. Here, on the other hand, it was worth more than anything else in the world. Men seemed to hunt for the piece of metal as they would food and Stayne had plenty of it from his year's hording it as the knave.

He very much liked this world and its ways. Even its buildings suited him, its dark streets and its culture, if he could have been born here, he would have been likened to a king.

He arrived at Stevenson home and knocked. A woman let him in and he unceremoniously pushed her aside as he strode into the study Stevenson used.

The man turned white as soon as he saw Stayne. He stood and came round the other side of his desk, his stance one of submission.

"Ilosovic, I didn't expect to see you . . . how have you been," The man was a fierce sight, but Stayne knew he posed an even fierce one. He made a cold bow before he took a seat before Stevenson's desk. Stevenson went back around and took his seat without being told.

"I have found Alice," Stayne said. "She will be returning tomorrow morning. I came to warn you and have you made ready for because we will have to work quickly if we want this plan to work." Stevenson's eyes flashed and Stayne could see the gears and reels turning in the man's head like clockwork.

"W-what am I to do," He asked. Stayne clasped his hands together and smiled making the man turn paler still.

"I want you to charge her with a false crime that won't hold up. I only need it to delay her for I need a few days. Since our blackmail plan will not work, I need to find some other means for her to end up in my care." Stevenson nodded before he reached for a book.

"In old English law, if a woman of considerable wealth and status was still single by the time she reached adult hood, the state could legally siege her funds and choose a suitable husband to manage her accounts and her estates would then be entailed to him. He then would work as a supplicant to the state. In turn he could pay a substantial amount to become a man of his own accord and thus keep not only the estates, but the woman." Stevenson said as he paged through the book a gestured to a passage. "Or if you wish, we could charge her with improper business ventures and have her thrown in jail. If you were to pay her bail, she would be legally bound to you until the debt was paid." Stayne considered both options.

"Are there any loopholes or any way she may be able to escape," he asked. He wanted a thorough knowledge of this, which was why he found a lawyer. Stevenson's hunger for money was only matched by his ambition but he was a coward at best which suited Stayne just fine.

"If a male relative were to take her under his protection, he would become her guardian," Stevenson said. "Last I checked, the Kingsley's male line like died with Charles Kingsley. Also if she were to be able to pay her way out, she is free to do as she pleases." Stayne smiled, Alice was too honorable. She wouldn't resort to bribery or blackmail. This may work.

"Anything else?"

"Or, if she were already wed, neither charge may stick, since it would be under her husband's power, not hers," Stevenson said. "Females already under a man's protection gain status through there husbands as well as wealth. That is why it is so important that she be unmarried and over the age of twenty and one. It will only work so if she is."

"How old is Alice," Stayne asked. Stevenson pulled out another leaflet of papers. His glasses slipped down his nose before he looked up, pushing the back.

"Twenty and four, and there is no legal marriage document anywhere which means she is not married. I even took the liberty of checking her status with the church and they have nothing on file for her," Stevenson said. Stayne nodded.

"Good, if you can, put a blockage on her money and make sure she can not seek aid from any outside force. We need every advantage for this to work." Stayne rose as he was about to leave.

"What are we to do about Lowell," Stevenson asked. Stayne smiled.

"I will take care of Lowell," Stayne said. "Don't worry, in the end you will be the only one who gets the money." Stevenson nodded as relief touched his features. Stayne left the house and returned to his own.

He had been doing this game of deception for far too long, he knew what made each of these men tick. Stevenson was a cowardly man who wanted power and money without necessarily getting himself. Lowell was a fop of a man that enjoyed pleasure and wenching but he was a pig. He had a position of power, from what Stayne understood he was married to a wealthy heiress, and had not only a family but money. Yet he desired what should not be his. Stayne smiled. Mayhap they weren't so different, he desired Underland and by all rights it should have been his, but fate had a strange way of working things, Underland didn't want him as its ruler. But he would change that.

Ever since he had learned of his heritage, he desired power. To gain it he had to excel at all he did. He rose through the ranks of the court and eventually became the knave. There were only two people in Underland that knew of his secret, one was wandering the outlands where he had left her and the other had disappeared years before.

Stayne recalled the man that he had stumbled upon once many years ago in Underland. He had been tall, dark haired and eyed with pale skin. He had been dressed in dark clothing similar in style to this world. He seemed to wander about, smiling at everything. When Stayne had threatened to take his life if he didn't answer him, he simply smiled and said it would be a terrible impediment but he knew for certain that death was only another adventure. Young and intrigued, Stayne had talk to the man of many things both of dark and light but before long, the man seemed to be angered by him and ran.

He had never learned his name, but the man had led him on a merry chase before disappearing into the forest. Stayne had vowed that if he ever saw him, he would silence the man.

No one beyond his control would know his secret until he deemed it the appropriate time.

Returning to his room, he stopped to look out the window, watching the strange crowd pass him by.

After he had watched Alice leave, he had been plotting, wishing _dreaming,_ of the day he would possess her. For five years he made things ready for his scheme to work. He had gotten to know this world and its people and made himself a nice hovel where he could watch the her world and for her return. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with the girl. Honestly he often wondered if he had been poisoned with a potion why the white queen to make him falter. But there wasn't a moment when he could have been. In all his years of life, he hadn't taken and interest in women other than pawns or a passing fancy to sate his lust. But when he laid eyes on Alice he knew he would have her.

She was in the perfect position to aid him. Her legend was paramount and her role critical, if she fell from grace, Underland would fall with her. If she turned, Underland would go with her. It was an eventuality.

He considered the fact that if she didn't turn, he needed some type of leverage. He didn't like to think that she wouldn't turn. But he knew it was a possibility. He considered sending a party of cards to capture the queen and use her as his register, but he knew that might not work. An image of the hatter came to his mine and a smile touched his lips.

He knew the man was Alice's weakness, or at least she was his. If he could capture Hightopp, he could make a deal with her. She would be willing to do anything for him. He was certain. Stayne felt a stab of jealousy in his heart as he realized that Hightopp must have meant quite a bit to her if she was willing to go into the queen's lair to save him.

Even if Alice wouldn't move for Hightopp, he would break her. He vowed that no matter what, she would be his queen, willing or not she would be.

Turning, he walked back to the looking glass and left back to Underland. His mind making ready plans for a siege that would bring Underland to her knees.

* * *

Yeah I feel grimy. Stay tuned! Things can only go a few ways so follow down through the rabbit hole to see how deep it goes.


	15. Chapter Fifteen A glimpse of Maddness

Wow, sorry about the late update. Real life came barreling down on me and I haven't had time to get online. Thanks for all your paicents and all your wonderful reviews! They remind me that this story is actually getting somewhere! Again, reviews, flames, questions, comments, and nonsense welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada, say for Wills!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: A glimpse of maddness

_Breathe Alice breathe,_ Alice thought as she found herself standing before the doors that lead to the hall.

She didn't know why she was having such trouble opening the door. It was just a door! She had resigned herself to try and enjoy the party. But now standing before the white double doors looming before her, she didn't seem to have the courage to open them. Every time she tried her hand froze on the knob and she couldn't make herself open it. It had been so easy to open before, when Tarrant was beside her, why couldn't she do it now?

The day had ended so nicely yesterday. She had spent time with Chessur and she got to know the cat a bit better. She asked him about the strange but amiable seamstress and he told her that Wills was one of his few remaining relatives thanks to the red king and queen's extermination of his kind. Alice had bee so moved by his story, she had hugged the cat to her which caused him to evaporate and perch himself at a distance. She managed to apologize before Tarrant had returned and claimed her attention.

Tarrant had been staying with her in her suites though most thought the idea a bit off, she didn't mind. She hated the thought of sleeping without anyone to protect her and was sure she wouldn't sleep if she didn't have to. It just felt too vulnerable, lying there on a bed with naught but a few pieces of fabric between you and everything else.

Alice shuttered at the thought.

She had awoken this morning and had only been gone for a few hours for tea with Thackery and Tarrant. When she had returned to her room to get ready for the ball, she had been floored by what she found there.

Piles upon piles of flowers, objects, and nick-knacks had been placed in her room. Bouquets of every color and type of flower seemed to spring up and be set in her room. She saw everything from fine looking cloth to expensive looking jewelry and armaments lying about. Alice had to tip-toe through her own room in order get ready for the ball. By the time she had picked out her clothing, bathed, and changed, she was exhausted. The instant she was ready, she left the room in search of the queen. She found Mirana brushing her hair and getting ready for the ball.

When the queen saw her face, she invited her in for tea but Alice thought it would be best to get down to business.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding, your majesty," Alice said. "My room has seemed to have been turned into a storage room." Mirana's brow furrowed slightly before she called a maid in. When she inquired as to the status of her room, the maid looked at Alice with a mixture of awe and mirth.

"Begging your pardon, majesty, Lady Alice, but a few maids and I were told to place them in her suites," she said.

"But why," Alice asked. "What are they suppose to be?"

"Gifts, my lady," the maid said fondly. "They were sent by various people and we were told to put them in her room for her to find. They were sent to you by people of the court as well as some of the townsfolk as gifts of admiration and gratitude."

"But I did nothing to earn them," Alice said. Mirana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she smiled.

"You name is now far and wide now, Alice," She said gently. "When I said you would have Underland's everlasting gratitude, I meant it. You came to our world and had ended a war that had lasted for most of my reign which is far longer than I care to remember and you gave us back a peace that we hadn't known since my parents reigned.

"To the people of Underland, you are a miracle because you slain the Jabberwocky and brought down my sister in such a short amount of time. So it's only natural that they wish to pay tribute to you for to them you are a miracle." Alice had protested and had asked that the gifts be removed saying she didn't deserve them. She couldn't understand what was so great about slaying a Jabberwocky. She had_ killed_ something, something living and, as Absolem said, real. She didn't understand what glory was to be held in the deed.

Mirana and the maid only smiled with sympathetic eyes.

Alice leaned her head on the door as she tried to stop the tremors that threaten to overcome her. She had escaped to the garden after that to try and calm down. Now here she was, late to arrive and growing later by the moment.

_Oh where was Tarrant_, she thought as she gripped the door. She didn't want to face all those people alone. She was nervous enough with only a small group of people, this would be an entire assembly and she was sure she would end up fainting at the first sign of discord.

_If you ever get scared of the people again Alice, just pretend your among your kittens. They only bite as hard as you let them and most of the time don't care how you act_, Alice remembered her father telling her that once when she had been in a school room. She was to play the piano for the first time in front of an audience and she had been even more afraid than she was now. But her father had gently consoled her and helped her to chase away the evil emotions of fear.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice said as she smiled. It seemed the more time she spent in Underland, the more she remembered her father. He would have loved this world and its odd ways. She was sure he would have fit right in here at Mirana's court, being a man with easy manners and an ease with people that most found acceptable. But his mind and odd way of talking was what set him apart. He was a dreamer and Alice's only friend. He wouldn't want her to be afraid of her own shadow just because if was black. He would tell her what a drab color it was and ask if she would rather a blue shadow instead of a black.

Lifting her head from the door, she took a breath to compose herself before she opened the door. She walked into the hall, trying to keep her head held high.

The Ball was already in full swing when she entered. She was immediately noticed and set upon by several people, all eager to speak to her. But when a group of males seemed to congregate around her, Alice felt her fear return. She saw them eyeing her dress and the folds of it. A few tried to place their hands on her shoulders and take her hand but she drew away. For what ever reason, she was leery about any of them touching and found herself backing away slightly. She shrank more when a man dared to placed a hand on her cheek.

She then saw a large purple tail and big green eyes appear before her.

"Good evening everyone!"

"Chessur," Alice said. Chess evaporated before reappearing on Alice's head. Alice felt a big fluffy tail brush her shoulder and rest there.

"Come, we have been waiting for you," Alice smiled sheepishly as she allowed Chessur to guide her out of the thong in to the actual ball room. She made note that the people seemed more refined than they were before and that she was getting quite a few more stares than she cared to have.

"And even curiouser," Alice said as she was led to a banquet table and sat next to a ornate silver chair. She looked around and saw Mirana whirling about on the dance floor with Bevelle, a smile touched her lips. She was truly beautiful.

"You seem to always attract a most unsavory stamp," Chessur said. Alice saw him seated next to her. She smiled slightly.

"If I could, I wouldn't attract any sort of stamp," Alice said. "I don't like crowds." Chessur was in the midst of examining his claw before he regarded her with a bored stare.

"Yes well, at least allow me to accompany you should you run into it again," He said.

"But what if I care to dance," Alice asked. Chessur looked up at her and smiled his big cat like grin as he evaporated.

Alice sighed. She fixed herself a drink as she watched the party. There were very few people she recognized here. Among the guests, she only saw Bayard and his wife. Other than him and the queen, she recognized no one.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Alice turned and was bewildered by what she saw.

Standing before her was a tall gentleman; He had purple black hair and skin so pale she thought it almost translucent. Only when she saw the large grin on his face and odd green eyes did she recognize him.

"Chessur?"

"You're rather slow," He mused. He lifted her to her feet as he began to lead her out to the dance floor. "You said you wanted to dance didn't you?" Alice was too shocked to answer. He pulled her to the floor and before she realized it, he was whirling away with her.

In Alice's mind, her thoughts chased themselves into a tangle.

She was at a peacock's ball, dancing with a cat? A cat that could change shapes and now was in the form of a man? Alice used the dance as an excuse to study Chessur further. He was odd looking, his face seemed to long and his eyes were too slanted. Even in this form he looked more cat-like than anything. He wore a black suit with tails looked like any other man.

"You're uncommonly quiet now Alice," He said.

"You're still Chessur, right?" She asked Chessur stopped off to the side of the floor. He studied her for a moment.

"Yes," He said.

"How is it you're a man," She asked. Chessur blinked before he led her over to the table once again taking his seat in the chair next to her.

"Though, I would much rather be a cat, this is form is better suited to keeping you safe," He said.

"Why must you keep me safe," She asked.

"Because if I don't, Tarrant will ruin my lovely hat," He stated. He gestured to the hat on his head which was an exact duplicate of Tarrant's.

"I see, he made you one," She said. Chessur seemed to grow bored with the conversation as he began balancing a saucer edge on the back of his hand. Alice was at lost for what to talk about so she decided to get her questions answered. She tried to ask him again about how it was that he was a man but he gave her cryptic answers and dry remarks that clearly put her out. So, unable to hold any decent conversation with him, she got up and left.

She decided to go by Bayard, hoping the dog would be better company than the cat.

* * *

Chessur watched Alice go by Bayard. Honestly, he was relieved when she did. He didn't like questions and most certainly didn't like them directed at him.

He hated the fact that Tarrant was late, again, for the party. He had a list of clients again and was up to his collar in orders. Mirana had insisted that Wills stay by him in order to keep an eye on him so he was, in turn, to protect Alice in his stead.

Personally, he wasn't the protecting type. He was a cat. The only thing he knew how to protect was his own skin and he really didn't want to have to change that. He was good at it and it made sure he was always able to come and go when he pleased. If a plan didn't suit him, he dropped it. If a cause wasn't in his best interest, he left it. It was the same way with this court. If he found that Mirana was unworthy of his loyalty, he would leave. But he knew he didn't need to. The white queen was always worthy of loyalty and so he would always remain. Most people in the white court didn't mind his coming and going or his ventures about Underland, honestly most didn't care.

The only one to ever care whether he was bad or good, was Tarrant. He had met Tarrant many years before, before the red queen's reign. From the first moment they laid eyes on each other they had been friends, brothers and enemies. Tarrant hated the fact that Chessur's loyalty was so easily given or broken and always demanded he changed his ways. Chessur always grew annoyed with how strait laced the Hatter had become and jerked his chain just for his own entertainment.

But in the end, they were friends and he would help a friend. Which was why he was seated here at this ball, in this ridiculous form, playing guard dog to Alice, and he wasn't even a dog!

He looked back to see Alice speaking with a group of strangers again. Men and women wearing livery of Queast, they appeared to be in a deep discussion. Alice's face was curious but had a strange determination as he could tell by her gesture and poise she was arguing a point.

She looked rather pretty tonight, if a girl like her could be pretty. She wore a dress the color of a rose with a pair of back shoes and socks. He didn't understand what she had against stockings; they made women's legs appear slimmer and softer than usual which Chessur found pleasing.

He raised his eyebrows at the red top hat on her head. He was reminded of a hat that Tarrant had made for the red queen and smiled at the irony of the thought of the champion sporting the colors of the enemy.

A knight came over to Alice and placed a single white rose in her hand before he bowed. Alice colored before she shook her head. The man seemed to persist but she rejected him again as she held his gift in both hands. The man seemed resigned as he left.

He was not the last, other men of the court approached Alice. One by one, she rejected them, ever time, she would glance over at him and then search the crowd.

Chessur decided he should probably intervene about now. One man was being particularly insistent, grabbing Alice's hand as she tried to leave. Chessur evaporated before appearing before them. He pried the man's hand off of hers before he settled his eyes on the man.

"I think it is time, you leave," He said. The man seemed to shrink as he stared him down. No man alive could hold his gaze for long unless they were mad themselves.

"I could have handled it, Chess," Alice said. He looked at her. He tried to intimidate her with his eyes but she stood firmly. For a moment, he was perplexed, she wasn't afraid?

"You were terribly rude you know," Alice said. He continued to stare at her, letting his eyes slip into slits. All the while she remained immobile.

"You seem to be impervious," He said nonchalantly. Inside his mind though he felt a bit . . . . odd. He wasn't used to anyone being able to look him in the eye for long periods of time.

"That doesn't stop you from being rude, its not nice to stare at people," Alice huffed. She looked about as mean as a flower, Chessur couldn't help but laugh.

This girl really was special, though he already knew it. She was with Tarrant and that in itself was a feat.

She looked shocked by his laugh; her confused expression caused him to snigger even more before he noticed the door open.

Tarrant didn't look so good. Chessur saw Wills next to him. He locked eyes with her from across the room and her lip curled back in a sneer. So she still hated him, eh?

"I'll take you to him," He said. Alice's eyes widened before she surveyed the room. When she finally saw Tarrant, worry etched itself on her face. He was concerned for a moment, (A rarity for him) before he made up his mind. He would give her to Tarrant, but he would stay close, just to observe of course, it wouldn't do for him to actually worry about Alice. If he did, he might as well change his name to Hatter!

* * *

Alice took in Tarrant's appearance and felt her heart grip her.

He looked ill. His skin was too pale and stained and his eyes were shining gold. His hair was brushed straight again but it appeared a brighter orange than the deeper shade it had taken on for the past few days. He was dressed oddly too. A green jacket with a purple vest and a yellow ascot, he also wore brown pants and mismatched socks and brown shoes as well. His favorite hat was on his head but it only shadowed his face, making his features darker.

Alice quickly made her way to him; her only concern was for her hatter. She cut across the dance floor, Chessur in toe, before stopping in front of him.

"Tarrant," She asked attentively. He didn't seem to see her as he stared out at the floor.

"He's a bit round the bend," Wills said. She raised her chin indignantly at the sight of Chessur. Chessur's grin turned maniacal as his eyes went cold. She harrumphed before she started away from them. Alice ignored their exchange as she drew closer to Tarrant.

"Tarrant, are you okay?" Alice called again. He looked up at her, his eyes shifted colors too quickly. His eyes seemed to focus on something above her. His eyes suddenly turned orange and then red.

His hand darted out and wrenched the hat from her head. Alice cried out in shock as he took the Hat and tore it to pieces. She watched in fascinated horror as his hands began to turn pink before she saw a deep red stain on his bandages.

"Bloody, barbarians, bludgeoning, bar no more at-."

"Hatter!" Alice cried out as she threw her arms around him. He froze in her arms and went ridged. She took his head in her hands and pressed her lips to his unyielding ones all the while praying for him to come back.

* * *

_Earlier on. . . ._

Tarrant sat in his work room as he stared at the new list that had just arrived this morning.

He had enjoyed breakfast and tea with Alice and Thackery. Now of days everything was enjoyable. Life it self seemed to take on a sudden luster than he had experienced before. The days seemed brighter, everything seemed happier, even the food he ate tasted delicious every time. All thanks to Alice.

He was supposed to be getting ready for the ball. He had told Alice he would meet her at the door. But once again, the messenger had brought him a new list of people requisitioning hats from him. He knew he could make a fortune if he kept up just making hats for balls and parties for the court but he was unsure as to how his body would react.

He for once, was leery about his trade. Before, he had no one to be concerned about. He had only himself and his livelihood depended on his ability to make any hat for any person. Man, woman, child, animal, prince, princess, peasant or lord he could make a hat for them. That was his seller, and throughout the years he was true to it.

He wouldn't give it up now. Really, it was a matter of principal. How could he call himself a hatter if he was afraid to make a hat? Tarrant couldn't believe how cowardly he was acting.

Getting up, he walked over to his work table, before long, he felt himself slipping away.

Hats, hats, hats, honestly were there anything better? His hands slid across the felt, machines whirled, his scissors flew and thread whirled as he churned out his orders one by one. His mind a cloudy haze as he felt the beautiful numbness seep into his very soul. Hours passed him by and before long he finished his list but decided to keep working, nothing in the world felt better than when he was working.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, hat man." Tarrant looked to see Wills beside him. She was eyeing him with a cold stare.

"It feels good to be working at my trade," He said. He expected her to smile, honestly why shouldn't she? She must know the euphoria of ones trade, she must understand.

Wills didn't smile, instead, she grabbed his hands and pressed something inside. He looked down to see a piece of pale blue fabric.

Images flew across his mind as he contemplated things that were blue. Blue jays, the sky, water, blue bells, forget-me-nots-

_Alice_

Her name brought his mind crashing down upon him as he felt a searing pain in his body. Tarrant doubled over as he held his torso. His head pounded painfully as he felt himself falling.

Something caught him, he didn't know what, but it set him back against his work bench. He was grateful, the floor wasn't the most pleasant thing to meet head on and he was certain that it wouldn't appreciate him trying to become too familiar with it.

But he rejoiced too soon as he was lifted from the table. He felt an ache in his hands as he tried to focus on one thing but his vision swam. Why couldn't he concentrate?

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in the hall. Where was Alice?

The doors opened and he was pushed inside. The white hall was decorated lavishly and Tarrant was disoriented by the whirl of color. Really, why were there so many colors whirling about? It was impossible to tell them all apart, it must be a horrible inconvenience to the white queen who preferred her court in cool shades; these were all sorts of the wrong colors. Too bright, too dark, too _much._

"Tarrant," He saw one of the wrong colors come forward. A bright rose red crowned with gold came directly at him accompanied by a vivid black and purple. He wondered how it knew his name?

"He's a bit around the bend," He heard Wills say. He took no offense, why should he? If you lived in Underland, you were bound to be half mad or worst. If you were normal then you were strange.

"Tarrant are you okay?" He looked up to see something decending upon the golden creature.

A horrible bloody red color seemed to engulf the pretty golden rose, swallowing it, trying to block it from his sight. Images raced before his eyes as he felt his anger surmount.

With the immense need to save the golden color before it was engulfed, he tore the bloody thing from it, renting it to shreds. He heard a scream but he knew not from where.

"Bloody, barbarians, bludgeoning, bar no more at-." He yelled at the shredded bloody thing. How dare it try to hurt the golden creature?

"Hatter!" He froze at the desperate voice that could only belong to one person. He felt arms around him before something warm was pressed against his lips.

_Oh!_

Slowly, languidly, he felt himself coming back to himself. The haze slowly cleared before he realized what was happening.

Alice cradled his face in her hands as she kissed him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook violently.

Gently, he pulled her back as he looked into her eyes. He went instantly ashamed as he saw the fear there but this time it was a different fear, not the haunted looks but one that he had seen before when she had stared at the Jabberwocky. Had he become so repulsive?

"Alice," He whispered. Almost instantly, her smile came as relief touched her features. He cupped her face to his as he made sure to keep his mind.

"Are you back," She asked. He nodded as she then held him tightly. He tensed as a new wave of emotion went through him.

Alice was holding him, Alice had kissed him, and Alice was now hugging him in front of all these people? His heart began to swell as a smile stretched his face. He felt warmth in every part of his body as he then crushed her to himself.

"There now, don't cry, I'm fine," He said. Alice pulled back as she nodded and dashed the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

I know its a short chapter and it seems to take the story no where, but please bear with me. Thanks you again and I will try to update sooner this time! ^_^


	16. ChapterSixteen:Through the Looking glass

Hey, sorry I have been gone and left everyone hanging! I am back and here to stay. I am shooting for an update a day, so stay tuned, this story is not dead by any means. Again, thank you for your paients and reviews, questions, nonsense, and flames welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Through the looking glass**

Alice turned herself around over and over in the mirror as she examined her appearance in the mirror.

She was wearing the most eccentric outfit she had ever worn; even when she was aboard the ships she never wore such things but Wills assured her that it was better to travel in than gowns and slippers.

Her legs were covered in breeches that Wills had made to her measurements and a long tunic similar to what she had worn the night before she did battle with the jabberwocky. A silvery cloak rested on her shoulders that matched her boots.

Never in her life had she felt so…..Alice didn't know how to describe it. It was strangely comfortable and it almost liberating, to be wearing easy fitting clothing and not be confined by heavy gowns or ankle biting slippers.

"Alice, are you ready?"

"Coming," She called before she took one last look in the mirror before she went to open the door.

Tarrant stood outside her door, wearing his old blue suit underneath a long dark coat that fell to touch the tips of his black shoes. His hat on his head, he carried a small pack on his shoulders.

"Nivens is waiting for us at the castle gate along with her majesty and her guard," He said. Alice nodded as she then saw the long sword strapped to his back.

"Tarrant . . . why are you taking that with you," She asked, Tarrant became instantly uneasy.

"Just as a precaution," He said. "I said I would protect you and protect you I shall and…"

"Tarrant," Alice touched his face he paused before smiling.

"You don't look like yer self, lass," He said. Alice looked back in the mirror.

"It can't be helped, I can't cover all that distance in a gown and Wills assures me this is the best way to travel," She said. Tarrant nodded before he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" She nodded as she went with him.

The sun had barely begun to rise as she met Nivens and Mirana at the gate. Alice saw her fidgety friend glancing between them as if he were about to run. Mirana came forward with the Bandersnatch.

"He insisted on being your mount when he heard you needed one," Mirana said. Alice smiled as she scratched the Bandersnatch affectionately. He growled low but seemed to turn his head to her touch. Mirana came forward and hugged her.

"Be safe and take care Alice, until we meet soon," Mirana said. Alice embraced her and felt genuinely touched by her worry. "Guard her, Tarrant; you have Underland's most precious cargo with you."

"Aye, yer majesty," He said with a bow. Alice mounted the Bandersnatch with Hatter behind her. Tarrant dragged a protesting Nivens aboard before they were off.

As she felt the wind rush past her face, chasing the last ghosts of sleep away, Alice felt a thrill she hadn't felt in a long time. Atop the Bandersnatch, she felt its strength as it carried them to the forest.

"Couldn't there have been, a easier way to go," Tarrant asked. Alice looked back to see him grasping the reins for dear life. Alice laughed as she noticed Nivens cowering between them. It seemed so silly that her guide and protector were so afraid of the thing, it was laughable!

"No horse can compete with the Bandersnatch," Alice said as she repeated Mirana's words to her. Tarrant' gave her a sideways look and wondered if she was mad. Alice urged the beast on; with a roar he picked up the pace.

They reached the white tower by noon, Alice was told that it was once apart of the original castle and used to house the royal family, before the courts red and white were formed, there was only one court, the Cards and the four kings, all ruling the house.

But there was jealousy and turmoil broke out between them and soon the courts split into two, the red court and white.

The tower was all that was left of the once magnificent city and castle. Alice was awestruck by its sheer size.

"C-come, this way," Nivens said. Alice looked to Tarrant who left the Bandersnatch back and was relieved to do so. Following a winding hall and up a ungodly amount of stairs, Nivens led them to the very top before he unlocked the last door.

The room was old, battered and showed signs of its age. Its seemed time was rather unkind to the poor room, Alice pitied the poor floors which were cracked and the once find ceiling was sagging.

Nivens removed a large cloth and Alice found herself staring into an ornate mirror. She almost jumped when she herself and the sight she made. Tarrant looked equally as wild but his grin dispelled her fears.

"Come, Alice, you said you had a looking glass in your home?" Nivens said. Alice nodded. "Picture your home and see it clearly." Alice stared into the mirror as she tried to remember what her home looked like. Her big bed with her cream colored walls and her dark wooden floors and carpeted hall and bedroom, she tried to remember any detail that might help.

"Don't forget to breathe," Alice didn't get a chance to ask, before she was pushed into the mirror. Gasping, she found herself falling before she hit a floor that had sped to meet her. Honestly though she wished it hadn't.

"Oww," Alice rubbed her head as she looked about and froze.

She was in her rented home.

She was home!

"Alice look out!" Before she could move, Tarrant came tumbling in. He went sprawling and Alice tumbled under him, dazed and disoriented she felt a throbbing pain starting to rise in her shoulders.

"Oh dear, Alice! Are you alright, I haven't hurt you have I," Tarrant asked as he began to check if she was indeed alright. Alice felt his hands brush her arms as she began to giggle. Worry creased his brow as she couldn't help but smile as he looked so at loss.

"It tickled, but yes I am quite alright," Alice grinned. Brow clearing, he smiled just before Nivens popped through the looking glass. He pulled off a brown bag that he had been carrying.

"Her Majesty gave me this to give to you, saying that it will guide you back to Underland when you are ready," He said. Alice pulled out two small vials of vibrant purple liquid. "Its distilled jabberwocky blood that has been mixed with an agent so it will take you to Underland, but not return you to your world when it is flushed from your system." Alice nodded. Nivens pawed his nose before he bowed his head. "I shall see you soon, please do hurry back to Underland." He jumped back through the looking glass before it faded into an ordinary mirror.

"Curiouser," Alice said. She looked around her room; things looked as if they had been searched. Her wardrobe was open and things shuffled about, she was horrified at the state everything had been left in.

"My word Alice, you are a terrible house keep," Tarrant said.

"Upon my honor, I didn't leave things like this. I distinctly recall putting my clothes and such away, and where is my maid? She usually is so good about these things," Alice rose and went to her door and rung the bell. "Melanie, are you here?" There was no reply and it struck Alice as odd. Why wasn't her maid here, or her man, Rogers? They should have kept the house whilst she was away.

"Is anything amiss," Tarrant asked. Alice looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want to worry him outright.

"Its fine, I will show you to my guest room." Tarrant's worry etched itself before he took her hand.

"Alice, why must I sleep in a guest room," He asked. Alice's cheeks colored.

"I have been horrible to you haven't I," She smiled sheepishly. "Here in London, things are a bit different than they are in Underland." Tarrant released her hand as he crossed his arms, his expression asking her to continue. "Here, women and men have more divisionary lines, they don't usually come together unless they are married, courting, or at a party. It is highly discouraged that a woman and a man sleep in the same house alone, let alone in the same room. I don't want to start a scandal upon my departure."

"But it's never bothered you before, how we acted," Tarrant said. Alice pondered it a moment. It was true; she had scandalized London society and Underland alike, why should she care now?

Not waiting for a reply, Tarrant pulled her into his arms and held her close; Alice forgot her argument as she placed her head into his chest.

"You're very good at doing that," She whispered into his coats. She could feel his smile even as she looked into his chest.

"Your world is different from mine but it does not bind me as much as you," He said. "If you want I will behave, but I can honestly say it will be the death of me." Alice held him tightly for a moment longer before she released him.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Tarrant," Alice smiled. Tarrant placed his bag on her table and began to deposit an extraordinary amount of luggage. Alice was stunned to see it all came from one tiny bag.

"How on earth is that possible," She asked. Tarrant looked at her and cocked his head.

"Mally and Chessur gave this to me thinking it would come in handy, it certainly does have its uses," He said as he then looked at her closet and then back at her. "Mayhap I will use the guest room, for changing and hanging my clothes, right?" Alice smiled as she led him to the guest room. After Tarrant was settled, Alice penned a quick letter before she went out and gave it to a boy to take to Lord Ascot, paying him a good penny for his services.

Back inside, she went to her room, changed out of her traveling dress and washed quickly before changing into a dark blue gown and gloves, plaiting her hair up onto her head with a ribbon. After she was done, she saw hatter in her parlor, he was gazing out the window.

He looked so out of place in her drab parlor. His vibrant coloring seemed to only be enhanced by the dullness of his surroundings. The grey light coming in from the window served only to enhance his pale skin which contrasted sharply against his hair and eyes. He wore a sober colored suit of brown with blue shoes and a grey ascot.

"I was told by her majesty to wear clothing that matched for here, people try to do so," He said not looking away from the window. "This place seems so dull, Alice, how on earth did you come to live here?"

"My mother wanted to live closer to town while my father hated it; he loved my mother so we stayed here in London. When he died, she sold out country estate and moved us into town. We have lived here ever since." Tarrant turned as his face seemed uneasy. "Are you okay, Hatter?"

"Just a little drained, this place seems to suck the life out of you," He said. "I honestly can say I miss the voice in my head." Alice smiled as she grabbed her hat and coat from their place on her rack.

"Shall we go out into town," She asked. Tarrant looked at her oddly. "I want to show you this world, Tarrant." Tarrant's eyes sparkled as he gave a genteel bow.

"As my lady wishes," Alice smiled as he grabbed his hat and the overcoat he had worn before she opened her door to find the boy had returned.

* * *

So they are finally in London, stay tuned and thank you for your support, I just realized I reached my 101st review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: London

Another chapter done Yay *happy dance* but really I am glad to be able to update and am looking forward to finishing this story soon.

Note: I have used the name Richard for Lord Ascot's first name because I can't seem to find it anywhere. If anyone does know it please message me with it and I will be happy to make the change. Thank you for your support and again, Flames, nonsense and reviews welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: London

"Ah, have you returned with his note," Alice asked. Tarrant looked befuddled as the boy smiled and handed her a letter. "Thank you here this is for you efforts." Alice gave the boy a pound note before he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you ma'am," He cried before he gave her an odd look. "Be careful miss, I saw a man here yesterday looking for a young girl named Alice, and he made the man and the maid leave, something about a problem with the funds." Now it was Alice's turn to look confused. As the boy left, Tarrant touched her arm.

"Is everything alright, Alice," he asked, his eyes softening. Alice looked down at the letter she had in her hand before she opened it.

_Alice_

_Where have you been? Your mother has been distraught with worry and I have been on countless searches with the police._

_Please come to my home this evening at seven o'clock or else expect me by seven thirty. _

_Your friend_

_Lord Ascot_

"Alice," Tarrant asked. Alice looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Seems I have an errand to go on this evening, but it is not until later. Until then, come, let me show you London," Alice smiled outwardly while inside she felt nervous. The seriousness of the situation assaulted as she felt a great weight on her shoulders.

She had been gone for an entire week in Underland time; she had been missing for so long she wondered briefly how long she had really been gone.

She decided to keep to her word and take Tarrant on a tour of London. She showed him the Thames river and took him on a carriage ride around Hyde Park before bring him to dine at one of her favorite tea houses.

But through all that time Tarrant seemed distant, withdrawn. Alice felt at loss as to how to bring him out of his stupor.

Finally, between one order of cakes and the next, she finally asked. "Tarrant what is troubling you?" Tarrant looked up at her, his eyes were a strange mix of blue green.

"I am sorry I . . ." He shook his head before he sighed. "I just can't shake this feeling as if something isn't right here. This place, its terribly crowded and drab, almost seems lifeless, Alice." He looked at her with such a frightened expression Alice reached over and took his hand; he squeezed it as he closed his eyes. "I don't like it here and I want to go back." Alice bit her lower lip before she looked at Tarrant again.

"Tarrant your hair!" Alice whispered stunned, Tarrant's eyes snapped open before he looked into the window next to their table.

Once such a vibrant orange his hair was dulling and his skin paler with almost a grey cast, he looked tired and the stains on his face seemed more prominent, but what scared Alice the most was the fact that his coloring seemed so wrong now, he looked less alive.

"I just don't feel well here," He said. "This place feels so cold to me, Alice. How can you possibly survive here?" Alice looked down at her tea.

"I grew up here," She said. "I was born here but I never truly felt at home here in England, to be honestly anywhere. I was constantly teased when I was a child for my eccentricity but I had my father." Alice smiled. "He was just like me."

"What was he like, you're father," Tarrant asked. Alice looked up at him before she felt a small sadness that never seemed to disappear prick her heart.

"He was known as an eccentric, always nonsensical and kind. He had a way with people that just set them at ease but he was a great man. As I said, he was like me; he was the one who told me all the best people in the world are a bit mad and taught me to believe in impossible things." Tarrant squeezed her hand lightly and she held his tightly. "I miss him terribly."

"Where is your father now," He asked.

"He passed when I was younger, almost six years now," Alice sighed. "My mother wouldn't talk about it and my sister took the news rather hard, saying he had just disappeared and would be back someday."

"What did you believe, Alice?"

"I remember the coffin and there is a grave with his name on it so I am guessing he really is gone," Alice closed her eyes. "I am not as hopeful as my sister is because I remember my mother crying and my sister was hysterical, I don't think they would have been so if he had just disappeared. Besides my father was a good man, he wouldn't have left his family, he loved us dearly."

"Alice," Alice looked up at Tarrant who was watching her. Alice touched her cheeks before she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," Alice said as she smiled at him. He looked tired but a small smile touched his lips as he continued to hold her hand. "Come, lets finish out tea and head to Lord Ascots estate, I would love for you to meet him." Tarrant nodded as he settled back into his chair. Alice watched as it began to rain outside. The rain seemed to dark the sky outside making things a bit more dreary and gray. She flinched at a particularly loud thunder clap shook the shop.

After their bill was paid, they hailed a carriage which took them to the Ascot estate. According to her pocket watch, the time was exactly seven o'clock when she arrived. As the carriage pulled up, Lord Ascot's man stood on the step to great them with an umbrella.

They were led into a large study Alice had seen many times before. She knew it was chosen for privacy for Lady Ascot never trespassed here and likewise, Lord Ascot never ventured into her parlor or lady's room unless invited.

When they arrived, Lord Ascot was waiting. When they were alone, He came forward and took her hands.

"Thank goodness you are unharmed," He said. "Dear I thought you were abducted or worst." Alice felt instantly contrite for worrying him. She grasped his hands as she took a seat by the fire with Tarrant standing behind her. "And who might this be?" Tarrant bowed his head as he held his hand out.

"Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp, sir," He said. Alice suppressed a giggle at Lord Ascot's expression. Tarrant, though his appearance was less vibrant, was still startling to someone who had never seen him before.

"Richard Ascot, pleasure," Lord Ascot said as he shook Tarrant's hand. They took their seats, Tarrant next to Alice (which got a raised eye-brow from Lord Ascot) and Lord Ascot sat across from them. The fire was warm and bright and felt good after the cold rain but Alice could feel the tension between her two friends.

"I am sorry to have worried you Richard," Alice looked down at her hands. "At the party there was an incident and I took a fright. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."  
"Well you certainly did," Ascot admonished her. "If Lowell hadn't of mentioned your absences we would have never known until the end." Alice froze at the mention of the name and Tarrant gasped her hand which cause Lord Ascot pause. Alice sighed as she pulled her hand back and patted the back of Tarrant, earning herself a quizzical gaze.

Lord Ascot sighed, "I am just glad you are safe and that you are well. But might I inquire to the incident that scared you so?"

"I would rather you didn't," Alice said swiftly. "It is done and I would rather put it behind me."

* * *

Tarrant's was barely able to focus on the conversation at hand. He was so tired and his mind was so befuddled he felt it hard to listen.

He remained silent as watched Alice converse with this very odd looking man. He had brown hair and eyes and looked rather . . . ordinary. He wore a grey suit with a black ascot. He spoke adamantly with Alice and Alice seemed to brighten as she spoke with him. He couldn't follow the conversation so he decided to get some air on the balcony. The rain had stopped and the air was dreadfully chilly and cleared away the headache that had been pressing his mind. So when he went to go back inside, he heard the conversation which seemed to resonate throughout the room.

"Alice….that man are you involved with him?"

"He saved my life, Richard and I care about him deeply," Alice said. Tarrant peered in through the door pane as he stayed by the wall. Alice was seated where she had been as she worried her dress.

"Where did you meet him?"

"About five years ago, I met him before I left for China on the Wonder," Alice said.

"I see does he always look so . . . so . . ."

"So wild," Alice said as a smile touched her lips as her face seemed to glow. Tarrant felt his heart throb. Even here, in this dark world she was beautiful.

When he had first seen the world outside of Alice's window, everything was gloomy. There was no color and everyone looked so distant. He honestly couldn't believe Alice grew up here. Here in this place that seemed to suck the colors and the muchness right out of everything and everyone. Tarrant felt as if his body was made of rocks and everything seemed to fatigue him even more. As he leaned closer to the pane, the voices in his head decided to return to chasten him.

_Dropping eaves now Tarrant?_

_On Alice no less_

_Better go back in and stop_

Be quiet, Tarrant tried to think but the voices silenced him. He argued a few minutes more before they echoed at the same time sounding much like the tweedles.

_You're being ungentlemanly Tarrant_

"Alice, if I may be so bold to ask, is he courting you?" Tarrant's attention was brought back to the conversation. A small clatter told him Alice had been surprised by the question.

"Yes, I guess you could say he is," Alice said as she straightened.

"Then are you considering marrying this man, Alice," Lord Ascot asked. Tarrant's heart skipped a beat and quivered as he awaited her response.

"I am not sure if I could ever be a good wife, Lord Ascot," Alice said. "But if I were to marry a man . . . I would rather it would be Tarrant." Tarrant felt his heart swell and his body suddenly very light as a smile broke his features. As he was about to reach for the handle he heard Lord Ascot speak.

"Alice, that man he doesn't seem quite right, there is oddness in his manner and countenance," he said. Tarrant looked up at the two. Lord Ascot got up from his seat as he seated himself by Alice, taking her hand and holding protectively. "First you say you never wish to marry, saying that you wish to see more of the world and then you disappear for days and then when you return, you come back with this man who seems a bit more than round the bend."  
"I beg your pardon my lord," Alice said as she narrowed her eyes. "Tarrant is a respectable man and I will not tolerate any abuse of him." Lord Ascot seemed taken aback as he cleared his throat.

"Alice, I just want to make sure you will be well care for," He said as he held her hand and looked away. "When your father died, he was such a good friend that I wanted to make sure you and your family was well care for. You were already like a daughter to me and I just wanted to make sure you would be properly supported.

"If my concern seems untoward, please do forgive me, but I have watched you grow up from a fanciful little girl to a respectable woman I see before me. I just want to make sure you will be happy." Tarrant leaned against the wall as he heard these words.

"Thank you, Richard, for everything you have done for me. I am grateful but I do love Tarrant and I know he cares deeply for me as I do him," Alice said. "I am sure I would be happy with him."

"What is his occupation if I may ask," he said.

"He's a milliner, he works in court," Alice smiled. Lord Ascot's eyes widened.

"Really, well that would explain his eccentricity" He said. "Really Alice, are you sure?" Tarrant decided he had heard enough and decided to go back inside. He was cold and his clothes clung to his body and his heart felt as if he had been led through a gauntlet.

The rest of the evening he remained passive and very quiet. He let the voices in his head go but they seemed far away from him, in another place.'

When they departed, he thought he heard something about dinner before they were off in the uncomfortable box Alice called a carriage. He found it small and cramped and he was jostled about every time the blasted wheels hit a bump. Honestly, why didn't anyone travel by Hat or horse or even walked? He would much rather ride the Bandersnatch again than suffer another moment inside this contraption.

When they arrived, he got out and helped Alice down. Once inside, he was about to go to his rooms when she stopped him.

"Hatter is something the matter," She asked. Tarrant sighed, he was back to being Hatter.

"I am fine, just a bit off my tea," He said. Alice's brow furrowed before she stopped him again.

"You've been very quiet this evening, are you ill," She asked.

"Fit as a faddle," he said. "Really Alice, I just am a bit tired, I just need some rest." She nodded as she let him go to the guest room. Once there, he changed into a loose shirt and trousers and brushed down his hair. He then went back to her room to find her lying on her bed, still dressed in her traveling clothes.

He smiled. She must have been exhausted, anyone would be. This place itself was exhausting; Tarrant couldn't imagine wanting to stay in this world, where animals didn't talk and tea didn't sing or change color. He was beginning to see why Alice wanted to stay in Underland.

He stepped into the room and was about to place the covers on her when he felt something hit him hard on the head. Cursing, he whirled to face his assailant but was stuck again.

Stumbling he looked back at Alice, she was sprawled upon the bed where two men were gathering her up. Fury blazed inside him as he threw off his attackers and knocked one of them to the ground.

"Confounded men," he snarled broguishly. He felled two more men before he felt a bow to the back of his neck.

Spots chose an inappropriate time to dance in front of his eyes as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Alice being carried away. His last sight before the spots consumed his vision was of a black uniform with a white spade blazed upon the front.

* * *

O_O wow and the cobra strikes! Stay tuned and as I said I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Stayne

Okay this is where things are going to go from bad to worst, all I can say is that there will be a happy ending because I don't like sad ones. Bear with me and don't worry!  
Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Stayne

It was so dark and she didn't remember her home having bars on the doors.

Alice awoke and was lying on a bench, her head was throbbing. The source, a painful knot that seemed to have grown on the back of her skull.

How in the world did she end up here? One moment she was worried about Tarrant's strange behavior and the next she felt pain and then she was here. She recalled hearing Tarrant shouting but couldn't place it at all.

Getting up, she looked around her surroundings. She was in a room with bars on the door.

"Where have I gotten too now," Alice sighed. She looked around and moved to the bars. "Excuse me, is anyone out there?" There was no response, sighing again, she sat down.

Keep calm Alice, She told herself. If she started to worry now, she wouldn't be of much use to anyone, not even herself. She needed to figure out where she was and what she was doing here.

Looking up, she climbed and stood on top of the bench like bed and was just tall enough to peer out the window. She saw a giant yard filled with ghastly looking men and several guards. Getting down, she brought her knees up to herself and fought back the tendrils of fear that threatened to break her control.

_Breathe Alice, calm down, I am sure this is a misunderstanding,_ she thought. _I am positive this will be cleared up._

And what about Tarrant, where could he be? Is he here as well, did they think him an accomplice to what ever they brought her here for and locked him away as well. Alice couldn't help but worry. She hoped they hadn't of hurt him, who ever they were.

* * *

Tarrant awoke to the sounds of barking. He thought that maybe he fell asleep in the gardens again but it felt wrong. His hands? Why wouldn't they move, he tried to pull them in front for further inspection but found that they were being held back by cords. Who tied him up? Was this a new game Thackery or Chessur were playing? What ever it was, Tarrant thought it was in poor taste. Really, did they really have to tie him so tightly, and why cover his eyes? Tarrant hated being blinded even for a minute, he hated the images that always crossed over his vision when his eyes were closed, so much blood….so much death . . .

"Uncover my eyes!" He bellowed as he began to struggle against the knots. Fear began to settle into his gut before he swallowed hard.

Really this game wasn't funny any more, didn't they know how he hated covering his eyes? What about Alice, was she in on this?"

Alice?

ALICE!

Memories flashed through his mind of card attackers carrying Alice away and of being attacked. Anger washed over him as he remembered, he wasn't in Underland anymore, he was here, In Alice's world, London and they had been attacked and she had been kidnapped!

"One two through and through," Tarrant heard an oily voice which he knew could only belong to one person.

"Stayne . . . what are ye doing here," Tarrant asked. "Have you any idea why I have been tied up? It's terribly uncomfortable you know, almost worst than being chained."

"Still mad as ever I see, hat man," the voice carried over such an amount of disdain that Tarrant could almost feel it coat his skin, what a disgusting feeling. "Tell me, what was that song you always sung all those years ago?" The blind fold lifted and colors appeared before his eyes.

He was in a dark room. The only light was from the fire that was lit in a stone hearth. The floor was covered in what looked like animal pelts. Tarrant shivered as he felt a wave of sadness, why would any one want to kill animals? They were always so congenial and punctual not to mention courteous, they never did anything wrong . . .

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at," Tarrant felt something terribly sharp at his throat as he heard the hideous voice now in his ear, "Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky."

"You're horribly off key you know," Tarrant said in a matter of fact. He heard a scoff before a figured moved out from behind him.

Stayne was dressed in clothing he had seen from this world, except it was wrong, it was all black from his shoes to his eye patch to the ribbon binding his long, lanky hair. He looked incredibly well kempt for a man in exile and whole. Tarrant frowned as he noticed that his face, for all his health, appeared gaunt, ghostly as if the evil within was trying to show through the façade of a human being.

Fury crossed his features as Stayne threw the knife in his hand. The blade whizzed by, nearly missing his ear before embedding itself somewhere behind him.

"You laugh at me now, but I shall be the one who shall take your life in the end," Stayne said. "Though if you wish, you may beg for you r life, for all it will do you."

"Begging? I think not, it just doesn't appeal to me you know? Like cherry tea, it just doesn't sit well on the tongue and never is good for the constitution," Tarrant laughed as a deranged smile touched his features. "No, I do not think I shall be begging any time soon, _stained_." Disbelief crossed his features before the same sure self smiled touched Stayne's lips.

"Not even for our dear Alice," Stayne said. His smile lessoned at the mention of Alice's name, Tarrant felt for the first time fear.

"What have you done with here?" He asked all mocking gone and an uncharacteristic look of serious replaced it.

"I have her tucked away, for safe keeping of course I wouldn't want anything to happen to my queen and wife," Stayne said. Tarrant saw red at the reply.

"_Your_ queen, I fear Stayne that you may be madder than I," Tarrant snapped. "Your queen, Alice would never be so she would be insulted at the thought."

"You would be surprised at what a woman would do especially with the right," Stayne looked at him and smiled. "Incentive, they can be very accommodating creatures." Tarrant felt a chill as Stayne produced a cloak as he pulled it on with flourish and a black top hat.

"Where are you going," Tarrant roared, he struggled against his binds, they strained to keep him in check. Stayne smiled.

"To meet with a few clients of mine, we have to retrieve our dear Alice and get ready to bring her to her new home." Stayne laughs as he placed the hat on his head.

"Stayne," Tarrant calls as he leaves. "Stayne" The door shuts; Tarrant gives a mighty pull as the binds give way. Pain laces his arms and shoulders but he ignores it as he rushes the door but a lock turns and he is trapped once again. "STAYNE"

Laughter sounds through out the room as Tarrant smashes his fists against the door.  
"I will make sure to tell Alice that you said to say hello," Stayne calls through the door as Tarrant gives a might shove but to no avail does it give way. Fear and anger mix into one final roar that erupted from his heart.  
"NO, ALICE!"

* * *

Alice looked up when the bars of her cell rattled.  
"Get up, time to come out."  
"Sir what did I do," Alice asked. The officer glared at her.  
"Be quiet and come!" Alice kept her composure as she held her head high before she froze as she saw who was waiting for her down the hall.  
"Hello Alice, a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

I know such a bad cliffy. but as I said I am shooting to update daily, As I have said before, reviews, curses, nonsense, flames, questions and comments welcome *hides under a hat* See you soon!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Crimes and Terror

I have another chapter after this, I couldn't leave this one as a cliffy, the story won't let me sleep until I at least get two more chapters out. Thanks for your reviews and again, nonsense, questions, comments, concerns, flames and everything else welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Nada

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Crimes and Terror

Mirana gasped as she awoke, a light sheen covered her forehead as she looked around her room.

She immediately got up and sent a page to wake Nivens, her heart hammered as she pulled on a shawl and tried to sooth her pounding heart.

"You sent for me, yer majesty," Nivens appeared in the doorway, dressed in a night gown and cap as he bowed. Mirana drew herself up and spoke.

"Fetch the oraculm, I need to see it," She said swiftly. "And send for Chessur, Mallyumkun, Bayard and Absolem, tell them I need to speak to them immediately. They should still be in the castle."

"Oh dear, what ever is wrong yer-."

"Go," Mirana said a bit sharper than what she intended sending a poor Nivens scampering away. She didn't have to wait long before Chessur appeared with his cousin, Wills; Mallyumkun came shortly after followed by Absolem riding on Bayard.

"What is amiss," Absolem asks as he lands on a silver chalice on her vanity. Mirana lights a candle before she throws it in the hearth bring on a tall blaze.

"I have the oraculm, yer majesty!" Nivens bounces on. He bows as he holds it to her. Mirana reaches out and deftly unrolls the ancient parchment.

"Your majesty," Mally asks. Seeing her fears confirmed, she goes into a jar and pulls out a small handful of powdered seeing crystals.

"Alice and Tarrant are in trouble," She said simply. She threw the handful at a mirror before it reveals a heinous attack. The small party stands and watches in horror as Alice is carried away and Tarrant is felled and hauled away in another horse-drawn box.

"Hatter," Mally says as her ears droop. The mirror goes black and Mirana sighs. She then opens the oraculm.

"Here, this shows that there will be another battle," She whispers forlorn. Everyone in the room feels the weight of her words.

"Another War," Wills says, "But who and with whom?"

"It hasn't shown yet," Mirana says. "But we must get Alice and Tarrant back here to Underland before it is too late." She looks to her faithful servants. "I will need you to the aboveworld and rescue them."

"I think not," Chessur said. Everyone looks at him, "I don't get involve in things like this."

"You blighted devil!" Wills shouts as she lunges. Nivens steps in front as he wraps his tiny paws around her and Bayard stands in front of her. "The Hatter is your friend and you wish to leave him for dead? You saw those men, they were the same men that tried to assassinate her majesty and yet you say you don't get involved! Yer a blighted git!" Chessur's eyes narrowed as drew back away from Wills. Bayard sat down as he lowered his head.

"I will go yer majesty, but when I do, I shall tell the Hatter," Bayard said. Chessur looked at the dog.

"What ever do you mean," Chessur asked. Mally climbed up onto Bayard's head and held out her sword.

"That ya don't wanna help and to take back yer hat," Mally scoffed. "Yer fergettin that he made it for you." Chessur seemed to deliberate before he sighed.

"Alas it always comes down to the hat," He sighed. "Very well, fine."

"Good, so you will leave tonight, please inform your wife to attend to me in the morning before you leave Bayard, her and your pups may come to my private suites," Mirana said. "Nivens, make ready to leave, time I fear is punishing me for favoring our hatter and running away from us yet again."

* * *

Alice felt the world turn gray as a cold fear swept over her, through her. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she stared with wide-eyed terror at the man before her.

"Your charge was for improper business practices as well as being defiant of the articles of marriage and the felony of wasting resources; you are now being released into the custody of Mr. Manchester and Mr. Stevenson, your bail has been paid in full." The constable said as he handed a piece of paper with a stamp on it to Lowell. Lowell took it as he smiled at Alice.

"Quite a bit of trouble you've been causing us, dear Alice," Alice cringed away from Lowell's outstretched hand before the constable stopped her from retreating. Alice glared at the man before she steeled herself and drew herself up.

"What are you doing here," She snapped. "Where is my sister?"

"She is at home with our son and daughter like a good woman," Lowell smile continued on. He grabbed her arm and Alice yanked back. Her skin crawled at the very spot where his hand made contact. Memories rushed inside her head she fought to remain calm.

"Come on, we have to take her to my house so we can hand her over and be paid," another man said. Alice saw this man was mousy looking with wire glasses and a pressed suit. His entire being screamed attorney, Alice had dealt with enough of them to know the stamp. She tossed her head indignantly.

"I want to see Lord Ascot," She snapped. She knew when to pull weight and when not to. Lowell continued to smile while the constable blanched at the very name. "As Kingsley company head I demand to see my partner." Lowell smiled as he produced a few leaflets.

"An investigation of your company's business practices and your latest merger with Breacon has been launched as well as a investigation into your personal finances. The courts seems to think a woman with so much wealth isn't capable of maintaining it their for they are appointing temporary guardianship to us. Since Lord Ascot has not claimed you as his own and we paid your bail we shall maintain guardianship until the debt is paid and the investigation is completed." Alice's mouth fell open as she scanned the simple leaflet. She was being prosecuted because she was unwed and at the head of the company? It was so ridiculous she couldn't help but laugh.

Lowell's smile decreased as Stevenson's eyes hardened.

"You dare, you vengeful spiteful pig! You dare and try to take everything I have worked for by saying I am incompetent because I have no husband?" Alice's laughter sounded throughout the jail. "You dare, oh you shall rue this day, Lowell Manchester." Lowell grabbed her arm roughly as he pulled her close to him. Alice cringed as she pushed back, fighting to get his filthy hands from her. "Get away from me! Unhand me!"

"You shall regret the day you dare injure me and dare my manhood, _Miss_ Kingsley," Lowell practically spat the words into her ear, he was disgustingly close to her, Alice began to panic as he gripped her wrist harder. "You are now indebted to us and with your funds frozen you have no choice but to come with me."

"No!" Alice cried as Lowell dragged her. Terror, panic, pain and anger broke through her hautuer as she desperately tried to get away; her memories broke through her levees as that night flooded her mind. The constable looked at her with wide eyes as she reached out to him. "Please help me; he almost compromised my innocence before! Please don't let him take me again!" The constable opened his mouth but she was dragged away. Stevenson grabbed her other arm as she was hauled away.

Fury and fear mixed as she fought like a wildcat. Come hell or high water she wouldn't let them take her! She struggled, kicked, screamed, and pulled as hard as she could. When she clawed Lowell's cheek, she earned a swift twist of her arm making her gasp in pain. Fighting she was thrown into the back of a carriage, when she tried to jump out; Lowell pinned her down and grabbed her by her hair. Alice stared doe eyed into his.

"You will pay for every injury you have done me, Alice, and you will pay me well," Lowell said as he shoved her head back roughly. Alice kicked at the door but it shut and locked from the outside jamming her ankles. Alice tried to see outside but the black shutters were drawn. She shoved at the doors and the back of the carriage, screaming and crying out but no one heard her. The driver window was shut and the curtain drawn. Alice felt as if she was trapped in a black box with no door, no way out.

Curling up on the seat, she cried as she felt her world spiraling once again out of control. She felt dirtier again and the very sight of Lowell made her sick and scared. What ever he had planned for her she knew she would rather be dead than let him get ahold of her again!

She wished hard, praying to any god that heard her to take pity on her.

* * *

"Will you watch where you're grabbing?"

Chessur fought down the headache that threatened to strain his already sensitive nerves.

After arriving at the old castle, it was almost dawn. With no sleep and bad company, the cat in him was more than irate, he was down right incensed!

He hated the fact that they used his only gift against him. He owned nothing and yet they dared to use precious hat to there own needs? He was beyond himself with anger.

But a promise was a promise which was why he was now with this bumbling bunch about the go to the above world.

"I shall accompany you as far as the looking glass," Nivens said. Chessur narrowed his eyes on him.

"Bailing out I see," He said. "Why not stick out this whole affair to the end?"

"Ya have no room to be takin," Mallyumkun said. They climbed the stairs until they reached the looking glassed. Chessur sighed.

"Onward to the aboveworld"

"Hang on Alice, Hatter, we're coming!"

* * *

Reinforcements to the rescue! Stay tuned and jouney up the rabbit hole!


	20. Chapter Twenty: Just desserts

Wow, this story is leading me to places I didn't think it would go. Isn't this fun?

Disclaimer: I own nothing say for Wills.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Just desserts

She didn't know how long she was in that carriage but somewhere between screaming and kicking the door, Alice collapsed. She didn't swoon or faint as some ladies did; her body and mind just couldn't handle the situation any more and gave out. She was so scared but she just couldn't keep going anymore. If she had died right there she would have counted her blessings.

When she came to again, she was lying in a bed with black silken sheets. She jerked up and found her clothing had been changed.

Her muscles ached and she was sore but she didn't allow it to dull her mind. She scanned the room. It was well furnished and the fire had been lit previously but it did little to warm her cold skin or the icy lump that had formed in her chest.

She got up and walked over to a mirror. Her face had been bruised and she had large welts from where Lowell and the other man had dragged her away. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in an expensive red and black gown cut in the latest French style, a tight low cut bodice and a full skirt with short sleeves. She saw that the underskirt was silver and she felt as if she were a walking disaster. Not even she had worn such a scandalous outfit and hated the fact that it left her shoulders fully exposed down a little past her collarbone.

Alice tried the windows and the balcony door but they were locked. She looked around and saw a tall candleholder. She tossed the candle in the fire and grabbed the holder. She needed to get away from here and to Lord Ascot, he would protect her.

The door opened, Alice held the holder like a sword as she turned to confront who ever it was.  
Lowell strolled in wearing a cream colored day suit with a thin tie. His hair was combed and his smile wicked.

"Well don't you look nice," He said. "You should be grateful to us; we give you such pretty things." Alice held the candleholder out in front of her as she stood her ground.

"Why am I here," She asked.

"You are a very key piece here Alice, a very wealth one," Lowell said. "With your latest venture you own almost hundred thousand pounds for every shipment we receive but since you specified only your mother as your benefactor along with Lord Ascot, I can not touch the money. But when I turn you over to Mr. Stevenson and Ilosovic, I shall gain much more." He advanced on her, Alice backed up. He held his arms out. "What's wrong Alice? I am your brother in-law, how can you be scared of me?"

"How indeed," She seethed. "Stay away from me." It took only a heartbeat before he pushed the candle stick aside, Alice screamed as he pinned her to the bed.

"Get away!"

"As I said, you will pay me for everything," Lowell laughed. Alice smacked him and kicked but he put his weight onto her, pinning her arms above her head.

"I was going to be nice to you before, I was going to be gentle but now I am not feeling so generous," Lowell said. Alice struggled but couldn't move. Her legs were pinned open down and her arms were being held above her head. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but fear kept them frozen wide open.

Lowell bent down and kissed her, Alice felt numb she once again felt his ugly hands on her. They undid the stays of her dress as she felt the bodice loosening. When she felt his hand on her bare skin did she squeeze her eyes shut wanting to die. Hope seemed to have abandoned her.

* * *

Tarrant kept pounding on the door. His hands were bleeding and arms wanted to fall off, but he kept trying. He knew he was being rude to ignore his hands and arms and would have to apologize later but that was later. He needed to get to Alice.

Alice, her sunshine hair, Alice with her happy smile and muchness, her smiling when she opened his gift, her kissing his cheek nervously, her unusal way of seeing the world . . .

Alice clinging to him afraid to sleep, Alice with her beautiful dark eyes full of tears because she was scared, Tarrant didn't think he could live with himself if he couldn't keep Stayne away from her. She already had her muchness broken once, he wouldn't have it so again.

His shoulder bucked as he slammed into the door once again, he felt the pain but ignored it.

"You seem to be causing me a quite of bit of trouble lately."

Tarrant whirled and growled before his gawked.

Not two feet from him, was a floating hat. He reached atop his head to find his was missing. He reached forward and plucked it up just to see Chessur's wide grin.

"Greetings Tarrant."

"Chess . . . how are you here," Tarrant asked. "Oh dear, have I accidently slipped back into Underland?"

"No, we are still in the aboveworld, hat man, her majesty has sent us to rescue you and the Alice," Tarrant turned and saw Wills climbing in through a window. He saw she was carrying Bayard. He was holding a fidgety Nivens by the back of his coat. Absolem flew in and dropped Mally on the floor.

"Oh dear, good heaven's Tarrant, what have you done," Nivens asked shakily as if he might faint. Tarrant drew himself up.

"We need to get out of here before Stayne gets Alice!" He said. "We haven't a moment to lose!" Chessur floated up to the door.

"Allow me," he said. He reached into the door lock and with a few quick movements, he pulled the handle and it opened. He grinned. "Shall we?"

"But where do we start" Mally asked. Bayard sniffed around before he gave a small bark.

"This way, I recognize Stayne's stench," He said. He bounded down the hall. Tarrant followed behind quickly. Pressing his hat down onto his head, one thought sounded through his mind echoed by every voice that took residence inside his mind.

_I'm coming Alice_!

* * *

Alice waited for the pain but it never came.

Lowell had stripped her to her underdress, his mouth trailing over her bareskin turned her stomach, his disgusting hands groping her as she tried to pry him off; she had almost given up when she heard a cry. Her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing," A black voice whispered, "She had best be untouched you imbecile."

Alice saw a black gloved hand around Lowell's throat. She heard his strangled cry before she turned and curled herself up, covering her ears. She heard a sharp _snap_ and _crack_ but she didn't dare open her eyes. She clamped her hands down tighter on her ears so she didn't hear the gurgled exhale of breath or hear the crashing sound of dead weight meeting wood and glass shattering. She remained coiled tightly in her cocoon afraid to even move.

"Come now, Alice." Alice opened her eyes a bit to see a black glove. She followed the hand up to the arm to a shoulder and then to a face.

She jerked away and scrambled to gain her feet, pulling the bed sheets to her.

"Stayne? You're behind this," She said.

"Come now Alice, is that any way to greet an old friend," Stayne smiled congenially. Alice looked over to see the large gaping hole where the balcony doors once had been.

"You killed Lowell," She said.

"Anyone that touches what is mine shall meet an equal ending," Stayne said. He went to touch her but Alice moved away, she pulled the sheets around her but didn't dare go for the dress. Stayne walked forward as she back away. " Oh, Alice?"

"Stay away from me; you're no better than him!" Alice snapped. Stayne clenched his hand before he came around, Alice backed away again. Reaching down, he plucked her dress up from the floor.

"Would you like this," He asked. He held it up to her. Alice glanced at it before she clutched the sheet to her. "I can give you so much more, Alice."

"You have nothing I want," She said. "You're evil, you sided with the red queen and killed so many!"

"If you are done with your petty accusations, I have a proposition for you," Stayne said. He came forward and grabbed her wrist, Alice pulled back but his grip was sound. "If you come with me and I shall spare the Hatter."

"Where is Tarrant," She asked. Stayne straighten his gloves before examining the stitch.

"Safely tucked away for the time being, but how long he stays that way, depends on you," Stayne smiled. "I am willing to let him go if you come with me back to Underland."

"And what will happen if I go with you?"

"You will become my queen and wife."

Alice waited for the joke. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her chin.

"I find your joke in poor tastes Stayne," She snapped. Stayne's smile widened as he pulled her forward. Alice pulled back but he pushed her against one of the desks.

"You shall be my wife, or else your beloved Hat man won't ever reach Underland alive," Stayne said. "I have been waiting years to take his head but I am willing to wait a little longer but if you refuse me I shall do so this very night!" Alice felt her blood turn cold. Fury beyond what she had felt before steeled her and stole her senses.

Mustering her strength, she shoved Stayne back. He stumbled as his hauteur turned to astonishment.

"From the first moment you all kidnapped me you decided to take it upon yourselves to make me do what you wanted me to do. You had me imprisoned on a false charge and then you had Lowell and your man drag me away, then almost violate me. You bring me here against my will and now you use Tarrant in your scheme to force my hand?

"I will never submit to you or your plans," she swore. Stayne raised his hand but froze as she met his eyes head on. A smirk touched his lips.

"You're just as highhanded as I remember," He grabbed her chin and pushed her back against the desk. Alice shoved him but not before he caught her lips with his own.

* * *

Led by Bayard, Tarrant, Mally, Chessur, and Wills raced down a hall. Absolem had been sent back with news about Stayne appearance. Tarrant only hoped they were not too late.

They came to a room at the end of a dark hallway. The air was colder here and a draft came from some unknown quarter. Tarrant thought that was odd of the wind to blow here, who would hear it when it spoke? Did it like the quiet or did it just prefer to talk to itself?

Bayard growled as he stood in front of the door.

"Here," He said. Tarrant was about to charge in when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"I think you will need this to save Alice," Chessur said as he held out the hilt. Tarrant pulled and out came his long sword.

"How thoughtful of you, Chess," Tarrant said. He looked back at the door before he kicked it open.

Inside was a disaster. A bed lay in shambles and blankets and animal pelts toss all about. The ground was littered with glass and wood from the broken balcony door and windows and everything was askew. But what drew Tarrant's attention was not the chaos but the pair.

Stayne had Alice pinned against a small desk and wall, holding her chin and one of her arms, lips locked to hers as she struggled to break free.

"Unhand her," Tarrant growled. Stayne lifted his head as he frowned.

"I see you had help escaping, I will have to make sure to hide you somewhere without windows or doors," Stayne said as he turned, holding a fighting Alice to him. "How about in hole in the ground, or maybe a tomb?" Tarrant took a step forward but Stayne drew Alice to him, wrapping his arm around her and holding her neck. "Careful, Hatter, she is very delicate." Tarrant's eyes flashed red as he held his long sword out.

"I will tell you again, unhand Alice," he whispered broguishly. "Fight me, unless yer so gutless not to face me man to man?" Stayne narrowed his eyes. Alice bites down on his arm. Stayne howls as he threw her away from him. Regaining her feet, Alice dashes over to Tarrant.

"Alice, I have you," Tarrant says as he holds her tightly. Alice clung to him but he pushes her back behind him. Stayne recovers and glares daggers at them.

"You bastard," Stayne roars as he draws his blade. Tarrant pulls off his hat as he drops it to the floor before charging forward for the first attack.

* * *

Yay! Hatter to the rescue again! (I am so glad he's there!) Stay tuned as we are getting close to the end.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Escaped

The battle begins, who will be victorious and a surprise. Thanks again, reviews, comments, nonsense, flames, questions and concerns welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Escaped

The sound of swords clashing rang out through the mansion.

Tarrant's blow was sound and enough to send shockwaves through Stayne's arm. Stayne held his own though, forcing Tarrant back.

Chessur had to admit, the hatter was as good swordsman as he was an artist. He fought with a strength that grew with each passing moment.

Stayne though was not to be bested, he fought hard, keeping his ground and dancing about parrying Tarrant's attacks. It seemed a deadly dance of attack and defend. Chessur recalled the last time these two fought and Tarrant had won. But today, he was tired and the wounds on his arms and hands were deep as blood seeped from them everytime he moved.

Stayne locked blades with Tarrant, a smirk remained on his face as he spoke.

"How does it feel, hat man, to see her in my arms? Kissing me, in naught but a sheet," Stayne said. Tarrant's eyes flash dangerously again. Chessur watch on as his skin turned paler and his hair seemed to lighten to a brighter orange and his eyes turned a bloody red with the whites seeming to brighten them. Though he hadn't made any hats, the poison always showed whenever he was gave wind to the maddess inside.

Tarrant growled as he broke the lock, almost slicing Stayne in two but Stayne counted and the dance continued.

Alice seemed to lose her nerve as she fell back into a dead faint.

He quickly changed into his human form as he caught her. Wills was there in an instant and briefly touched her hand. Chessur jerked back as Wills hissed at him. He felt a grin tugging at his face, she was quite entertaining.

A crashing sound brought his attention back to the pair just in time to see Stayne shove Tarrant back, hitting him hard against a dresser. Tarrant growled as he went to charge but Stayne produced a dagger and threw it. Tarrant hissed as it lodged itself to the hilt into his right arm. Stayne went to finish him but Tarrant raised his sword with his left and blocked.

"Just give up already, Hatter, you won't win," Stayne said as he smacked Tarrant with the hilt. Tarrant fell back but was on his feet, blocking again with his left arm. "Alice would suit a king better than she would a hatter any day." Tarrant drew himself up as he locked his sword to the hilt of the blade against Stayne's.

"Yer fergettin the fact that she ran to me afterwards, here's guessin she prefers a hatter after all," Tarrant growled as threw his weight forward, sending Stayne back. He grabbed the dagger embedded in his arm, yanking it out. Stayne eyes widened as Tarrant straightened, a wide, man smile on his lips as his eyes remained red as blood seemed to make him appear more ominous instead of weaker.

"Yer a spineless, gutless, arse of a man to think you can be taken another man's lass," Tarrant said his tone deep and broguish as he advanced. He raised his sword and struck Stayne's wildly and with strength that belayed his appearence. Stayne blocked it before it landed but his arms shook from the effort. "Alice will neva be yers and you can be bettin yer guts that if I catch ya trying to take her again against her will I'll have them for garters and gloves. I swear it." Tarrant landed a solid blow as Stayne raised his sword as the blade shattered from the force. Stayne scrambled back as Tarrant raised the dagger and threw it forward. The blade glanced Stayne's head, cutting the eye patch and part of his face. Stayne cursed as he held his face. Tarrant advanced as he raised his sword, the mad smile growing even wider as he laughed at the sight of Stayne's blood.

Wills handed Alice to him and was about to step forward but the sound of stampeding footsteps came from the hall.

Men wearing strange clothing and carrying pieces of metal came bounding in. Chessur carried Alice to the side of the room with him as Mally raced up and hid in his sleeve and Bayard growled standing protectively in front of Alice. The men drew back but one was pushed forward, his hands in shackles. He looked around and then pointed at Stayne.

"That's him, that is the man that hired me," the man said. "I was only doing my job, I didn't do anything wrong!" The other men held strange metal pieces up, pointing at Tarrant and Stayne. Stayne's eye narrowed as straigtened.

"Ilosovic Stayne, you are charged with conspiracy, forgery and wasting police resources," One man wearing a small hat and glasses spoke as a small click came from the metal piece he held. Chessur could smell a strong gagging scent that made him wrinkle his nose. "You will now be taken into custody."

"Alice, by god," Another man came forward, his brown blond hair was dripping sweat as he wore a light tan colored coat. Chessur drew Alice closer to him before he realized that he didn't want to give her up yet. He relinquished her quickly as ignored that his arms felt oddly empty and watched the man with narrowed eyes.

"Alice, Alice dear wake up," he said. The other men came in as Stayne held his broken blade out at them. Tarrant stepped forward towards Stayne but Wills moved by him and grabbed his arm. His head whipped over to her. After several tense moments before he lowered his sword.

"Alice!" Chessur heard a small groan.

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked around before she bolted up startling the man.

"Tarrant," She cried. The hatter was at her side in an instant, his eyes no longer crimson but a worried blue. She detached herself from the other man and embraced him. Tarrant helds her closely as he glared at Stayne whose face was bleeding profusely.

Stayne looked around the room before he drew another dagger.

"Die," He roared as he launched it. With no time to run, Tarrant turned and braced for the impact but it never came.

Another man stood in front of couple. Alice froze as he fell to the ground.

"Sir Jenkins!" someone cried out as the other men begin to shoot small metal balls at Stayne. Chessur wrinkles his nose as the smell that protruded about.

Stayne was hit once as blood bloomed from the wound before he fled towards the balcony. He grabbed the ledge before launching himself ove. The men ran after him as far as the balcony before someone said to leave and follow him. The man who held Alice remained by her side as he knelt down next to the one who defended her. Chessur knelt down as he examined the man.

The knife the deeply embedded in his upper left shoulder, Alice's tears came as she touched his forehead.

"Why," She asked. The man smiled weakly.

"Helen would have my head if she found out that I stood by and watched and let you be harmed," he said. Alice's eyes seemed to flood even more as Tarrant grasped her hand. She looked up at the other man.

"Lord Ascot, please fetch the doctor," she asked. The man nodded as he left, one man remained as he came over to her.

"Miss Kingsley, I am glad you're alright," he said, he was a slight young man with glasses and a blue suit and coat. Alice's eyes widened again, Chessur noted she was surprised a lot tonight. Alice was about to reply before men filed into the room. The lead man took off his hat.

"I apologizes Miss Kingsley, Mr. Stayne escaped," he said. Alice's face became remote as she looked down at Sir Jenkins.

"Please, help him," She said. "Don't let him die." The man nodded as he gestured to the others. They carefully carried out Sir Jenkins. Chessur looked at Tarrant who hadn't spoken and saw his arm was covered in blood.

With a quick slight of hand, he produced a cloth.

"Let me bind your arm, Tarrant," He said. Tarrant nodded as a small grateful smile touched his lips. Chessur tied it tightly to stop the bleeding. He would have his cousin do the rest.

Alice stood as she clung to the bloody sheet that she wore.

"Um, if I may have a bit of privacy," She said. Every man in the room suddenly noticed the state of her dress and colored. Each filed out of the room but the door remained open in case Stayne came back. When Alice emerged she wore the remnants of a black and red dress. Tarrant's brow furrowed at the sight.

"If I may, Alice those colors do not suit you," he said. "They are terribly dark, you would do much better in blue or yellow, pink, purple, green silver, lavender-."  
"Tarrant," She said. He stopped as he shook his head.

"Red . . . fed . . . sorry," He said. The man in the blue suit approached Alice.

"Mr. O'Brian, how did you find me," She asked.

"A concerned constable at the yard sent a message to Lord Ascot saying one of his associates was taken and he immediately dispatched a search party to track down Stayne and his man Stevenson. Stevenson was apprehended at his home, about to flee to Scotland. He revealed that Stayne had hired him and Lowell to place charged against you so you may be released into Stayne's custody. He said he didn't know what was to happen after that but he confessed to forging paper work and compiling charges against you and ordering the hold on your funds. Being an unmarried woman, the courts let the investigation go through since it is still seen as peculiar for a woman to have so much success.

"But then a letter arrived at the yard, claiming that you were under the custody of a certain Lord Gryphon and that there is a pending betrothal between you and a certain Tarrant Hightopp," O'Brian said as he produced a letter from his carrying case. Alice took it and read it through, her brow puzzled.

"I know this stamp," She said finally.

"So you can confirm this sender and its contents," O'Brian said.

"I can confirm that I have been courted by Tarrant Hightopp," Alice said carefully. Tarrant's face colored as she gestured to him. "This is said man." O'Brian shifted his case as he held out his hand. Tarrant tentatively shook it.  
"A pleasure to finally meet you," he said.  
"Delighted," he said. Alice continued to stare at the paper as if it was written in a foreign language.

"Is something wrong, Miss Kingsley," O'Brien asked.

"This seal, it looks like the one I saw when my father was alive," She said quietly.

"Your father? You mean the late Charles Kingsley, correct," O'Brien said. He looked down at it and his eyes widened. "By the rood, it does bare a strange resemblance to his stamp."

"Stamp," Tarrant asked, looking lost.

"Usually high end business owners use a personal seal or stamp to address letters," Alice explained. "My father always used the same one." She showed him a strange rose and monogram symbol. The letters G appeared to be intertwined but it was so abstract it was hard to tell if there was more.

"Your father was always the eccentric," He said. "But didn't he pass some years ago?"

"Yes," Alice said, her voice was distant. "He did." Chessur looked over at the constable who seemed to be waiting off to the side.

"It would seem there another who wishes to speak to you, Alice," he said. Alice looked over at the constable and nodded. She went with O'Brien over to the officer. Tarrant visibly relaxed.

"You seemed disturbed," Chessur asked.

"Too much in too little time, I feel drained," He said. "This place is a tax to the mind in itself; I fear everyone here is madder than I for it is the only way they seemed able to survive here." Chessur's grinned wider before he produced Tarrant's hat and placed it on his head. Tarrant looked at him with an odd expression.

"The hat suits you better than a sword." He said. Tarrant smiled weakly.

* * *

And the winner is, Hatter! (but of course!)

More questions, I plan to leave this story as a cliff hanger in order to make a sequel. I am enjoying writing it and it seems to be longer than what I originally planned but that is the maddness of Wonderland for you (Underland, my mistake ^_^)  
On another note, If anyone knows Lowell's last name, I would very much like to know, I had to think up an M named since but I would love it if I could have his name. And also the circumstance for Alice's father's death if anyone can get me those I would be much obliged. Thanks and farefallen all!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Blessing

Wow almost done, one more chapter and then its on to the sequal! Thank you so much for all your support and following me through this. As always, flames, reviews, questions, comments, concerns and nonsense welcome.  
Note: Please let me know if you want questions to be answered.

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Blessing

The funeral service was a beautiful one.

After the mass and the service, Lowell's body was buried at the High Gate cemetery. The service was beautiful and though it was said his death was due to an accidental fall from a third story balcony, the aristocracy of London loved to talk.

Alice stood in a black dress arm in arm with Tarrant; she had brought him his first and only black suit. He looked odd dressed in a solid color. Chessur made the hapless comment of how he was looking more and more like a Stayne by the day. Wills had bit him hard for it and Alice had to retrain Tarrant from going after Chess.

Lowell had been dressed by the coroner and he outdid himself, everyone said. He looked regal people said; it was such a pity for such a fine upstanding young man to pass so young. It was such a tragedy. Alice couldn't help but feel wronged by there words. Lowell had done such a terrible deed, she couldn't help but feel as if they were congratulating him and condemning her for them.

She ignored the things they also said about her. Lord Ascot had used his authority to stop much of the gossip but Alice wasn't naïve. She heard what people whispered. They said she had tempted Lowell and that she had attracted the advances of a powerful man and that Lowell had been caught in the middle. She had behaved too much like hoyden and very wildly and that she should be called to task or worst, sent to the abbey.

"People will talk, do not worry Alice, it will all be over in time. People will grow bored and forget about soon," Lord Ascot said. Alice wasn't so hopeful; she had lived in this world long enough to know that it wouldn't.

But the one person Alice knew who suffered the most was Margret. An investigation in Lowell life blew his affairs wide open. Money laundering, gambling, frequenting houses of pleasure; the list went on. Margret had been the first people asked and she had been the last to know anything. She was at her wits end trying to keep the children safe as well as naïve about there father.

Here at the cemetery, people went up to her, offering condolences and well wishes for Mr. Jenkin's speedy recovery. They greeted Alice with a cold disdain and offered small words before leaving again.

After everyone had dispersed, Alice decided to go up to her, with Tarrant by her side she approached tentatively.

"Margret," She whispered. Margret didn't turn, staring only at the casket of her once husband. "Margret, I'm so sorry." Alice wanted to reach out to her but her sister walked forward, her two children looking at her before following there mother. Alice felt her heart break at the sight.

"Margret, I am going to leave for a while," Alice called. Margret paused. "I don't know when I will be back someday." Margret didn't turn again; she stood for a moment but kept walking away.

Alice felt her heart break again at the sight of her beloved sister so broken. Her whole world had been ripped away from her in just one week and Alice knew she had been the cause.

"Alice?"

Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Tarrant, his face was solemn but he looked worried. She turned back to her sister who was now seated at the bench under the tree, Lord Ascot was by her side now, she was crying onto his shoulder.

"Let's go, Tarrant," Alice said. She took his hand. Tarrant hooked his arm in hers and gently placed her hand on the crook of his arm and led her away. She took one last look at the cemetery before she went into the carriage.

* * *

Helen Kingsley Jenkins was a woman of a gentle but playful countenance. She had a mix between a country upbringing and the leisure of town. She could be charming, serious and playful all at the same time. It was what first attracted Charles to her. Helen sighed.

Charles, Helen thought highly of her new husband and Mr. Jenkin's was absolutely smitten with her even though he was a year younger than her. She had married again in order to provide not only for herself, but her family. She hadn't wanted to leave her girls and grandchildren with out some form of protection if anything had befallen her.

She knew Charles wouldn't understand if he were alive. He didn't believe in marrying anyone for any other reason than for love and was abhorred to society's practice of marrying for wealth, power, money or prestige. Helen smiled. She knew he would have gone 'around the bend' as he so often said he was.

Yes, Mr. Jenkins made her happy and laughs all the time but for some reason, she didn't love him. Deep down, her heart broke. She still carried Charles's memory inside and even though it had been so long since he passed, she still was unable to bring herself to forget the love she carried for him, and love him she did.

A single tear fell down her face and she quickly dashed it away before looking out the window. She didn't want Alice to see her distressed, especially not today.

She had received the letter just yesterday from her youngest daughter, asking if she could visit before she left for the country. Alice had been ardent that she also meets someone she only mentioned as Tarrant Hightopp. Helen could only assume it was the male Mr. Jenkins had told her that was courting Alice.

Helen could hardly believe it when he told her such a man existed. She thought he was playing some jest on her but when she read the letter and saw the name again, Helen knew she wanted to meet him. She was a little afraid her daughter had fallen for someone not entirely amiable but she knew better. Alice was not the type of girl to fall for just any stamp, she had her standards.

The door bell rang, Helen heard the maid answer. She grabbed her wrap and lifted herself from the chair which took a bit more effort thanks to her slowly swelling belly. She knew deep down she was to have a son this time and it made her heart hurt, she had wanted to give this son to Charles.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is here along with a Mr. Hightopp ma'am." The maid curtsied before she left.

Alice was a sight dressed in a dark blue dress with a pale blue underskirt. Her hair was down and brushed back to where it hung down her back like spun gold. She truly was a beautiful.

The man next to her though, was even more eccentric. My word! Was his hair red or orange? And his skin was so pale, he seemed to have been made from powder but his eyes were even more startling in comparison to his dark blue suit and purple waist coat. His eyes were like twin emeralds she had seen once in at the jeweler, they were luminescent that she almost wanted to ask Charles to buy them. Seeing that same color in this man's eyes was just as startling.

"Mother, how are you," Alice smiled as she came and hugged her, Helen hugged her before she lead them to the parlor.

The butler brought them tea and cakes; Helen watched the two interacting with a keen eye. It was uncanny the way they seemed to move with one another, when one adjusted ones stance the other adjusted to it. She had never seen Alice so at ease around a man. It was heartening to see.

"Mother, I want to tell you I will be moving to the country," Alice said. Helen looked wide eyed at her. "I need some time away from town." Helen sighed but she smiled, Alice was so much like her father that she knew she wouldn't be suited to a long life in London.

"Will you write," Helen asked.

"I can try," Alice said. "But mother, this is the man I wanted you to meet, his name is Tarrant." The man rose and removed his hat and bowed, his hair fell into his face.

"It's a pleasure to be meeting you ma'am, Tarrant Hightopp at your service," He said. Helen's brow hiked at the brogue that came from his mouth. She noticed his hands were gloved and she wondered why he would be wearing such so close to spring.

"Pleasure," Helen said as she smiled. "Pray what is your profession?"

"I am a Hatter, ma'am, I am employed at court back in my homeland and just be visiting," He said as a slightly gapped smile graced his lips. Helen noticed that though his appearance was appalling; there were certain pleasantries in the shape of his mouth and brightness in his eyes that just fit with the odd picture he made. He was courteous and led Alice well and seemed to very protective judging by the way he made sure not to sit too far from her.

Finally, after all niceties were said, Helen put aside her cup.

"Alice, is this the man that I have heard that you are engaged to?" Helen asked. Alice wasn't surprised by her forwardness; Charles wasn't the only one who leant to her eccentric personality.

"I am not engaged mother, but we do spend time together," Alice said, she reached and took his hand. Mr. Hightopp's smile brightened and Helen could have sworn that his eyes became a brighter green still. Alice smiled, Helen couldn't believe her eyes. Alice hadn't smiled like that since her father died.

"Are you courting my daughter, Mr. Hightopp," Helen asked. Mr. Hightopp shifted slightly.

"I love your daughter very much and I assure you I can take care of here and well to answer your question I do believe I am though if Alice disagrees it would be terribly rude of me to say we are and-."  
"Hatter!" Alice whispered. Mr. Hightopp stopped rambling before looking contrite. Alice smiled and he gave her a shy one back. Helen smiled at them.

"Just please make sure to write me and let me know when your wedding will be, I would very much like to plan one with you," Helen said. Alice and Mr. Hightopp both colored. Helen took Alice's hand. "Just let me know you're alright Alice dear and please take care." Alice beamed. "And please take care of her, Mr. Hightopp; she is after all, her father's youngest daughter and my pride." Mr. Hightopp smiled.

"With pleasure and tea, ma'am."

* * *

And back to Underland we shall go!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Will you marry me?

And here it is, the last chappy of the Broken Muchness! I shall have the sequal to this story up with in a week or so so please stay tune. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have and will follow me further as Stayne plot thickens and secrets that have thought to have died resurface to haunt our characters. Again reviews, flames, comments, questions, concerns, ramblings, and nonsense welcome!  
Thank you such much and without further adieu, here. we. go!  
Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: will you marry me?

Alice finished the last of her paperwork and locked it back into the drawer and placed the key along with a few notes and a letter addressed to Lord Ascot into an envelope and placed her seal on it. She planned to leave everything in his care.

"Alice, are you here?"

"In here," Alice called. She saw Tarrant wearing his blue suit and dark coat again his hat perched askew on his head.

"Are you ready to go," he asked. Alice hailed a messenger from the street and paid him to deliver the letter. She gave him a pound note before he left and turned back to her office. She stared after the boy and pondered, Tarrant immediately picked up on it. "Is something on your mind?"

"What would you call an office that doesn't belong to you any more? This office isn't old so it can't be called an old office so what would it be called," She asked.

"Hmm, I am not sure, perhaps if we say fairfarren and be gone quickly it won't pay any mind at being called old," Tarrant said. Alice chuckled as she pulled on the soft silver cloak she had brought with her today along with a bag of her belongs from her old apartments. Packed and her affairs set, she was content knowing she would be able to leave her affairs in order.

"McTwisp said he would meet us at the looking glass," Tarrant said as he offered his arm. "Shall we?" Alice looked up at him her face unsure.

"Will I be able to come back someday, Hatter," She asked. Tarrant's face became grim.

"I am not sure Alice," He said. "But I do think you will. Time passes so quickly for most though it doesn't notice me any more, but I suppose he will let you on his own watch." Alice nodded as she took one last look around before she followed Tarrant to the guest rooms.

Alice went first through the mirror, the trip was easier than the last and this time she managed to move in time before Tarrant landed on her. Nivens was, indeed, waiting for them when they arrived. As they mounted the Bandersnatch that had been brought for them, Alice couldn't help but feel uneasy. A niggling fear danced down her spine and made her tense.

Arriving at Mamoreal, Mirana greeted them with a smile. She allowed Alice to pick her rooms this time. She chose ones adjacent to Tarrant's workroom and she had her things moved in.

Tea was served and seemed uneventful to Alice, things just seemed off. She didn't know why but the niggling feeling didn't tire even when she retired early. Sitting in her room, Alice looked out over the gardens and courtyard towards the mountains. They appeared black against the dark blue and seemed to swallow the sky as they seemed to head for her very window.

"Alice, its Tarrant, may I come in," a knock came. Grabbing her wrap, Alice wrapped it about her shoulders before she let Tarrant in.

Tarrant looked healthy and restored. His color was beginning to brighten; he wore a lavished coat of burgundy and a green waist coat. His trousers were dark brown and he wore a bright yellow ascot. Alice smiled as she saw the emerald color of his eyes that she loved and had longed to see peeping out from underneath the brim of his hat.

"Am I intruding," Tarrant asked.

"Not at all," Alice said as she held the door. "Come in."

* * *

Tarrant had been at his wits end all day. He finally had been able to detangle himself from the storm of customers that had flooded him the moment he arrived.

Alice had been so distracted all day and thus in turn such a distraction for him. Even though they were back in Underland, she seemed in low spirits and so disconcerted Tarrant feared she had fallen ill or worst, wish to go back to her world right away. Though he would happily go with her back to her world to make sure she was safe, Tarrant knew he would have to return quickly. He didn't like London and wouldn't wish to be back so soon.

Worried about her, he left as soon as he could to venture to her rooms, even though she was down the hall now, he couldn't seem to get there fast enough.

When he saw her, his mouth seemed to lose its ability to hold itself together.

Her pale hair tumbled down her back in a waterfall of pale gold and she wore a long pale blue night gown trimmed with gold thread. She looked all together fragile, pale and very beautiful.

She went about to serve tea, gathering the china and cutlery.

"Pardon if it is a bit cold," She said. "I wasn't expecting company tonight."

"Not at all, not at all, it is my fault for not sending word," Tarrant said as he forced his mind to gather in to a jumbled mess. "Pray, Alice, are you feeling alright?" Alice looked up from lighting a candle for light with an odd expression.

"I just can't shake this fear, Hatter," Alice said, a tiny tremor carried over in her voice. Tarrant's felt his expression soften and sadden.

"Why are you afraid, Alice?" Alice rose and walked out onto her balcony, her wrap falling down a little on her shoulders.

"Stayne is still out there, somewhere, watching, waiting, like some monster in the dark waiting to snare me once again," She said. "I put you and everyone in danger just by being around you and I don't know what I can do to prevent you all from being caught up again in this." Her shoulders tensed as she lowered her head. Tarrant felt his heart ache for her. He came up behind her, his face just inches from her hair. He could smell the sweet candied floral scent that was uniquely Alice.

"You can't keep us out of this, Alice. Stayne has attacked Mirana, The White Queen of Underland and that it is a declaration of War in most of the kingdom's eyes, lass, which are a pair of beautiful eyes," Tarrant said. Alice didn't turn. "Alice, we will protect you no matter what. You're our champion and Underland will do all in her power to protect you and if she doesn't, I shall." Tarrant decided to take a risk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head on the back of hers. Tarrant gave a small smile when she didn't tense. "I won't ever let harm happen to you, Alice." Alice turned as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and beautiful shiny from unshed tears.

"I won't ever let him hurt you Alice," He took another risk and gently cupped her face. Alice leaned her cheek against his bare palms, her eyes partially closed. She reached her hands up and daintily touched his. Tarrant felt his heart swell as he gave his heed to his emotions. He leaned forward and kissed her. Alice at first seemed stunned but after a moment Tarrant felt her lips mold to his.

He felt something give way inside his chest. Tarrant felt heat from it seep from deep inside his heart and slowly snake its way along his very veins. He felt as if he couldn't get close enough to Alice as he deepened the kiss.

Alice placed her hands up on to his chest as if to stop him, she tensed before she relaxed, her hand gripping his coat. Tarrant wrapped an arm around her waist as one sank into her hair, holding her close. Her hair felt like silk caressing his skin as he laced his fingers through it possessively. A small sound came from Alice's mouth as she opened her mouth to his. The kiss evolved from a chaste pressure to something he hadn't felt before, a kind of heat that swept down from there lips and threaded itself along his body. He suddenly felt stifled and if reading his mind, Alice's hands sought to remove his coat. He shrugged the confining piece of clothing off as he returned his hands back to Alice, not wanting to let her go.

On impulse he broke the kiss only to pull her into the bedroom, he was about to pull her on the bed when Alice placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Tarrant," A single word brought him from his daze. Her eyes were confused and a small inkling of fear shined bright enough to stop him in his tracks. .

"Sorry, did I scare you," He asked. "I am terribly sorry Alice." She placed a hand over his lips. He looked confused.

"I am just a bit uneasy," Alice said. Tarrant felt instantly contrite. He had just swore he would never let harm come to her and here he was harming her himself! "I don't know what I am doing." She sat down and he joined her on the bed taking her hands into his.

"Neither do I," Tarrant said. "Mayhap we just continue not knowing and do as we please?" A smile broke her features and seemed to light up the entire room.

"Alright," Alice said. Tarrant caressed her face and moved her hair away from her shoulder before he kissed her again. Alice caressed his face as her fingers played with his neck and hair. Tarrant felt a slightly chill seep down his back as he shivered. Her fingers were causing the strangest of feelings inside him and along his skin. He left her lips only to kiss her cheek down her jaw and before he kissed her neck, he paused. He didn't want to do anything that would upset her but he was dying to see if her skin tasted as delectable as her lips for he believed himself drunk on them already.

Alice slowly revealed her neck to him as he smiled as he laid gentle kisses. Alice trembled as he longed to be able to bury his face into her hair and feels its texture against his face.

Slowly, tentatively, Alice sunk her hands into his hair, his hat falling off and joined the coat and wrap on to the floor. Tarrant kissed down her neck and placed a light kiss on her collarbone. When he kissed the hollow of her throat, she jumped. He placed his hands on her shoulder and she slowly curled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her.

Tarrant felt as if someone had spiked his tea. His skin was on fire and his mind everywhere at once. He was overwhelmed by the sensation that had begun to sweep through his body settling in his belly and slowly seeping down into his manhood. He never would have thought he of all people would be feeling like this with Alice.

Alice, he returned his mouth to her lips, his hands slowly moving her nightgown down her shoulders, each time pausing to see of she would stop him. She did once and he massaged the curve of her arms with his hands. After a while, Alice let him move the fabric down once more, revealing the swelling tops of her breast.

Tarrant found himself entranced by them. Alice lay back as he kissed her deeply as he kissed down the hollow of her throat and down until he hovered just above her heart.

"May I, Alice," He asked. Alice looked down at him and nodded her eyes bright, curiosity lit her features.

Tarrant kissed the valley of her breasts, Alice trembled and he decided he was done asking permission. He gently pulled down her night gown and exposed her breast. Alice bolted up but held her hand in his. He met her eyes as he lowered his head and took her breast in his mouth.

She moaned and arched as he gently suckled and licked around her nipple. He moved to do the same to the other one as he gently massaged them both. He groaned at the taste of her skin, she wasn't just delectable, she was divine.

"Tarrant, Tarrant," Alice moaned out his name as she wiggled beneath him.

"Yes," He looked up and was about to ask further but the look on her face halted his breath.

Alice rose up, her gown falling down to reveal her breasts and stomach. Tarrant felt his jaw slack.

"What are you staring at," She asked. He swallowed hard as he tried to make his mouth work.

"I . . . I . . . I have . . ." Tarrant shook his head as he untied his tongue. "You're exquisite Alice." Alice smiled as she drew her knees under her, placing her hands on his chest.

"May I," She asked. Tarrant couldn't say anything more so he resigned to nodding.

Alice kissed him as she hesitantly undid the first buttons of his shirt. Her hands trailed over his skin with each button she undid, causing more chills to race down his spine. He couldn't move his arms for they were the only thing supporting him now as he leaned back. Alice undid the last button of his shirt and vest opening them slowly to reveal his chest.

By the light of a single candle, she cocked her head to one side as she traced her hands over his chest. Tarrant felt quite undone by it all.

"Alice," He jumped when her fingers passed over his nipples. She jumped and drew back her hand as if it had been burned.

"I'm sorry," She began but he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She resisted at first but slowly gave in causing flames to seep from the kiss. When he pulled back they were both breathless.

"Look your fill, Lass," Tarrant whispered to her lips. "I won't push ya but please don't torture me for I am not used to this." Alice kissed him as she swept her tongue along his lips, making him groan.

She pulled back and began to kiss his neck. She mimicked his light touches and feathery caresses. She kissed down his throat to his shoulders where she nipped him playfully. Tarrant smiled but was stilled as her hands burned a trail down his stomach to a place he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"What is this," She asked. Tarrant could see the root of his fire raised inside his trousers. He blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Pay it no mine," He said. He went to cover the wretched thing but Alice stayed his hands. Slowly she reached forward and began to undo the buttons of his trousers. Tarrant felt his cheeks heat even more as his root sprang forward fully erect, uncommonly large, begging for attention.

"Shameful thing," Tarrant muttered as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on Alice's face when she saw it. He wished he could make it disappear for sullying Alice's eyes with such a sight.

"I've never seen a man like this," Alice said. Tarrant slowly opened his eyes just as Alice traced a finger from the tip to base. He jumped as he felt himself straining against his own skin.

"Alice you don't-." He bucked when she wrapped her hand around the length. He jerked up, wide eyed as he saw the smile on Alice's face.

"You like this," She asked. "Why are you so embarrassed Tarrant?"

"I . . . you . . . its improper," he said dumbly. His protests fell on deaf ears as she laughed.

"Who's to say what is proper," She chimed. "I know there is no such fancy." Tarrant felt a wicked smile touch his lips.

"Yer playing with fire, lass," He whispered broguishly. "If you truly want to be so, I can play with you." Alice seemed to sober as her face became somber.

The light of the moon showed down through the high windows and the candle threw its light about the room, its crackling the only sound. Tarrant was convinced his heart beat could be heard down the hall. How in Underland could Alice not hear it?

"I think," Alice started. She shook her head before she smiled shakily. "Tarrant, I want you to be with me." Tarrant furrowed his brow as she explained.

"I can not say for sure if you would be my first or not, but if it is any consequence, I want to be able to choose who I allow favors of my body and I want them to be yours." Alice whispered, her cheeks flaming. Tarrant thought it was pretty. "I love you Tarrant and I want to be with someone I love and that I know won't hurt me." Tarrant smiled as pulled himself up, placing his legs on either side of her. He pulled her forward and kissed her. Alice buried her hands into his hair.

"If you be sure, Alice, I can try. But know I won't be taken a favor from you," He said. Alice's brow furrowed. "I will be given you one as well. I love you as well and trust me when I say that whether or not I am your first, I want you no matter what." She nodded as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Tarrant lay her back down as he kissed her and took both of her breasts into his hands. She moaned as he gently massaged them before suckling each one. His hands trailed down her body as he removed the last of her gown. He propped himself up on his arms.

She was small, almost elfin. His hands wrapped around her waist and he marveled at how thin she was, her breasts were full and round pale globes that balanced the generosity of her hips. Tarrant never thought a woman could have enthralled him so much or make his body react so violently. He was barely able to leash himself from ravaging her.

He bent his head to trace her navel with his tongue as he devours her skin. With each stroke Alice trembled, Tarrant thought he would indeed go mad with each moan that escaped her throat as she traced her hands along his shoulders under his shirt. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing not wanting the slightest bit of hindrance. Alice drew him up and kissed him deeply. As he did, he felt his hardness slide against her center. She bucked as he jumped at the contact.

Curiously, he rubbed himself against her again. Alice trembling became violent as she gripped him, Tarrant reveled in the pleasure he felt. She was slick; wet, he could feel the heat coming from inside her that made him tremble. He almost lost himself had it not been for the iron grip Alice had on his shoulders. He would have thought he had been hurting her had it not been for the deep moans that came from her throat. He grasped himself to stay his fire but saw a hand on his.

"Tarrant, please, go ahead," Alice said. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure," he asked. Alice smiled as she kissed him as she removed his hands and urged him forward.

Gently, he centered himself at her entrance. Alice trembling seemed to be continuous now as she pulled him closer. Tarrant eased himself in and out before he met her eyes, and buried himself inside.

Alice dug her nails into his back as a small cry came from her mouth. Tarrant couldn't hear or see anything. He was assaulted on all sides by pleasure.

Never had he felt such warmth engulf him. It was tight, warm and encased him wholly. He gave another light thrust, then another, then another. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting against hers. It was impossible. Pleasure built inside him as his movements became wild. His heart thudded in his chest as the voices in his mind were silent in awe of the delight he felt.

Alice writhed under him as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to thrust. He pulled back and began to suck on her breasts, she buried her hand into his hair as she thrashed. Fearful he had hurt her he paused as she continued to move, thrusting her hips to meet his and protesting his action. Undone, he continued.

Pressure built as she cried out and gripped him tightly. She clenched him so firmly he felt himself burst.

Pure bliss blinded him as he cried out. It felt so good it was almost painful as he convulsed, her body pulsed rapidly around him spurring on.

When the convulsions ceased he collapsed onto her, his head swam as it pressed into her chest as she held him tightly. He let himself relax completely in a way he hadn't done in a long time.

"Are you alright, Tarrant?" She asked after a while. He pulled himself off her and lay down beside her. Unable to bare the loss, he pulled her against himself and to his heart.

"Never been better," He said before realization dawned on him. "Oh dear, Alice, did I hurt you at all?" Alice looked up sleepily as she smiled.  
"A little in the beginning but it quickly faded." She said as she snuggled closer. "I have never felt so before." Tarrant held her as he contemplated.

"Alice, what does this mean for us," He asked. Alice looked up at him curiously. "Your mother, she had asked if we were engaged, I just wanted to know, since this has happen what we are now." Alice sat up.

"I am not sure, I mean, I know we have been courting one another but, we haven't spoken of marriage until it was brought up." She said. Tarrant rose from the bed. "Tarrant?"

"Alice, let me do this now," Tarrant got off the bed as he pulled on his trousers. Alice pulled her blanket around her perplexed as Tarrant knelt down before her.

"Alice, I know we haven't been together long, but I feel I have cared for you since you returned to Underland and you thought me a dream and I know this is rather untoward but I wish to ask you now though if you don't want me to ask I won't but I would very much like to ask you and ask you-."  
"Tarrant," Alice said. "What is it?"

"Ask . . . sorry," He shook his head as he mustered his thoughts. He took a breath and began.

"Alice, will you do me the great pleasure of accepting my hand," He asked. Alice looked dumbfounded.

"You mean. . ." Alice trailed off. Tarrant took her hands into his and held them delicately in his own.

"Will you marry me," Tarrant clarified. There he said it, he felt proud that he had finally been able to say what he wanted to for a long time. Ever since he realized what he felt for Alice, he knew she would be the only woman he could ever love.

Alice's silence unnerved him but he knew he could wait, he would wait as long as time would allow him to, forever if needed.

"Hatter . . . Tarrant, I-" Alice colored as she looked down at their hands. "I love you, but I don't think I would make you a good wife."

"Is that your worry," Tarrant asked. Alice nodded. "I think you would make a wonderful wife and even better, as my wife, Alice." Alice smiled.

"Then, I would have to say, yes," Alice said.

A bubble started inside his heart and spread through his body. Before he knew what he was doing, Tarrant had tackled Alice and pulled her to his chest.

"Hatter!" Alice cried as Tarrant whirled her around and around. Her cries turned into laughter as he brought her down and proceeded to waltz her about the room, laughing like a lunatic. He stopped as he held her close and kissed her. Joy unlike any other prevailed upon him as he poured all his love, his hope and happiness into a single kiss.

When they broke, Tarrant was certain he saw stars.

"I reckon you agree," Alice said dreamily. Tarrant grinned happily.

"Of course, I do dare say I do," He said. Alice chuckled as she dislodged herself from him.

"Tarrant, if I may ask, let's wait to announce the news until after Stayne has been taken care of," She said. Bewilderment clouded his eyes as she clarified. "If any were to get wind we would become more of a target and it would set my mind at ease if we waited."

"Quite alright, quite alright, but at least let me get you a ring," Tarrant said. Alice was about to protest but he touched her nose. "If you are to make me wait to have you as my wife, you shall not deny me the privilege of seeing a ring of my choosing gracing your hand." Alice sighed.

"If you insist, but I wish you wouldn't," She said.

"I do indeed," he said. He held her close as he buried his face into her hair. Alice sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you, so much Alice. I can hardly wait until I can have you as my wife." Alice smiled into his shoulder.

"Hatter," She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk," She asked. He smiled into her hair.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said contently. When he said no more, she pulled back and caressed his cheek.

"By and by, I love you too," She said. Tarrant knew his cheeks would protest smiling so much in the morning but he didn't care. Nothing would be able to remove the smile from his face from now until the end of time.

Little did he know someone was listening, hidden below the balcony floor, someone knew their secret and would use it against them.

* * *

Thank you all for showing me so much support. I am glad to finish the first installment of the broken muchness and hope to keep things going!  
Stay tuned for more madness!


End file.
